As red light strikes!
by lonelygirllovestories
Summary: Ally's art class is going on a trip to Greece but what happens when the plane crashes on an desert tropical island, who will survive and who wont, and does the island wake up hidden feelings among the survivors. but there is much more stuff going on than you would believe at first. The secue is called 'Not so dead after all'
1. Class Trip

**THIS IS AND EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 1, THINGS CHANGED ARE 1) ALLY'S AGE! 2) SMALL ERRORS 3) DALLAS'S LAST NAME ( I DON'T LIKE TO USE THE ACTORS REAL NAMES AND BECAUSE I APPARENTLY AM STUPID I JUST DID IT!) i OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THAT I DO OWN MARCO AND LIAM SO i GUESS I OWN SOMETHING? ALSO i OWN THE STORY LINE! LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I CAN PROMISE THAT ONCE YOU GE TO CHAPTER 4 AND 5 THINGS WILL GET A LITTLE MORE UNDERSTANDABLE AT THAT POINT! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**ALLY'S POV**

-"Trish De la Rosa and Allyson Dawson, where have you been" the teacher glares at us angrily.

-"Sorry Ms. Wilson we were eating and then well let's say there was an awful lot of trouble after that" Trish chuckles as I stare at my shoes, red converses.

-" Do you thinks this is funny, Miss De la Rosa?" The teacher snaps and gives us yet another death glare.

-"I kind of do" Trish smirks and I elbow her.

-"I'll let it slip, just this time! Because of the trip, just take your seats, everyone in here are waiting for you" Ms. Wilson states and we walk trough the air plane corridor trying to find our seats, me looking down at the floor and Trish smirking around us, looking amused and yes, confident. As we find our seats I fall down on it and put on the seat belt, then I bury my head in my hands. This is not good and I definitely think the trip is just going to get worse, not to even start with the fact that we are in a air plane. How could this day start off so wrong?

_FLASHBACK_

_-"Everything packed?" Trish asks me as I open the door for her in the morning._

_-"Yeah" I tell her giving her an unsure smile._

_-"Did you pack the bikini it is going to be hot there, Trish tells me._

_-"uhmuhm" I mutter trying to avoid the question, she knows me too well and marches inside, upstairs and opens my closet._

_-"Alls all the good stuff is still in here, stop being such a baby and try to live a bit" she tells me as she takes another suitcase and starts filling it with the clothes from my wardrobe._

_-"Trish, we don't have time to this" I try to stop her but she doesn't listen._

_-" The redhead can wait" Trish tells me coldly, she and Dez had another fight yesterday, which is not very unusual. I look at my best friend as she walks of to the bathroom to grab my make up, as I said earlier she knows me too well._

_This is probably the best time to introduce me, my name is Allyson Dawson as you already might have figured out. I am 15 years old, 16 next spring. I go to Marino High the local high school with my two best friends Trish and Dez. I am not a popular girl, no I m quite the opposite, never had a boyfriend, why? Because boys make me nervous, I get straight A's and love music, oh and I am not good at traveling either, that's why I live with my Dad Lester and My step mom Maria and not with my real mom Penny who is an best selling author and travels a lot. Right now she lives in Africa, I am not quite sure where there but somewhere safe and beautiful. I am awkward, not good with people, that's why I avoid crowds and only hang out with my friends. Trish has been my friend since kindergarten, she is out going and loud and my total opposite. I love her sassy attitude and wish I would be more like her, that I knew how to speak my mind about things, but I don't! Then there is my other best friend Dez, we met in high school, and yeah, what can you say about Dez he is very unique, someone would think he is weird, but I personally don't, he is just Dez, the unique guy with crazy ideas and the biggest heart ever._

_-"Stop daydreaming Allyson" Trish commands as she makes me sit on my bag to get it closed._

_-"Don't call me that!" I tell her and roll my eyes "You sound just like my mom" I continue but am interrupted as we hear hovering from my yard._

_-"What ever! Dez is here, let's go" Trish tell me and grabs her bag too._

_I look at the old bag I had but just pick up my rucksack and leave it there. _

_Where are we going then? Well we are heading on a arts class trip, I needed to get an extra course so I chose art's. It's not that bad and our teacher Ms. Wilson is nice I guess, I like music more though, more of my thing. So yeah arts where fine until this class trip, I don't do class trips, but this time we were going to Greece so Trish basically made me go, without even asking, and here we are on our way to the airport._

_-"Everyone ready to the best trip ever" Dez yells as soon as we get to his car._

_-"Yes but stop yelling, weirdo" Trish mutters as she fastens her seat belt_

_-"Sure" I shrug, there is nothing better to say for me, is there? No, I don't want to bring down the mood._

_-"You are not excited Ally why is that", Dezz catches my eyes from the mirror as he starts the car._

_-"You know I don't like traveling and I have this really bad feeling about today" I pout._

_-"You are going to be fine.." Dez assures me but is cu off by Trish._

_-"The only bad thing about this trip, is the large amount of the popular's, don't get me wrong Alls there is nothing wrong with your crush, except that he and his pose are ruining everyone else lives!" Trish complains_

_-"Hey Dallas is not that bad, he is kind of sweet actually" I snap._

_- "You keep telling yourself that" Trish mumbles._

_-"Stop it Trish! He ain't that bad, and besides you guys would make a cute couple" Dez tells me with a smile. I give him a smile back trough the mirror._

_-"Do you really feel like it is a good idea to argue with me Goofy?" Trish glares at him._

_-"I said I was sorry" Dez mutters._

_-"Sorry ain't going to fix it this time, red!"_

_-"Don't call me that!"_

_-"Don't tell me what to do!" _

_And there we go again, as I said earlier Trish and Dez usually fight a lot, I personally think it is because they care about each other but according to Trish 'Dez is just simply too annoying' and according to Dez 'Trish is never happy about anything', either way, I am used to it so I pop my headphones in and zoom out, leaving those two munchkins to fight._

_-"WE ARE HERE!" someone yells and I wake up in a second, almost falling out of the car, no one should ever say that the seat belts are useless! _

_-"I am awake, NEVER do that again, Trish!" I tell with a glare which she just shrugs off with an amused look plastered on her face. _

_-"Let's check in, so we can get some coffee for this sleepy head" Trish laughs and I give her a second glare, which once again has no effect on her._

_-"I a going to try to find miss Wilson to ask about the hotel!"Dez tells us when we get inside._

_-"Go ahead nobody is stopping you" Trish smirks as Dez rolls his eyes._

_-"Can't you be a little nicer to him" I ask her_

_-"No!" She simply states and we get our luggage to the check-in and pass the security control in silence._

_-"Lighten up Alls" Trish tells me after we are searching for a cafe._

_-"I can't I have a really bad feeling about this!" I tell her._

_-"It's no big deal, just a flight!" She tells me back._

_We sit down and order coffee, a latte for me and a cappuccino for Trish, as we sit there talking two guys come up to us._

_-"Hi ladies, are there empty seats in your table, this place is crowded?" the brunette asks._

_I look around, and yes the place is crowded he didn't lie to us. There is one more fact about me, I am not good with trusting people._

_-"Sure, you are cute" Trish smiles at him batting her eyelashes."I am Trish, and that is Ally" Trish then tells them._

_-"I am Liam and this is Marco" Liam smiles taking the seat next to Trish. "Marco thinks your little friend over there is very pretty" Liam laughs making me look down and blush._

_-"I can speak for myself, charm-boy" I Marco mutters as he gives Liam a glare._

_He is cute, more than cute actually, drop-death gorgeous would be more like him. Dark hair and a nice smile and his eyes, they have that spark, you know what I am talking about._

_-"But yes I think you are very pretty" he tells me giving me a small smug._

_-"Well thank you, you are not that bad yourself" I tell him smiling even if I wanna die now, a cute guy is talking to me and he thinks I am cute! That doesn't happen very often you know!_

_-"So were are you ladies heading?" Liam asks, giving Trish a wink, she smiles and raises her brows._

_-"Wouldn't you wanna know that, mister" she tells him and giggles a little._

_-"Well I would, can you blame me for being..." The conversation continues and I find myself looking around me, it's not that I am bored, I am just a bit shy I guess, and not very good in this talking to people stuff. I see ass a few people from my arts class pass by, they are few of the popular s, the blond guy, who is the main guy also, what is his name again, Alex? ,Ablert? Allan maybe? I have never been a big fan of his so I really can't remember, the only thing you need to know about him is that he rules the school, literally! Then there is his girlfriend I guess the new girl, Cassady or something like that, and then there is the main bitch Brooke, she is uggh... so annoying. After Brooke in walks the man of my dreams, Dallas Walce with his chocolate eyes and dark brown hair, he is just perfect, he gives me a look, winks and continues with the crowd I quickly turn around and concentrate on Liam and Marco. It is not like Dallas is so important anyways!_

_-"And them we were on the beach and the huge wave behind us was..."_

_I am not listening, I keep looking back trying to catch another glint of Dallas and his friends but there is nothing, also Dez and Ms. Wilson have mystically disappeared._

_-"Ally stop daydreaming, I know we are surrounded by cute guys but just stop and get here so we can take a picture" Trish snaps at me._

_-"Do I have to?" I ask her whiningly, I don't get the whole take pictures with strangers thing._

_-"Yes you do, the making memories for life part started already and you want to remember these two hunks later in life, don't you" Trish gives me a glare and I get besides her so that Marco can take a Liam takes one of Marco and us an after that Trish insists to take one of me and the boys. We sit back down and as Trish and Liam go to the cafe to get some more coffee. I keep looking over the waiting area as the unsure feeling gets bigger and bigger. This is not a good idea this whole flying thing._

_-"So are you always this shy" Marco cuts me off with a smile._

_-"Uhmhumh yeah, usually I am" I tell him still avoiding the conversation._

_-" Well you don't have to be, I am a nice guy" he tells me and gives me a gentle push._

_-" I am sure you are" I laugh and push him back." I just have a lot gonging on in my mind right now" I tell him._

_-"What could be more interesting than me" He chuckles._

_-" the flight maybe, I think it is a really bad idea" I tell him with a small giggle._

_-" Afraid of flying huh?" he asks with raised brows_

_-" More like afraid of falling" I shrugged._

_-"Well don't be stuff like that does only happen in movies!" he told me with a smile._

_-"Yeah I guess you are right"_

_-"Okay let's do like this, if the plane doesn't fall and you get home safely, here is my number you give me a call and we do something fun" he winked._

_-"Is it like a date?" I asked feeling the blush on my cheeks again._

_-"Only if the plane don't fall" he laughed and I smiled taking the little piece of paper and saving it in my pocket._

_-" what did we miss" Trishes voice crashed our little moment and I got back to reality._

_-"Nothing important" I told her smiling at Marco, as I was going to sit down._

_"MISS ALLY DAWSON, MISS TRISH DE LA ROSA, please get to the gate 35"_

_-"Omg Trish we are missing the plane, Ms. Wilson is going to kill us" I groan_

_-"Relax Alls we are not missing the plane, that's why they called us!" Trish tells me grabbing her purse and handing over the coffee to Marco._

_-" This is you lucky day, handsome, you just got yourself a free coffee" she winks to Marco one last time as we start rushing to the gate. _

And the rest, the rest you already know. So here I am, sitting on my seat and having this unsure feeling in my stomach, almost hoping that we'd missed the plane.

-" put the diary away Alls and relax, this is going to be fun" Trish tells me.


	2. I am Flying

**HI GUYS, SO I ACTUALLY MADE IT I HAVE HAD A VERY BUSY WEEK AND MY WORK STARTS TOMORROW, BUT I HAVE A FILLER CHAPTER TO YOU, NEXT WEEK IS WHEN THE REAL DEAL BEGINS SO STAY TUNED AND REVIEW! LOVE YA! be back on Monday!  
*Edited version 1) Dallas last name is changed here! **

**ALLY'S POV**

-So are we enjoying ourselves, Dez asks as the grumpy old man leaves for the toilet. I give him a smile and a nod, the odd feeling is starting to vanish and i have actually written down a few cool lyrics, Trish is a sleep, she has been the whole time, almost right after we sat down she fell a sleep, I am kind of relived actually because I am pretty sure she would run around in the plane if she wouldn't sleep and that's strictly against my keep-the-seat-belt- locked-in-case-of-an-emergency- strategy. So yes she is asleep and I was writing stuff. I think we already got that.

- "I am actually surprised! It aint that bad", I smile at Dez.

-"Told you so!" he tells me and chuckles.

- "I know,I know!" i frown. Dez yawns and I see him blinking trying to not fall asleep.

-" I think I will take Trish's example for once and head to my seat to sleep a little, take a nap and so, because let's face it! it was a pretty early morning, don't you think" he asks me as me and ruffles my hair.

-"Don't forget to put you seat belt on" I yell after him as he chuckles.

-"Sure Ally, but you need to relax" he yells back as he makes his way to his seat, and tries not to bump in to the populars ho are acting like small children running around the small corridor.

-"Just in case!" I tell him even if he wont hear me anymore. I feel someone looking at me and I see the blond standing there beside my place.

-"Jeez someone need's to learn to live a little" he smirks.

-"Well at least I wont die young" I fire back at him, realizing that i actually said it just seconds later, there is no way to take the words back so instead I give him an annoyed glare.

He lifts his eyebrows and I see a second of confusion in his eyes, we have never talked and yeah to be honest I am not the talking type as you know.

-" Yeah but someone will never get to have any fun either" he chuckles as he starts walking back to his seat.

-" I can have fun, I do have fun" I yell after him and hear how he chuckles.

- "Austin come on, get a bottle of something on your way here" someone yells and I cant help to roll my eyes.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I look back t the brunette girl, she is quite something, or no she actually ain't that special I have seen many other girls with even more temper, who fire back instantly but I never believed this girl would even answer me. As I walk away Dallas runs after me.

-"How do you know her" he asks as we take our seats and Cassidy climbs on my lap.

-"I don't" I tell him the truth.

-"Well she is hot" he smirks

-"She is small, petite" I tell him

-"So you are not interested?" Dallas asks.

- "Stop talking, just kiss me babe" Cassidy moans to my ear but i ignore her, to be honest she has never been my type, she is too clingy.

-"She is all yours!" I tell Dallas who chuckles.

-" And I am going to enjoy her" he states and wiggles his eyebrows.

-" you are going to take her on a date" Cass asks

-"I am going to do so much more with her than that" he laughs and I roll my eyes.

-"Or maybe lover-boy here is changing his mind" Dallas chuckles

-"No still all yours" I smirk at him and give him a light push, "I have a girl friend remember?" I remind him.

-" Or maybe you are just afraid you would lose this hick to me for once" dallas suggests playfully.

-"I never lose lonely-boy, I never lose! you just can't admit I did you a favor, can you?" I tell him and earning a glare of Cassidy.

-"Take that back Moon" Dallas frowns and starts chasing me down the corridor.

-"MOON! WALCE! to your seats now!" ms Wilson angrily yells, we do as we are told to,, hopefully she wont ruin the trip for us.

-"Every single one of you, seat belts on, nobody is getting up anymore" she tells us.

-"But...!" Cass tries to argue her.

-"No buts, if I see any of you getting up, you wont be able to leave the hotel during the whole week" she tells us walking back to her own seat.

I sit down and put on the seat belt, looking out from the window. Cass does so too as Dallas talks to Elliot. I remember my chat with the brunette and how she told her friend to remember the seat belt, wonder if he did? There is a lightning and Cass jumps burying her head in my shoulder.

-"No, we are going to die, aren't we?" she whispers.

-"Relax Cass, it's just a storm, what's the worst thing that could happen?" I chuckle, but I regret that immediately cause there is one more lightening and after that the plane starts falling, I see the man in front of me smashing to the roof as I close my eyes, hearing Cassidy's screams, trying to clear my head, but the only thought in there, is that I really hope that I wont die young, I actually had my seat belt on right?


	3. What is left for tomorrow!

**HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER, I GOT SICK SO IT IS A FEW HOURS LATE BUT HOPE YOU ENJOY IT IT MIGHT BE QUITE LONG, I ACTUALLY DIDN'T CHECK SO YEAH I WILL HAVE SOME QUESTIONS FOR YOU AFTERWARDS SO SEE YOU THEN, i OWN NOTHING BTW!**

**ALLY'S POV**

It was happening, it really was happening! I thought as the plane started falling, me Ally Dawson was going to die young, I knew it was stupid to ever step in this unlucky plane, I just knew it. I try to mesmerize to the few stories I've read about similar situations. I remember some one being in a elevator as the elevator broke and started falling, I still remember how he told in his' memoirs that the only thought was to get out of the falling elevator cause the fall is not the killing factor, it was the dead end down there, once hitting the ground the game would be over, he wrote. Well we are going to hit the ground at some point and I am pretty sure that also the fall itself is a killer cause the once with out seat belts on look already like trash, I buckle down as one of the i guess bodies hits my arm. I glance around, feeling terrified, Trish must be a deep sleeper cause she is still asleep, or maybe dead, that thought makes my body panic as I try to find a way out but there is none causing me to panic more, my eyes lands on Dez's as he gives me an encouraging smile and mouth it's okay Alls! I try to smile but instead I find myself closing my eyes sending out final well wishes and thoughts as everything turns black and I feel the ground as the plane crashes to it and i hit my head to the table before finally loosing it.

-"Ally, Alls wake up!"I hear someone tell me as they shake my body. I don't wanna open my eyes because if I do and I actually survived someone still died and if I died then I am not ready yet, to take the step to the unknown.

-"Alls I know you are breathing, just open your eyes and wake up!" the person snaps and I can tell you that it is Trish, she is known for her short-temper. I build up false hope and tell myself that everything was just a bad dream, cause if not Trish would be freaking out, right? False hope I said, and that is exactly what it was. I open my eyes, and find myself in a crashed plane, I can't help it but I start crying, hysterically. Sob after sob enters the plane as Trish is comforting me.

-" Don't look around Alls, but stay with me, don't go to zoom out mode", she tells me.

-"Try to breath girlie, in and out, in and out!" she tells me as I just cry hopelessly, already given up on everything or so I thought.

-"Really? Can't you keep it down, some people here are not dead and they are trying to figure out a way to get out" an annoyed voice tells us.

-"Austin Moon! I see my wish didn't come true!" Trish frowns petting my back.

-"Oh really you wished me dead? Kind of harsh" He smirks.

How can he be like that, like nothing even happened?

-"No I wished you got out of our lives but i guess that wont happen in the nearest future." Trish smirks back.

Really what is up with these people, we just survived an airplane crash and they... oh just forget it! ...

-"And why is that?" he raises his eyebrows.

-"That my 'friend', is because we are out there somewhere and you know you will not survive alone, so you are going to help me" Trish tells him with a evil smile.

-"Oh come on! I am not hanging with a pair of losers"

-" And the tables have turned, now it's me and Alls against you so get use to being the follower 'friend'! " Trish emphases the word friend in a sarcastic way.

-"Is she going to move or what?" Austin asks as as Trish smiles.

-"I thought you would see it my way hun, and no probably not, she is a pretty emotional and yeah" Trish tells him.

-" Such a cry baby" Austin frowns.

-"Watch it Blondie, I can and I will kick your ass, if you hurt her in anyway so just pick her up and lets get out of here" She demands and feel Austin picking me up easily throwing me on his shoulder.

-"Can you please stop crying" he asks me in a softer voice as they start walking.

-"Dez," that's the only thing I can manage to whisper.

-"Don't worry we will find your boyfriend later he tells me and I know there is the usual smirk too. Usually I would shout at him in my head that Dez is not my boyfriend, that it's okay to be just friends with a guy but now I don't see the point in that, Dez might even be dead!

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I can't stand that crying anymore, please make her stop. So yeah I know it's probably normal and everything but trying to carry her when she is sobbing the whole time is getting so annoying! The plain has crashed in the see but it is not far away from the cost line and the water doesn't look that deep. I look at the short girl who takes a quick look back at the plane and then jumps in as the water splashes around, the brunette on my shoulder stiffens. She was afraid of flying, or at least she had an obsession with seat belts, for what I remember! It wouldn't surprise me if she was afraid of water too, seriously why is she so damn helpless? And why am I here helping her? I am not her babysitter or anything.

-"So you're afraid of water too" I ask her teasingly, don't blame me I didn't have any other solution for making her relax, although she wont either. Her eyes go blank, no emotions but the tears keep coming.

-"In that case" I smirk and jump in feeling the water and starting to swim towards the coast, towards the brunettes friend.

-"What took you guys so long?" The short girl asks me angrily.

-" I have to swim with the weight of two people, remember?" I mutter but she just rolls her eyes.

-"Then handle it like a man" she tells me and turns to her her friend who is sitting in the sand where I placed her.

-"Alls?" she asks but gets no answer " Alls" once again completely silence.

-"What is this place" I cut her off earning a glare.

-" Don't you see I am kind of in the middle of something here?" she questions sharply

-" Oh please you can play doctor or nurse or therapist later, it looks like a tropical island right?" I ask her.

-" sure whatever!" she shrugs it off.

-"Where is Dez, i knew this would happen, where is he?" The brunette finally manages to open her mouth to ask those two question in the smallest voice possible.

-" I don't know Alls, he wasn't there, I looked at his seat, he wasn't there, but there was a an awful lot of bodies in there.." She takes a pause.

-"NO!" the Brunette yells covering her ears with her small hands.

-" Alls think about it, without a seat belt his body could have flew meters, he could be almost anywhere in the plane" The Latino speaks to her as she was stupid, even if I think speaking to her in that way in my head, it suddenly makes me angry, she is freaking 17 yo, maybe 18, why is she acting like the brunette is 7 or something? she is just in shock.

-"No, Dez is not dead, he can't be" The gril called Ally tells in a more harsh voice.

-"I know it is sad, and we didn't want him to..." but before she gets to finish her sentence Ally opens her mouth again.

-" He is not dead, because he had his seat belt on, I remember him putting it on, when he sat down, it clicked and that's when we had our conversation", in the plane up there she tells more to me than Trish.

-" I am sorry, I don't remember him putting it on,but I remember us talking!" I tell her honestly, I didn't pay that much interest in the red head back then.

-" You guys talked?" Trish glares at us. Instead of answering Ally tries to get back on her feet, she is struggling though, like ll the energy is sucked up from her feet.

-" I am going to check again" she tells us trying to get up, her whole body i shaking.

-" No I will" Trish suddenly tells her looking quite worried, you stay here she tells her.

-" No way you can't go alone!" Ally exclaims.

-" Well then Austin is coming with me, wait here!"

-"You are not even asking me" I groan as she starts to pull me towards the plane.

-" No, because you know that it is for our own good that we go there, not only Ally''s'" she tells me. I sigh and follow her, we swim close to the plane and somehow manage to get up to it again.

-"Time to play hide and seek, we are coming for you Dez" she whispers making me shiver, something in this girl is really scary.

**TRISH'S POV**

The blond is frustrating, even more than the redhead I hate but still somehow care about.

-"Why, can you just tell me why we are going in there" he whines.

-" Well to make Ally feel better and to grab some food and stuff there has to be something in the plane and at least in Ally's bag there will be the only thing I took from her first luggage" I shrug.

-" You what, wait actually don't tell me" he frowns and I laugh at his expression, but then I suddenly stop realizing that we are once again inside of the plane. And not even overreacting there are lots of dead people in there, I close my eyes and walk over to Dez's seat, he is not there as I told Ally, I walk back to our seat and open the locker we have our hand luggage in I grab Ally's rucksack tossing it to Austin and then grab my purse. That gives me an idea, I walk to Dez's place again, and open the locker, I search and I search but I can't find it Dez's camera and laptop are gone and so is the small bag he had for them. Ally was right after all, now the question that remains is where could the redhead have gone.

-"He is alive, ain't he?" The bond asks me.

-"Alive but gone" I answer " aren't you going to grab your hand luggage?" I ask him then but he just gives me a quick smile.

-" I didn't have anything" he tells me.

-" Well let's get the food" I groan, asking myself who travels without hand luggage? My mom is a flight attendant so yeah, I know a lot about planes. We get to the space where it should be but most of the food is gone.

-" I am going to kill that redhead" I murmur

-"Ouch and that poor dude barely made it alive when we fell, harsh" the blond chuckles.

-"Grab what is left" I tell him and he does, I try to get in to the hold and finally i get there the blond still following, we get own there and everything is not right most of the suitcases are destroyed but I find mine and Austin finds his we stuff everything in them, then I see Ally's, it's open in the middle looking like a mess, I see her bikini and a nice skirt and a shirt and grab them, also i get her water bottle and try to get them inside mine, I want out of here ASAP!

-"This is creepy am I right?" I whisper to Austin.

-" I don't know, you tell me your mom is the flight guru and everything but I wouldn't personally call this normal" he halve chuckles but in a serious tone. We get out of the plane and starts swimming it takes time with two big bags and I am almost sure we won't find Ally where we left her, but she is there looking worried, running to me going me a hug.

-"Did you find him" she asks

-" he is not dead at least" I tell her with a light smile

-" At least?"

-"He is gone Alls, we don't know where but gone" I whisper

-"but..."

Before either of us gets to say anything Austin interrupts us.

-" But we are going to find him, tomorrow, oh and Trish brought your bikini!" He tells with a smirk, making Ally blush ridiculously , and me rolling my eyes.

-"Stop flirting with her Blondie" I groan.

**NO-ONE'S POV**

She walks after him, dragging the child along. She is tired and hungry and everything, ghuuuh! why didn't she stay at the beach, it was near the plane at least, if someone tries to save them now, they wont be found! The child is crying again, she fights the urge to push it down the cliff. And the boy he is walking too fast acting like an idiot. What is wrong with him?

-"Can't we take a pause now" she whines, he doesn't look at her but she can tell he is annoyed.

-"No we need to find a safe place to sleep in, this is a tropical Island there has to be something somewhere, like a cave maybe" he tells her walking along.

-" I am not sleeping in a cave, just for your information" she mutters

-"Suit yourself, I don't see many hotels around here do you?" he sounds serious, but she still can't tell if he is trying to tell her to stop talking, she changes the subject.

-"Why do I have to drag this kid along, why can't you?"

-"She has a name, her name is Leslie!" the boy frowns

-" I don't care"

-" And you need to walk with her so I can film our surroundings" he tells me, but finally stops it, "that's enough for the day" he tells her taking Leslie from me.

-"Thank God!" She frowns

-"My name is not God, it is Dez" he smiles at her, with an amused look in his eyes.

-" What ever! I am not interested" She shrugs.

**HI AGAIN, IS THAT GOOD, BAD WHAT? PLEASE TELL ME! i HOPE YOU LIKED IT, OKAY SO HERE IS A FEW STORY RELATED QUESTIONS TO YOU GUYS! ** **1) FAVORITE CHARACTER SO FAR (i KNOW IT'S JUST CHAPTER 3 AND EVERYTHING BUT ANYWAYS)?  
2) DID IT SURPRISE YOU THE BOY IN THE WOODS WAS DEZ? AND WHO IS THE GIRL ANY GUESSES? :) ( I KNOW, i KNOW! -OF COURSE YOU DO YOU ARE THE AUTHOR STOP ACTING STUPID)  
3) WOULD YOU MIND IF THIS BECAME A TRILOGY? THAT IT WOULD GET TWO SEQUELS CAUSE I KIND OF HAVE THOSE PLANNED? ** **ALSO GO AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY CALLED 'THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST CHANCE', i DOUBLE UPDATED TODAY AND IT WILL BE INTENSE I PROMISE YOU, TWO CHAPTERS TO GO ON THAT ONE, ALSO IF YOU ALREADY HAVEN'T GO AND READ UNEXPECTED AND LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WOULD MAYBE WANT A SEQUEL ON THAT ONE? ( i DO NOT HAVE ONE PLANNED BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE!). SO UNEXPECTED AND THIS MIGHT BE YOUR LAST CHANCE.** **LASTLY FOR TODAY IF YOU WANT TO ASK ME ANYTHING ABOUT MY STORIES OR ME OR ANYTHING FEEL FREE TO PRIVATE MESSAGE ME OR WHY NOT JUST REVIEW? LOVE YOU ALL READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE AND WE WILL SEE EACH OTHER NEXT MONDAY WHEN YEAH WILL SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN THEN! :D** **BYE** **-LGLS**


	4. I don't like you!

**HELLO GUY'S I KNOW IT IS MONDAY AND EVERYTHING BUT I WASN'T SURE IF I WAS GOING TO UPDATE, THIS STORY HASN'T GET AS MUCH OF A POSITIVE FEED BACK SO I DON'T KNOW, ALSO I HAVE THIS TERRIBLE FLU AND SERIOUSLY IT'S SO HARD TO BREATH WITHOUT EITHER COUGHING MY LUGS OUT OR SNEEZING SOOOH... BUT THEN AGAIN I ACTUALLY ENJOY THIS STORY A LOT BY MYSELF SO I DECIDED TO CONTINUE IT AN D YEAH, I STARTED TO WRITE FANFICS SO THAT I WOULD GET ALL THE ROMANTIC NONSENSE OUT OF MY SYSTEM AND NOT INTO MY REAL PROJECT STORIES SO I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS ONE I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND REVIEW IT EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, JUST TELL ME THAT PLEASE! IT MIGHT BE A LITTLE MESSY NOW BUT IT WILL GET EASIER, AS YOU CONTINUE READING SO YEAH I STILL OWN NOTHING, I WILL SEE YOU NEXT MONDAY AND ENJOY! OH AND REVIEW, FOLLOW FAVORITE AND EVERYTHING THAT!**

**AUSTINS'S POV**

Yes, me Austin Moon is stuck here with miss anger and miss cry baby. Well I guess it is better than being alone.I can't believe it's been one night since the crash it seems like forever with all the Ally crying and Trish bickering with me, I walk up besides the brunette even if she is crying like half of the time she is still less frighting than the small Latino.

-"Hey there, So what's the plan for to day? are we going to drown the island with your tears or maybe we could make a crying song?" unnecessary but fun, I look around and see Trish near the coast line washing her clothes from yesterday. Yeah she frightens me and she would totally kill me if he knew I was messing with her best friend, which she don't, I find it quite relieving actually because for some odd reason I enjoy making the petite brunette annoyed.

-"Oh please, I was the only normal one" she gives me a glare ad I chuckle.

-"How is that, love!" I ask her taking a step closer her. She looks at me a little bit confused as her breath grows heavier and she tries to hide it.

-" It's the normal reaction to a plane crash" she groans.

-" Really?" I whisper leaning a bit closer.

-" Y-Yeah" she stutters and covers her mouth once she notices it.

-" No need to do that, I didn't kiss you" I tell her earning the glare again.

-"Yet!" I whisper. As she tries to hide the shier and gives me a light push.

-"Nice try, I am not interested" She tells me unsure-ly.

-"Right, I'll believe that" I laugh.

-" Good" she tells me as she is turns around to pick up the shirt she slept in. I step even loser so I am really lose to her ear. Her breath gets fast again.

-" when you really mean it" i whisper to her,letting my left hand draw a line on her left cheek.

-" I know my friend is attractive and everything, mister but try to keep in your pants because we have a lot to do today" Trish snaps at us.

-" Sure, friend we'll just make out later" I laugh as Trish glares at me and Ally blushes.

-"Soo, what are we doing today, what's the plan" I ask her

-"To find Dez, your idiot! you seriously thought that we would sunbathe and stuff?" She fires back at me and I just laugh at her.

-"Let's just find your friend" I groan.

**DEZ'S POV**

-"What did you do" I yell at the blond girl.

-"I didn't do anything!" she yells back. "she did it all by her self."

-"Leslie is only 4 years old, Cassidy! she can't look after yourself, it was your turn to do that!"

-" It was your idea to take that stupid kid with us" she yells in frustration only making the situation worse, since she mde leslie cry.

-" Look what you did" I yell at her.

-" What ever" she shrugs and starts walking away, then she turns around, and faces me.

-"Just tell me what we're supposed to do" she frowns.

-"eeeh I don't know either, have you ever sprained your ankle" I speak softly, it's kind of unfair actually, why am I yelling to the girl when I am as lost as she is?

-"yeah, you should tie it with something and check that it's not out of place, and cold or was it heat, i don't remember!" the girls emotions mix as she almost hyperventilates rambling on about everything.

-"Just relax Cass, it's going to be okay" the last part i tell more to myself than her, it is going to be okay right? She calms down breathing in and out, then he put's on smile and walks back over to Leslie.

-" Sweetie I am very sorry that me and uncle Dez here yelled to each other" she tells the little girl. I can't help but chuckle at the 'uncle Dez part', as the blonde offers the young girl a nice smile, the little girl doesn't smile back but at least she stops crying.

-" I am going to check your foot now", Cass tells the little girl and lifts the leg a little making the little girl cry again.

-"It's okay sweetie" she whispers and I can't help it I grab my camera and turn it on again, this is what I love about filming, the people and how they always surprise you, like Cassidy here, the girl friend of 'the amazing Austin Moon', known as a mean girl, whiny bitch who never does anything for anyone. Here she sits whit a four year old and treats her like she would have been around children her whole life. I focus on the two girls and can feel a smile forming on my lips, excellent! then I zoom in at the leg and lastly on Cassidy's face. She looks up at me and starts laughing.

-" Put the camera away and come help me" she laughs. I close the camera and walk over there.

-" Now little princess, can you grab uncle Dez's hand, like that!", Cassidy smiles and places the little girls hand in mine.

- " It's going to be okay'', I assure the little girl.

-" I need to put your foot in place" Cass speaks up, " it's going to hurt a little, but it ill be fine!" she gives me a quick look.

-" just squeeze my hand as much as it hurts, and scream out loud" I tell the frightened little girl.

-" Ready?" Cass sounds unsure but her grip is tight." 1, 2, 3," She quickly makes a move and the little girl screams as tears ran down her cheeks. Cass loosens the grip with shaking hands and breaths heavily.

-" You did it!" , I tell her as she stands up " how did you do it" I ask her.

-" I don't know I have never done anything like that" she whispers.

-"Hey , hey, It's okay Les, now w will just tie it" I tell the little girl. And throw Cass my other sweater, good that i had two on in the plane. Cass catches it and starts fixing it around the foot, smooth and tight.

-"You are very good at this, you know" I tell her, "with kids and first help and everything" I tell her as she ties everything together.

"Done!, And stop it, I am not" she blushes, I have never sen Cassidy blush at any comment.

-" You kind of are" I tell her truthfully.

-" I am hungry, I am going to make some food to us" and with thaat she walks away to the fire place we had last night.

**BROOKE'S POV**

We are back at the plane, after one day, the stupid man decided that, we needed to check the plane once again. Do you know how hard it is to walk on sand and stuff in your bare feet, I can tell you it is hard, like really hard. I had to leave my heels near our camping place a one heel broke and yeah ugh.. .Sure I am happy that I survived the plane crash but why on earth did I get so excited that I yelled after this man once I saw he was alive, now I am stuck with a maniac who enjoys walking? Actually why did i go on this trip in the first place?

-" Why do we need to go back to that plane" We took food with us, loads of food actually" I whine.

-"I need to check one thing" he tells me with an emotionless voice.

- " What, what is so important that we need to go all the way back to the plane?" I question him.

-" It's none of your business so shut your mouth and walk" he tells me firmly. I am about to argue but he gives me a cold glare, so I decide I am not going to. If looks could kill, I would have been drop dead already, so I am not going to test my luck.

We walk and walk and once again I have the time to regret that I followed him, in the first place. As we approach again.

-"Look, Bridget! You don't need to swim to that plane with me!" he tells me

-" It's Brooke," I spat.

-"How would I know" He frowns.

-" I know that your name is Alex, you told me that,and I don't tend to forget it every five seconds.

-" So you think you know me?" He smirks.

-" I didn't say that, what I said was that I know your name and I could try to remember my" I bicker.

-" Well, BROO-KE, you don't need to get to the plane with me" he tells me pronouncing my name very loudly.

-" For your information I am coming, I could never be sure if this is your plot to get rid of me stating the plane and leaving me here" I tell him with a glare.

-" After what happened in that plane, I don't think it's possible" he smirks

-"Still not taking the risk!" I tell him seriously earning a chuckle.

-"Do you think this is somehow funny" I ask him raising my eyebrows.

-" yes Bridget, yes I do, but I have to admit you are a smart girl" he tells me between the laughs.

-" IT'S STILL BROOKE" I yell.

-"whatever!"

**ALLY'S POV**

-" No Trish, we need to continue looking" I tell my best friend as she sits down on a fallen three. The day is turning to night and the light is switching off.

-"We need to rest Ally and we need to eat, and as much I hate to admit it, he needs to get a break too" Trish tells me gesturing to Austin who is carrying our luggage's.

-"Thank you, finally" the blond frowns.

-"Shut up" I tell him "Trish we have no time to rest, we need to find Dez"

-"Ally sit down now, you need the rest too. You are not thinking clear anymore" I am going to try to make something to sleep on over there you and mister Lazy-boy can start to build the fire place over here" Trish tells me glaring at Austin who has sat down leaning on a tree.

-"Excuse me! Lazy- boy? I just carried our luggage's for hours" he complains.

-"You heard Ally! just shut up already" Trish as she grabs her bag and my back bag and makes her way few feet from the place we are sitting at.

-"Who is the cry baby now" I whisper to Austin with a smirk.

-" Follow me, he tells me as we start our search for stuff to put in the fire place, stuff that will burn. I take a glance at hi. Yeah he sure is annoying but I can't tell you that he ain't at least handsome.

-"Checking me out" he smirks as he catches my eyes wandering over him.

-"No, are you checking me out" I ask him trying to catch him of guard.

-" Maybe I am" he shrugs and yes I admit I am loosing the game.

-"oh, so?"

-"So?" I am not good at starting conversation, I am still the shy and awkward one, remember?

-"What's up with you and planes then" he asks me casually.

-" Are you suggesting that I made the plane fall?" I ask him, no sure if I am serious or not.

-" No, I mean you were really of at the plane, before it fell!" he gives me a small smile as he gathers a few dry sticks from the ground.

-" Oh well I don't know, I just don't trust planes I guess" I tell him and catch the laugh in his eyes.

" Oh did you have a bad relationship with them in the past? Did mister plane cheat on you, I understand, break ups are always hard!" he tells me trying to stay serious but failing by bursting out in laugh.

-"Hahaa, very funny, I should actually be thrilled Austin Moon, of all the people is making fun of my fear of planes!"

-"You are welcome hun" he tells me.

-" I am not your hun Moon, I think this is enough" I tell him looking at the wooden pieces we gathered.

-" okay, okay sorry, tell me, why are you afraid of planes" he asks me

-" It's a long story Austin!" I tell him giving him that look.

-" We are on a deserted Island, as I see it we only have time to kill" he laughs making me smile a little.

- " Fine, my mom once experienced a plane crash, while traveling home from Russia, It was a business trip and there was something wrong with the plane, but she got to the hospital and went trough coma and stuff, I was just seven back then but I have never liked planes after that, and it was kind of a game by fate to put me in a plane crash" I trail off.

-" I am so sorry, Ally, I didn't know" he tells e giving me a worried look.

-" It's okay, there is nothing to be sorry about, I am alive, Am I not?

-" yeah, you are and I am very glad that you are" he tells me a smile that makes butterflies to flutter in my stomach and my heart rate to speed up but I contain my cool.

-"Don't get too sentimental Moon, I still don't like you!" I tell him smiling as he chuckles lightly.

**SEE YOU ON MONDAY ND IN THE REVIEW YOU COULD TELL ME 1) WHAT PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY YOU SHIP 2) FAVORITE CHARACTER SO FAR 3) WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND LASTLY 4) WHAT DID YOU THINK AND 5) WOULD YOU MIND IF THIS GREW TO BE A TRILOGY? THANKS! :) LOVE YA! AND DON'T FORGET TO BE BACK ON MONDAY WHEN 'RED LIGHT STRIKES AGAIN' :) HERE IS A SMALL PREVIEW :**

_PREVIEW 1:_**  
**

-" Never do that again, Moon" She groaned making me chuckle. " Now get off me" she snapped.  
-"What if don't want to?" I whispered to her with a smirk.  
-" Do you want me to slap you again" she raised her eyebrows.  
-"Okay, Okay! You win!" I told her lifting my hands up as in surrender.

PREVIEW 2:

The girl was gone, not there gone. Why didn't she feel happy, she didn't like kids, she had never wanted kids, she never spent time with kids, had no younger sisters and never went baby sitting. Why was she so upset about the fact that the little girl was gone.

See you on Monday ! :)


	5. More than you thought

**OKAY SO HERE IS THE CHAPTER, I KNOW IT IS NOT MONDAY YET, I JUST COULDN'T WAIT SINCE I GOT IT READY, AND I THINK WE SHOULD ALL HAVE A QUICK SILENT MOMENT TO THE FACT THAT THIS CHAPTER IS ACTUALLY CLOSER TO 7000 WORDS, CRAZY RIGHT? NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP ON A MONDAY SO I AM NOT CHANGING THAT PERMANENTLY BUT ENJOY YOUR FRIDAY WITH THE WEIRDLY LONG CHAPTER IF THERE IS MANY REVIEW I MIGHT POST THE NEXT ONE ALREADY ON THIS MONDAY, WE'LL HAVE TO SEE WITH THAT! A LOT IS HAPPENING YEP, IT'S KIND OF CRAZY STILL WILL SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN AND WHAT WILL NOT, I OWN NOTHING AND YEAH BUT BEFORE I'LL LET YOU READ WHAT HAPPENS I'LL ANSWER SOME REVIEWS.**

**sicklscaler****chapter 4 . Aug 26**

**This chapter explained a little more, thanks. What happened to Dallas? Thanks for ****WRITING**** an update. Of course I ship Austin and Ally. I think this could be a good story once the story gets really into it. It feels like Survivor.**

_- HI YEAH I KIND OF ANSWERED THIS ONE EARLIER I CAN ADD SOMETHING'S YOU SHOULD READ THIS CHAPTER TO LEARN DALLAS DESTINY , AND I CAN TELL YOU AUSTIN AND ALLY IS A GOOD CHOICE TO SHIP CAUSE ME TOO, SO THERE MIGHT BE AUSLLY MOMENT IN HERE ;) I HOPE IT WILL TURN OUT GREAT, I DON'T KNOW, I FEEL LIKE THE PRESSURE IS ON SINCE MOST OF YOU LIKED 'THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST CHANCE' AND UNEXPECTED SO IDK! I FEEL LIKE THERE IS NO PLACE FOR FAILURE, DON'T WANT TO LET YOU DOWN. BUT I WILL SAY THAT IT MIGHT NOT TURN OUT AS MOST OF THE PLANE CRASH STORIES SINCE IT IS GOING TO BE A TRILOGY AND YEAH THERE IS SO MANY SECRETS TO REVEAL, BUT ANYWAYS MAYBE IT WILL BECOME EASIER TO UNDERSTAND WHEN YOU LEARN OUT MORE STUFF ABOUT THE CHARACTERS, LSO ONE QUICK QUESTION, WHO WROTE SURVIVOR BECAUSE I HAVEN'T READ IT( HOPE IT IS A STORY , BECAUSE OTHER VICE I'LL LOOK PRETTY STUPID) :D WOULD LOVE TO READ IT! OMG MY ANSWER IS LONG..._

**Ross's Juliet****chapter 4 . Aug 26**

**Love it I'm all for Auslly can't wait for more update soon.**

_- YEAH AUSLLY IS HAPPENING SLOWLY BUT STILL HAPPENING, I HOPE YOU LIKE THE AUSLLY MOMENTS, ANY OTHER FAVORITE COUPLES, I CAN GIVE YOU A SPOILER THAT THERE WILL BE A FEW OF THEM AND ALSO ONE KIND OF SURPRISING TURN AT SOME POINT! :)_

**sicklscaler****chapter 3 . Aug 22**

**Not sure about the story yet. A little confuse about chapter 3. What happened to all the other passengers? A little jumpy at the end of chapter 3. But I will read on bc I am interested.**

_-HEY YOU ARE ONE OF THE READERS FROM MY OTHER STORY , 'THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST CHANCE'? RIGHT? NICE TO SEE YOU HERE TOO, AS YOU REVIEWED LATER THINGS WILL CLEAR UP IN CHAPTER 4 A BIT BUT THIS CHAPTER HAS MORE INFORMATION ABOUT EVERYONE, AND I THINK YOU MIGHT LIKE IT! :)_

**Therossylover188****chapter 3 . Aug 19**

**LOVE IT!**

_- AAWS THANKS I AM SO HAPPY TO HEAR THAT!_

**Ross's Juliet****chapter 3 . Aug 19**

**Great chapter can't wait for more update soon.**

_- EVERY MONDAY MY FRIEND, EVERY MONDAY! :)_

**Ross's Juliet****chapter 2 . Aug 11**

**Great chapter can't wait for more update soon.**

- THANK YOU, I AM HAPPY TO SEE THAT YOU HAVE READ ALL OF THE CHAPTERS , I AM SO HAPPY, THANK YOU FOR THAT TOO!

**Shinny Star****chapter 2 . Aug 11**

**Eeeewww! He saw the man SMASH to the ****ROOF**** of the plane?! Was there blood?**

_- I GUESS THERE WAS BLOOD, I KNOW KIND OF ICKY! :D_

**Ross's Juliet****chapter 1 . Aug 5**

**Sounds good can't wait to see what happens next update soon.**

_- I KNOW THIS IS FOR CHAPTER ONE BUT I AM WAITING TO SHARE CHAPTER 6 WITH YOU GUYS IT IS WELL YEAH LET'S SAY HTAT THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE A TRIGGER TO THINGS TO START HAPPEN SO STAY TUNED!_

**Rachel711 ****chapter 1 . Aug 5**

**It's a nice start. I'll have to read more to decide if I love it or not.**

_-I UNDERSTAND! :) HOW ABOUT READING THIS CHAPTER? ;)_

**Guest ****chapter 1 . Aug 5**

**Awesome! ! Keep ****WRITING****!**

_-THANKS, I WILL! KEEP READING IT WILL GET MORE INTENSE IN THIS CHAPTER! ;)_

**SO REMEMBER TO RED, REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE, I OWN NOTHING AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I poked her with a stick, on her upper arm. Yeah I can't lie to you she was so cute when she was sleeping. Trish had asked me to wake her friend up and I was more than pleasured to do it.

-"Morning sunshine" I sing-sang with a high pitched voice as I continued poking her. She let out a sleepy groan and turned her back at me. So instead of just letting her sleep I just had to walk over to her and sit beside her, sorry I know I am being weird and stuff but I liked creeping this girl out, it was nothing special but her reactions were just hilarious. I lent closer and pressed my mouth close to her ear, letting out a warm breath before I whispered

-" You better get up miss, because other vice you can't escape the consequences." The whisper went right trough her body as she quickly turned to face me and slapped my my face, hard. Okay maybe it was not that good of an idea to make her mad already in the morning... great thinking there my friend, great thinking I schooled myself in my head, catching the glint in her eyes.

-" Never do that again, Moon" She groaned making me chuckle. " Now get off me" she snapped.

-"What if don't want to?" I whispered to her with a smirk.

-" Do you want me to slap you again" she raised her eyebrows.

-"Okay, Okay! You win!" I told her lifting my hands up as in surrender.

-" Good" she looked at me and then quickly around us. "Now where is Trish?"

-"She went for a morning walk, to gather something, I didn't quite listen what it was" I confess

-"Big surprise there" the petite girl glared at me as she got up and walked towards the fire place. I stayed where I was and enjoyed the view of her just walking in one of Trish's over sized T-Shirts.

-"Good you are awake!" Trish entered our camping spot from the woods.

-" So what's the plan today" Are we going to take all the stuff with us or are we going to get back here?" I asked before Ally would start complaining about our little encounter. I didn't need Trish to want to kill me, not at yet least.

-" I think we should move" Ally spoke.

-"It would be easier to stay", Trish frowned.

-"But we would always need to get back here after a day of searching!" ally made her point

-" But all the stuff, we need to take them with us!" Trish complained.

-"It is not like you are carrying them" I told her

-"Good point lets take them with us" she gave me an evil smile as I just soughed and picked up the bags. "Let's go!" Trish just firmly added as we started walking deeper to the woods.

**CASS'S POV**

The girl was gone, not there, gone. Why didn't I feel happy, I didn't like kids, I had never wanted kids, I never spent time with kids, had no younger sisters and never went babysitting. Why were I so upset about the fact that the little girl was gone. How was that even possible, a little girl lost in the woods with a sprained ankle, how? I had once spraid my ankle, myself and t was not easy walking the day after, how did the little girl do it?

-" Dez!" I yelled. "DEZ!" why couldn't the stupid red head answer me? After a few seconds the red head appeared in front of her, she didn't know where from , but she didn't care either. Of course he was filming, capturing her fear on the camera, Cassidy never hated cameras more.

-" Put that away, the girl is gone Dez, I can't find her?" I went of trailing.

-" who is gone?"

-" The girl, Leslie, Leslie is gone!" who else was there, I fought the urge to roll my eyes, this was not the time fort that.

-" She can't be, hasn't she like a sprained ankle or something" Dez gave her and asking look.

-" She can't be far, I guess but I can't find her" I felt my eyes tear up, why was I crying, what was wrong with me, I never cried not at least over some stupid little girl who meant nothing to me. Dez looked at me sympathetically, he closed the camera as he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a friendly hug.

-"It's not your fault, we are going to find her, I promise" he told me with a soft voice.

-" But how?"

-"Well to start it off, we have to start looking" The red head gave me a cheeky smile and started walking in one direction. "Are you coming" he asked me pausing and I ran after him, maybe we could find the little girl after all.

**TRISH'S POV**

Okay talk about cute, I mean seriously Ally is too cute while arguing with Austin. I like the thought of those two kids together. How ever we shouldn't be flirting and spending time playing stupid games with each others feeling right now, what we should be concentrating on is finding the red head, because after that we can all move on an start freaking out about the fact that we are lost on a deserted Island in the middle of no where with a limited amount of food.

Well as I said we need to find Dez first. That boy has to be crazy, because who in their right mind would leave the pane alone, and why didn't he come to check on us?

-" Do you miss Jace" Ally's voice asks , as we walk towards the unknown not knowing what is out there waiting for us.

-"Huh?" I ask her.

-"Jace, Trish, honestly don't tell me that you have forgotten your boyfriend?" Ally laughs.

-"What about him?" I ask her.

" Jeez Trish, you are totally zooming out, I asked if you are missing him"

-"I guess so! I haven't really had the time to think about it, you know with all the searching after that stupid red head and everything!" I cough.

-" Mmmhh... Sorry for that!" Ally sounds unsure.

-" Alls, what are you apologizing, it is not like you made the plane fall, or told that lost weirdo to start taking a hiking trip, it is not your fault, so stop apologizing!" I snap at her, sometimes she is too nice and it annoys the hell out of me.

-" Well yeah but it was my idea to find him and.."

-" He is our friend even if I sometimes don't remember why, but he is" I cut her of giving her a quick smile. " Hurry up, there Blondie, you don't wanna everyone to know that two nerds will out run you, do you" I yell to Austin who is walking after us.

-" Hey! I am carrying the bags" he complains and makes me chuckle.

-" Oh so now you are weak too?"

-"Trish, let's leave him alone, so where do you think Dez has gone?"

-" What's up between you too?" I ask her even if I know exactly that my best friend is slowly falling for the blond, developing feelings she never had before.

-"Pfftthh... Me and Austin? haha very funny, nothing! why would you ask that" she laughs nervously.

-"Nuh I must have mistaken, but I thought he liked you" I smirk and continue walking.

-"No, seriously you have been away from Jace too long" she mutters.

-" So do you miss them?" I ask her after a moment of silence.

-" huh who?"

-" your mom, dad, Marie and.."

-" You know I always miss my mom, it is not different even if we are out here alone but dad and Marie, I don't know, I should, shouldn't I? Still I don't, it's weird, all of this hasn't sank in yet I guess"

-"What about.."

-"There is no-one else to miss for me out there and you know that!" Ally suddenly snaps and continues walking faster than before.

-"Okay, what ever you say" I cough.

-"What did you tell her" The blond asks me as he finally reaches me.

-"None of your business" I tell him.

-" Okay, so you are both mad now" he mutters making me smile a little.

-"Okay Blondie, where do you think we are?" I ask him curiously, I have been wondering over that for a while now.

-" in the woods I guess" he smirks.

-" No I mean where did you think the plane fell" I groan.

-" In the sea?" once again that stupid smirk is plastered on his face.

-" Haha very funny, I see what you are doing there, now don't" I tell him making him laugh.

-" So seriously, I have no idea, I have been thinking, we were flying to Greece right?" he looks at me like he is asking a question waiting for my answer.

-"Right!"

-" So I am guessing we are near the coast of africa somewhere or maybe already in Europe""

-" How many deserted island do you know in Europe?" I raise my eye brows at him.

-" Don't judge me there, I am sure there are deserted Island in Europe too" he chuckles a little.

-" You are quite clever, Blondie!" I give him a genuine smile for once.

-" I am trying my best" he smiles and after that the silence settles down between us, Ally is somewhere out of sight but she cant be far, she would never go far away.

-" What do you think is out there" Austin whispers to me looking ahead, not worried but still unsure.

-" We are about to find out I guess" I smile to him ensuring, I find it hard to believe that this boy, walking right next to me is the popular Austin Moon, he seems so vulnerable.

-" Yeah I guess" he answers me with a smile, as I sigh. " You know they are going to find us, we are going to be okay, home, safe, at some point" he tells me then, I don't know if he is trying to make me feel better or is he trying to make himself believe that. Either way I give him the light smile.

-" I know!" And as if that was the queline we hear Ally scream somewhere in front of us, making us to run in the direction of the terrified sound.

**BROOKE'S POV**

We are in the plane, and I am horrified, but I can't and I wont show that to Alex who is searching desperately, he walks to the bodies, and turns each and every one of them so he can see the face. I shiver, I would say there is something wrong with him, but the desperate look gives away that he hides something, maybe e has lost someone special in that plane crash and he is right in one thing, it's none of my damn business. Still I can't help to be curious.

-" She is not here, I was right, but she has to be? She can't just disappear from a plane" The guy speaks to himself I can tell that, he doesn't even remember me at the moment.

-"Who, your girl friend?" I can help you look, how did she look like?"

-"My what? no!, Well maybe, I don't know?" he stumbles across the words.

-" I understand, it was complicated!" I speak as I give him an understanding look. " how does she look like?, What was she wearing?". He looks at me like am crazy, kind of rude if you ask me, I am just trying to help!

-" she was small, petite, thin i guess, brown hair like yours, but curly" he mumbles.

-"Okay, so a petite brunette, that is! What did she wear?" I start walking trough the corridors as I look around me searching for the body of a petite brunette girl" I hate this but I will do anything to find her, if it brings the man some peace so I never need to come here again. As I walk trough the corridor, there is bodies here and there, A young woman that has closed eyes and that has blood covering her white dress, an old man with cracked for head, who has this weird greenish color on his face. Two young blond girl, under 10 years old or something are lying there with afraid looks on their faces, I pass one seat, an old man is lying on the corridor , half of his hand is scratched up and there is a pool of blood under him. I breath in and out, to get my head straight. I need to find the girl to get out of here. I see Dylan and Jake, in their seats or actually over their seats, Dylan's head is hanging in a weird position. I need to get out of here, it is different to see random dead people, than to find old class mates, crushes an exes lifeless in this fucking plane. I turn my head to the right and my eyes land on her. Not the girl, but ms. Wilson. she is lifeless hands crossed as if she was praying for her last mission. I feel the anger rush trough my veins, she is the reason for this stupid trip, she is the reason that made us all end up here. I control my urge to shake her rapidly, she is dead already it wont help anything.

-" It is still your fault, all of this" I whisper.

-" Did you say something?" Alex voice is so close to me, yet so far away, why did I end up here with this man, who I have absolutely nothing in common with? Why couldn't it be me and my friend Cassidy? Or maybe Asutin Moon, Cassidy's ultimatly handsome boy friend, I have been secretly crushing on since, well since like forever? No they both had to die and I am stuck here with this jerk.

-" Bridget?"

-" It is still Brooke!" I decide not to go back the corridor anymore, I am not going to identify my dead best friend or crush, no someone else can do it, and anyways neither of them have brown hair and I think Austin wouldn't match the description of and petite girl anyways. " Do you remember anything about her?" I sigh.

-" Well she sat in the seat 98 a, but she is not here anymore, it's this seat right here" he tells me with a smile I can't quite identify.

-" No it, can't be, that seat was taken by a girl in my group, you must have the wrong seat!"

-"I am quite positive it was this one, see I was sitting on the other side of that dead lady over there", he tells me as he gestures to ms Wilson.

-" No but I am sure this seat belonged to a girl in my class, you see my friends boy friend came to sit with her for a while so she wanted me to check who the bitch, I mean girl was"

-"Bitch?" Alex smirks at me amused.

-" That is not the point, this seat belonged to that girl, Ally Dawson".

-"and you are sure about that" Alex asks me looking at me like he is trying to find out if I am playing him, what is wrong with this guy.

-" Really sure!" I tell him with a smile.

-" Okay then" he tells me as he opens the box for hand luggage, searching it eagerly. He stops groaning angrily dragging his hand trough his dark hair, in frustration. " Fuck it is not here, and I lost the ril again!"

-"Wait, let me get this straight you are searching for Ally Dawson?" I ask him feeling more confused that ever.

**ALLY'S POV**

I look at the creature with fear in my eyes, as it slowly comes closer and I take small steps away from it. I ear some running as Trish and Austin catch me.

-"What is it?" Trish ask me worriedly. I wont answer, I just show her with my eyes and as she follows them, her eyes land on the animal walking towards us. That is when Austin starts to laugh, he looks at me like I am insane or something.

-"Ally really you are afraid of a mongoose?" He starts to laugh as he takes a step towards the creature and it runs off. "See they are not that dangerous, are they, but I a quite confused don't they usually live on savannas?" Both me and Trish glare at him. "What" he snaps.

-"What, how, when, what?" I am to confused to even produce a question as he gives me a cheeky smirk.

-" What Ally is trying to ask here is when did you get that smart?" Trish laughs at my failed attempt.

-" just because you guys think I am stupid, doesn't actually mean I am?" he laughs at the shock on our faces.

-" But you are the jock, popular guy, leader of the kids with a life? You party, you do sports, you party, you hit on girl and you party again?"

-"Well that doesn't mean I can't get A's in the most of the classes!" he chuckles. " Now help me out here, because you are still supposed to be the smart one here! am I completely wrong or does this look like the rain forest to you?"

-"It can't be?" Trish starts

-" Why not?" I ask. " This looks a lot alike the background in the pictures my mom sent me"

-" But we were supposed to travel to Greece, why would the plane decide to fly over Africa?" Trish whines.

-" I don't know" I tell them quietly.

-"This, is weird, and that is hell of a good question" Austin speaks.

-" Let's for once say that you guys are right, and this is actually the rain forest, ain't there some very dangerous animals in here than" she asks looking at me and Austin. " Yes you brainiacs, I am asking" you she snaps when we don't answer her right away.

-"Besides, the snakes, spiders, and poisoned flora I think we will be fine" Austin tells her.

-" you are forgetting the leopard" I correct him

-" Oh yeah well it's only a problem during night time, and if it is hungry" once again he smiles at me.

-"And the angry apes, gorillas and chimps, you know" I tell him

-"Angry apes?" Trish repeats?

-" Let's just try to not make them angry" Austin laughs

-" What a great solution" I reply sarcastically still giving him a small smile.

-" Do you guys even listen to yourselves?" Trish asks us. " You are basically saying that there is a very big chance that we will die, she tells me.

-" Well we will start starving at some point!" Austins voice is cold. making both me and Trish to look up at him. "What I am just stating the facts here" he groans.

-"So we're going to die anyways" Trish whines.

-" Let's just find Dez so we an head back to the beach" I scoof and start walking again, Austin tries to start a conversation with Trish, who is pouting like a five year old as he makes no success with her he walks up to me leaving here behind us.

-" So, you are afraid of mangooses" he smiles at me weridly.

-"No, for information I am not" I tell him even if I want to laugh.

-" Fine so no phobia for mongooses, it's only planes huh?" he talks with a low voice.

-"How long have you been a closet nerd?" I ask him changing the subject.

-"Closet nerd?" he laughs.

-" Yes closet nerd!" I smile.

-"Well if I would be telling you that you were right I would have to tell you that always, but.."

-"Great there is a but.." I mutter.

-" You know how much I like but's , you have a great ass btw!" he smirks.

-" what a gentleman!" I sarcastically cough.

-" ... but back to the but I have never been a closet nerd!"

-" oh really?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

-" No, all of my friends know I do goo in school, they just don't care, because I am as awesome as your ass!"

-"Did you just compare yourself to my ass?"

-"maybe I did?" his smirk is soo annoying.

-" well I didn't know that you are a nerd, and I bet half of the school doesn't know it so that still makes you a closet nerd!"

-" No, it doesn't because I am not hiding it, like you are hiding your secret talent, singing tat is!" he smirks complacently.

-" Wait what, you know that I can sing" I look at him in shock.

-" Well I over heard you once, so yeah I know that you are an amazing singer" he tells me making me blush.

-" So you are an eavesdropper as well" I give him a grin.

-" Are we trying to fin out things about each other here" he smiles to me. " Like friends?" his voice is almost hopeful, but I am not sure maybe I am just imaging things.

-" Maybe Moon, Maybe we are!"

**DEZ'S POV**

Cassidy is seriously freaking out, again. Well yes she lost the girl but it is not her fault, she is just not used to kids. I am still afraid, there is still dangers out here, I am not even willing to go on about them, animals, the big cliff besides us and the forest on the other side. I thought that this place would be easier to find, if any search patrols would ever be sent here, we are higher, and we can see a part of the beach here from too, not the plane which is a pity but still. I look over the "Camping spot" we have built a shelter, I am so grateful of the skills I got at summer camp when younger, because seriously you couldn't let the girls sleep under the bare sky.

-"Leslie, Leslie, Les!" Cassidy's voice plays trough my ears, Cass is full of surprises, and I am starting to like her, don't get me wrong I am not in love her, she has boyfriend and she is not quite my type either, but like her more as in a friend, before I just viewed her as a whiny bitch. I am glad to be proven wrong.

-" Leslie, Leslie!" her voice is full of worry.I am fighting the urge to take out my camera, Focus Dez you need to find the girl first.

-"Leslie, it's me uncle Dez" I yell trough the forest.

-"Leslie, I am so sorry" Cass yells after that, "please come back" she pleads.

There is just cold silence around us, I wonder if there could be any other survivors somewhere, I mean the plane was not that small either, I know it was not a big plane. I just hope that my friends would have survived. I fight back the tears, I am weird I know but I am still a guy and guys don't cry. Fuck who am I kidding, I used to cry all the time, when me and Ally were watching romance movies, and she cried, Ally cried too. I remember her lifeless body in the plane when I woke up.

_FLASHBACK_

_I felt the plane crash to the ocean, it was softer than what I had thought, that's how I guessed it had to be the ocean. I had closed the table and leaned to my legs, there was steps, someone walking out from the front of the plane, I decided to get up and follow them but instead of anyone opening the door everything went silent again, I am not sure maybe just imaging stuff. I heard soft crying behind me. I looked over almost sure that it was Ally, it kind of sounded like her. It was not, I saw her lifeless body leaned over the table she hadn't had the time to put up, there was blood on her shirt, near her shoulder, I tried to look at her but I couldn't she looked so broken, Trish looked peaceful like she was just sleeping, I remembered that she was sleeping before the plane started to fall, lucky her she never got to be afraid, I get up and look the people, as I take a last look at my best friends I see a little of blood on the lower edge on Trish shirt there is also blood on her neck. Maybe she hit it as he leaned on the window? I start walking to the back, I see a body on the floor close to Ally's and Trish's place but I jump over it and continue toward the voice. The girl who is crying, I find her, It is Cassidy, from my class, the bitch who is sometimes making fun of me and Alls, was making fun of us, after this she is just going to make fun of me. I get a instant thought of walking away and leaving her there, but I don't instead I get down on her level._

_-" Hey, hey, it's going to be okay" I whisper to her. She jumps at the sound of my voice, but lets me unbuckle her seat belt and help her up. _

_-"What are we going to do" she sounds so broken so soft I had never seen her like that, I look over at her boyfriend who is also pressed against the table, just like my Ally. I reach for her hand and drag her away a few steps. She follows._

_-"Everyone is dead!" she whispers, more to herself._

_-" Not us, we are not dead, we will get out of here, first of this plane then out of where ever we are" I assure her._

_-"Okay" you can't describe her voice it's so broken, so soft and still so beautiful, maybe I was going crazy or maybe I was just very happy to find another human being alive. We walk towards the front again I stop at my place as I reach for my hand luggage. I look out of the window, there is sea everywhere. We continue to the front._

_-"We need food I tell her, looking confused at the floor, the little scuttle to the luggage hold. It is open, maybe someone else is alive? I shake of the stupid thought from my head, why wouldn't they have freaked out and tried to find someone else alive? I start stuffing food in my small back bag of mine, I am happy it is water proof, not only will the food be good when we get out of here but also my camera and laptop are going to survive this crash. As I am finally ready, I hear a small cry, making both me and Cassidy to turn around and there she is in the first row, beside a dead young woman sits a toddler, with two brown pig tales and a pretty red dress. _

_-"Mom, mom, wake up, mom" she cries. I push the back pack to Cassidy who is standing there frozen as I walk over to the little girl picking her up,_

_-" It's going to be okay, sweetie, it is going to be okay!" I assure the little girl as we get the door open and look out off the plane, there is water underneath us but in front of the plane a swim away is main land._

_-" Let's go, I hope you can swim" I tell Cassidy who looks at me like I am crazy but then all of suddenly jumps in an starts swimming with my backpack, I look at her surprised but don't even hesitated as I grab the little girl and follow her out to the ocean, We splash down and I start swimming after her._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

-" I found her, I found her, Dez I found her" Cassidy yells shattering my thoughts but earning a smile of me her voice is so excited, you know like if her long time crush just had asked her to prom or something. And all she did was find the little girl she didn't even know to days ago and who she disliked yesterday, I look relived as I see her running towards me with Les in her arms. I grab my camera from my bag and start filming her capturing every single second of her joy as she finally reaches for me.

-"She was not far away, looking at some chimps, it's crazy, they were not even noticing her, but I found her ,she is safe" Cassidy happily half shouts as if she needs the whole island to know that Leslie is in fact alive and well. I smile at her excitement, when she finally notices the camera.

-"Really do, you always need to film me when I am acting all crazy"

-"Can't help you are meant to be seen on camera you know" I smile to her.

-" Oh stop it, I am not, not here at least? And don't you think it would be waste of your battery to film me?"

-" I am always prepared you know, I have two extra batteries with me"

-"The memory card then? you are filling it with stupid stuff like my craziness" she laughs

-" I ave five memory cars too so I think we are fine, And besides I have the other camera too and two memory cards to that one and one very effective battery too" I tell her.

-" But don't you want to catch something important on that tape? Like the surroundings or Leslie or something"

-" So Leslie is important to you?" I can't hide the fact that I am overjoyed.

-"Of course she is, this girl is amazing" Cassidy tells murmuring the last words to Leslie's tummy, making the little girl laugh and I have to agree with her both of the girls are simply amazing.

**DALLAS'S POV**

-" Arianna, no, you are not running from us, no!" The blond girl with pink tops yells after the little girl who runs in front of us. The little girl turns around, putting her tongue out, making the older girl look at me and roll her eyes as I chuckle at their behavior.

-"Arianna that was not nice! You should apologize to Cecilia!" Elliots voice is cold but still caring.

-"Leave the little girl alone, she lost her mom only one day ago, let her be for a while" A strong voice instructions voice belongs to the old military officer, Neal Armstrong .HE carries two bags on his shoulders, one of them consists a tent, he was going on a fishing trip, he told us to a country called Norway or something but was going to visit his sister in Greece for a few days before that, or at least that is what he told us.

-"Arianna, don't go that far" Cecilia yells again, she has a worried look in her eyes although just yesterday she didn't even know that little girl.

-" Catch me!" the little girl yells as she giggling runs out of sight again, that little 8-year-old is a handful.

-"Oh I will" Elliot sighs as he starts running after the girl, after throwing his back bag to me

-" She is funny" Cecilia tells me as I walk up to her.

-"No she is a little monster but we all just act like it is cute because her mom died yesterday" I tell Cecilia giving her an encouraging smile.

-" No she really is cute" Cecilia laughs.

-"Fine let's make a deal, she is cute but so are you!" I tell the girl who blushes and turns away.

-" I already told you I don't do love" She tells me in a quite tone.

-" I know that" I told her " We can just be friends you know" I assure her earning a new smile form her, which is completely a lie, we can try to but in the end I am going to make her fall in love with me.

-" Look, I caught someone" Elliot yells from behind a few trees that are covering our sight, e have been walking for hours, and we walked hours yesterday too.

-" You kids give me a headache!" Neal frowns as we reach Elliot who is dangling Arianna in his arms like she is a monkey of some kind, the little girl is giggling. With that statement the old man throws the ruck sack down on the ground as we stare at him.

-"We are going to stay here for a while" he tells us firmly. "There is no point of going deeper, we nee to find our way back at some point and who knows maybe there is other survivors out there, maybe they will find us if we stay" he gives us alight smile, which is almost creepy, he never smiles.

-"Fine" Elliot states with a smile.

-"Sounds good to me" I admit , as you maybe noticed I am tired of walking.

-" Great" Cecilia coughs not letting Arianna out of sight.

-" Okay, Cecilia, Elliot and Arianna, can start search for wood, when me and Dallas are putting up my tent he tells us" I feel a inch of jealousy in my chest why is Elliot getting to go with the girl? Cecilia I mean, I wouldn't mind less of Arianna but Cecilia is totally my type.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

We are walking, me and Ally besides besides each other and Trish behind us,we get to a small river and there we see it.

-"Look!" Ally yells. Trish catches us and her eyes wander around the surroundings.

-"What is that" she asks.

-"I think that is a plane" I tell her and start walking towards it.

-" It is starting to turn dark it will give great shelter" Ally smles happily.

-" Great!" Trish gives in. We walk over to the plane wreck, the door is out of place and the wall is kind of destroyed, I head in first to check that there is no-one inside, no animals no bodies, I smile happily, but turn around when Ally sequels lightly.

-"What is it" I worry.

-"Nothing I just cut my self a little on this stupid panel" I can see her bite down her tears, the wound is kind of deep, and it is bleeding, here take this I tel her and take of my shirt, and wrap it around the hand tightly.

-"No, now you wont have a shirt" she tells me.

-"Relax, I still have this top, it was getting hot in here anyways!"

**SO THAT WAS IT FOR TODAY, WHAT DID YOU THINK, I A KIND OF EXCITED NOW WHEN THERE IS ACTUALLY FOUR GROUPS OF SURVIVORS? YOU? THE BROOKE IN THE PLANE PART WAS JUST SO CREEPY, AND FINALLY I GOT TO TELL YOU HOW DEZ AND CASS GOT IN THE SAME GROUP AND FOUND LESLIE. LESLIE IS SOO CUTE BTW! AAAH! MY QUESTION TO YOU WOULD BE 1) WHICH GROUP SEEMS MOST INTERESTING AND 2)DO YOU THINK THERE IS STILL SOME SURVIVORS SOMEWHERE? i MEAN LIKE A GROUP OR MAYBE SOME ONE ALONE IN THE WOODS? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

PREVIEW 1:

-"...she ate of these didn't she" Neal shouts

-" They are poison berries!" Dallas tells us.

-"She is gone, gone, like really gone" is all we her between the sobs," Se is dead!"  
I kick a tree in anger.

* * *

PREVIEW 2:

I am about to walk away when something caches my eye. It's a fire place and it is not very old, it looks like it has ran out in the morning or something . I might have found Ally!

* * *

PREVIEW 3:

-" There is nothing we can do about it Cass, don't blame yourself" he tells me like he is reading my mind.

* * *

PREVIEW 4:

-" Then that stupid plane fell" she states staying quiet afterwards.  
-"Do you wanna hear a story" I ask her suddenly, I can't think of anything else, she is too adult like when she is talking about the crash and it scares the hell out of me.  
-"Maybe, what is the story about" she asks me turning her head towards me.

* * *

**SEE YOU ON MONDAY! ( MAYBE ALREADY THE DAY AFTER SUNDAY? WHO KNOWS!)**


	6. Unlikable encounters

**IT WAS HARD TO GET A MORE INTENSE CHAPTER THAN THE LAST ONE NOR THAT LONG! LIKE 6.908 WORDS IS CRAZY! YUP! BUT HOW EVER I AM BACK AND THIS CHAPTER WILL KIND OF BE PUBLISHED A WEEK BEFORE IT SHOULD BE JUST BECAUSE I GAVE YOU A CHAPTER ON FRIDAY SO... BUT ANYWAYS. I AM GOING TO TELL YOU THAT I CRIED WHEN I WROTE THIS, SO YEAH THERE MIGHT BE SOMETHING HAPPENING AT LEAST... ENJOY THE CHAPTER GUYS AND YEAH, PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW, CAUSE IT SERIOUSLY MEANS THE WORLD TO ME, I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS STORY MYSELF SO YEAH WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINKS. I OWN NOTHING WELL EXCEPT SOME CHARACTERS AND THE STORY LINE SO ENJOY AND THEN REVIEW! **

**CASS'S POV **

I am looking at Dez's bag pack, there is just the last bite of food left. Yes I am worrying, we are going to starve soon, and it is not good we have a 2 year old with us.I pick up the last food and walk over to Dez and the little girl who are laughing and filming the surroundings around them, I smile but quickly hide it, it's time to be serious.

-"Dez we need to talk, you remember the food, you know we are kind of running out of it" I tell him trying to chose words that a two year old would not understand, Les looks up at me giving me a cheeky smile.

-" Here you go" I tell her and give her the third of the last bit of the turkey there is. She happily excepts it and starts to gnaw on it. I feel so bad for not having any food left for her, I look at my own piece and put it in my pocket to save it for later when she gets hungry again.

-" There is nothing we can do about it Cass, don't blame yourself" he tells me like he is reading my mind.

-" We could have eaten less you know!" I tell him slowly.

-"Stop being stupid, you barely eat anything, it is not because you ate a bite of turkey once a day that we are running out of it! no! it is because we had to little of it!" He tells me

-"But Leslie is going to starve!"

-"We just need to get out there trying to find something eatable" Dezz gives me and assuring smile, I reach for Leslie's hand and look at him.

-" Let's go then! What are we waiting for" I tell him eagerly which causes him to laugh but he gets up and we head to the woods again.

**BROOKE'S POV **

We have a house? We have a house, in the middle of nowhere, that's just unbelievable. I don't know, but how, how? We walked up again last night and found this little deserted cabin near a lake. it is close to a cliff with a huge fall, but I couldn't care less, we have a house and I get to wash myself, I feel like I am in heaven.

-"I am going to take a bath in the lake" I yell to Alex who just sits there reading some papers, he hasn't talked about Ally that much after that last time, I still feel that he is eager to find her, I was curious to know why. Was, that was until we got a house!I in the woods listening to the sounds of animals living, today it is actually kind of relaxing, I close my eyes for a moment and continue walking, it is so beautiful. I turn to the right and remember that i should have turned to left instead. I am about to walk away when something caches my eye. It's a fire place and it is not very old, it looks like it has ran out in the morning or something . I might have found Ally! I am about to rush to tell Alex but something makes me stop, I am not sure if I want to till him, I don't know why but still. I take a few steps towards the fireplace again. I sit down for a moment to go trough my options, when i finally get up I walk to the lake and take a bath. We have a house and I am able to take a bath this is like heaven..

**ELLIOT'S POV**

-"It hurts make it stop" the little girl yells loudly, I am so worried, I don't know what to do. "Please, do something " she cries.

-"You should lay down!" Cecilia speaks from my side. As I help the little girl down on one of our blankets, she continues to scream, keeping her hand on her tummy, like she is going to throw up. I am not sure what to do, I am so close to panicking but I can't! I can't leaving Cecilia dealing with this alone. Dallas and Neal are somewhere out there trying to find out what exactly the girl has be eating, maybe we will find a way to make her feel better when they get back. I sit down besides the girl, stroking away her nags from her eyes, hey are completely wet of the sweet of pain. She cries aloud again. Cecilia sit's down besides her too. Se looks worried.

-"Arianna, everything will be okay" I tell the little girl.

-"You know, we were just supposed t ogo on a holiday, mom, me and my bg sister" the little girl tells us, but is interrupted with her own cry as the pain is back again. Cecilia rubs her feet ightly as I dry her tears giving her an encouraging smile.

-" Neal and Dallas will be back soon" I tell her like that would solve everything, I don't know maybe it will, maybe they'll have an idea of what we should do. The gir looks at me like she would pity me, I think I am going crazy, she is just 8-years-old.

-" We were going o go to Greece" she swallows hardly." Viv said she didn't want to go, she wanted to stay home with dad but mom told us it was going to be fun, we were going to get to swim in the ocean and eat good food and we would go to the temple and look at the drift shops too, mom loved drift shops" The little girl goes on, she looks more relaxed no, maybe she is better.

-" Then that stupid plane fell" she states staying quiet afterwards.

-"Do you wanna hear a story" I ask her suddenly, I can't think of anything else, she is too adult like when she is talking about the crash and it scares the hell out of me.

-"Maybe, what is the story about" she asks me turning her head towards me.

-"Well there is going to be a princess at least a beautiful little princess who had beautiful chestnut colored hair and clear blue eyes, and her name was Arianna" I smile to the little wretch earning a small giggle from her.

-"So there was this beautiful princess, called Arianna who wanted to just have fun, she ran around and smiled and laughed and everyone loved her, she was sweeter than sugar and she was nicer than a summer day and she had the most beautiful smile. Well once upon a time a dragon came by and kidnapped this little princess and took her away to a land far away and she felt so alone, but at home her friends the maiden Cecilia and the Knight Elliot found her missing and starting searching for her, they wouldn't stop, they walked miles and miles and even then they didn't find the beautiful princess..."I continue the story.

-" And then every one lived happily ever after" I tell the little girl who is staring at me.

-"That was rubbish, you are the worst storyteller ever you know, the little 8-years-olld tells me giggling. She looks better she is more relaxed and so on.

-" That was sweet Elliot!" Cecilia smiles at me.

-" See not everyone think I am a bad storyteller" I pout to the little girl who laughs.

-" Well you still are" she tells me, then the smile vanishes from her face. " I am never going to get to go on vacation with mom and Viv, am I?" she slowly speaks.

-" Sweetie, if you close your eyes, just close your eyes and dream about, you will feel much better when you wake up again" Cecilia tells her softly. She sighs but closes her eyes and it wont take long before she is soundly asleep. We get up and walk a bit away from her, because we don't want to wake up the little girl.

-"You are amazing with kids" I tell Cecilia.

-" I am? Thanks, I have never really thought about it" Cecilia tells me.

-"Yeah you are" I tell her returning the smile.

-" You know you are a sweet guy?" She asks me with a light smile.

That's when Neal and Dallas rush back to the camping place, they look afraid and angry.

-" Where is the girl, she ate of these didn't she" Neal shouts earning a shh... from Cecilia who points to the sleeping girl.

-" They are poison berries!" Dallas tells us.

-" She wont survive, she will die any minute now" Neal sighs.

-"What!" Cecilia runs over to Arianna but it is already too late, I can tell it by the way she stops in front of the little girl ad falls down on her knees starting to cry hysterically.

-"She is gone, gone, like really gone" is all we her between the sobs," Se is dead!"

I kick a tree in anger.

-"Sometimes life is unfair," Neal states.

**AUSTIN'S POV **

I look over at Ally who is still sleeping, she is pale, too pale if you ask me. I start walking towards her but Trish voice stops me.

-" She has fever, let her sleep"

-"How, do you think it is the mosquitoes?" I ask her knowing the malaria mosquito is one of the most dangerous animals in the world doesn't make it easy to try to survive in the rain forest.

-" I don't know but I would bet on the cut though, it looked kind of bad this morning" Trish tells me putting somethings in a small textile bag she has pour out all of her make up products in the bag and is now putting some food in the small bag.

-"What are you doing" I ask her confused.

-" Me? Oh I am just packing" she tells me throwing a shirt and a pair of shorts in the same bag.

-"For what exactly" I ask her.

-"Look Moon, I am not staying here to watch how my best friend dies, without trying to prevent it" she speaks.

-"So you have a plan?

-"Something like that!" She drags the zipper close and walks out of the plane.

-"Where are you going?", I follow her outside.

-"Look Moon, I am going to try to find a first aid kit or something like that , anything at all that could help my best friend, and you are going to stay here" She firmly tells me.

-" No! You can't leave us Trish" I panic.

-" I am going to , just remember you are in charge and oh yeah check that she eats, I will be back in a few days" she yells to me. And I watch how her back get s farther and farther away, she seriously didn't just leave me in charge? I think to myself as i head inside again.

**DALLAS'S POV **

Cecilia is still crying, she is shaking harshly like she would explode any second that passes, Elliot is sitting besides her petting her back as I speak to her calmly to keep her insane. I understand them, even if I am not that into kids and stuff, It hurts seeing Arianna gone, we buried her little body a few hours ago or maybe it just feels like a few hour ago. Neal is siting on the ground looking out of this world once again. I believe that the little girls death hit him the hardest even if he wont admit it, he surely has kids and grand children at home and he felt like it was his duty to save this kid but he couldn't he rests his cheek on his knee sitting in a very weird position. Cecilia eyes produce tears after tears and they run down her cheek, her eyes are red and puffy.

-" It is my fault, I didn't look after her closely." she whispers troughs the sobs.

-"No it is not" Elliot tells her rubbing circles on her back.

-" If it is your fault it is our fault too" I assure her .

-" But I promised her mom, I promised her mom to take care of her" Cecilia cries again

-" You did, all the time, you took good care of her" Elliot hugs Cecilia a little.

-" It just proves that it is dangerous out there, we have to be careful with what we eat if or more correctly when we run out of food at some point" I tell them. Neal has walked up to us she gives Cecilia a encouraging pat on the back.

-" It will be fine!" he tells her earning a weak nod " but you should be worried, there are much more dangerous things out there than the berries" he then ads.

-" What do you mean?" Cecilia asks in a weak voice, she has finally finished crying.

-" there must be spiders and snakes and maybe lions or wolfs or hyenas out there, that is what he means" I sigh.

-" The lions and, hyaenas live on the savanna not in the rain forest" Elliot reply's in a snappy voice. I give him a wondering look.

-" 'You are all forgetting the most dangerous animal of them all"

-" The tarantella?" I ask

-" The mosquitoes?" Elliot tries

-" The leopard?" Cecilia questions

-" The desperate human" Neal shrugs.

**ALLY'S POV **

The plane is falling, she sits there panic on her face, grabbing on to her seat, maybe praying, she is gorgeous. Has beautiful brown hair, she has a brightening smile, a light laughter. The usually sparkling young eyes are now serious she. Had bought a book for her, a plain diary but now it will never maybe get to it's destination, she ill maybe never get to her destination. She looks at the brown headed boy besiddes her. He is too young to die, he was going to have a good life at their place. Safely home with his little cousin and aunt. She looks at the book again. Missing her little girl, who is at home waiting for her return. The young gorgeous woman breaths in as she finally closes her eyes, the plane gets down to the ground hit's it, she let's out a loud cry, not of pain but of all the emotions rushing trough her head as her head crashes to the next seat, the seat in front of her, the seat belt keeps her in her chair and with that everything goes black. She doesn't see how the little boy already is dead besides her, she doesn't know about how they carry her away, she doesn't know how a phone call is made, making the little brunette 6-year-old burts out in a loud cry until she is carried away in her fathers arms, her ex husbands. She just doesn't know.

-"Mom!" I yell from all of my lungs, sucking out every breath of me, I am shaking, the sweat dropping on my forehead. I am wide awake shaking.

-"Ally, Alls, honey, dear, it was just a dream" he speaks in a soft voice as he comforts her rubbing circulars on her back. But this time it is not my dad, no it is Austin Moon, mister popular from Marino high. One half of a second I am confused, then it all comes back to me, every single bit of it. It was not my mom falling this time, it was me, I am the one who got hurt, who still has a small scratch over my forehead, who has a black eye, bruises over my body. I am the one who survived the plane crash this time. I break down crying.

-"Why did she let me go? Why did she let me get on that plane, she barely survived herself, what kind of mom takes that risk?" I fire questions towards the poor blond who sits besides me , as I still cry, body shaking but now because of the sobs.

-"It's okay Alls, it was just bad dream" his voice is calm, he still rubs circles on my back.

-"I saw it, I saw her falling , she was scared too, why did she encourage me to go, did she want me to die, doesn't she love me?" The questions are more to myself even if I wait for the blond to answer.

-"She didn't know that we would..., she didn't know" he tries everything to not make me more upset, I would smile to him if I would have the power.

-"Why did the plane fall Austin" I whisper. It looks like he is thinking, but I can't be sure.

-"You know it, we were hit by a lightening" He answers rather quickly, but there still is the hesitation making me wonder.

-" I hate this!" I cough finally starting to calm down.

-" I know" he doesn't say anything else, he doesn't answer questions but I still feel responsible to answer, to tell him.

-" She was flying home from Russia, her friend, close friend had been shot, had died and she had a son" I look at him waiting for reply, he is just looking at me, nodding slightly. " Aiden, he was two years older than me. Dark black hair, she use to talk about him, although i never saw him. She, my mom was supposed to pick hi up, he was supposed to come and live with us. Me and my mom." i take a pause because I need to take a deep breath. I was living with my mom back then, she was the best mom a gril good have. So pretty, so clever, so happy. I am not saying she isn't a great mom today, she is we skype daily, she tries to be a part of my life even if she is in Africa, far away from home. But yeah Aiden was supposed to come and live with us, gaah I hated him back then!" Austin sits there looking at me, letting me speak so I do. " She and Anna were like sisters so it was more than fair to call Aiden her nephew, or so she thought, I thought I would never like him, I was never going to call him my cousin, I promised myself that. After the funeral they got to the airport, she told me that she had bought me a book, my song book. She was excited, I just hoped that she would return without Aiden. The one person who would change our family, it had always been me and my mom. I saw my dad quite rarely, visited him every other weekend. Not more often, my parents split up before I was born so it was quite natural." I continue.

There is a moment of silence, he is keeping his breath, but looking at me, encouraging me to continue quietly. " And she returned, without him, just like I had hoped, but I was ot happy, far from that. I had killed him. Not like really killed him but with that one wish I made, I killed him. The plane fell, not on a deserted Island like this one, near a city. Mom was rushed to a hospital ad Aiden? He had died right away." I sigh " i know it is stupid, but sometimes late at night, when I feel alone, I picture life if he was let the chance of living. And those rare moments I am sure that it was my fault, I know it is stupid, I know but I can't help it, that is how it is" I wait for him to tell me I am stupid, but he wont speak.

-" Then what happened?" he asks instead, his voice is harsh he has been quiet for a long time now.

-" Life went on I guess, mom went to coma and at some point she woke up, she woke up after three and a half months, April, May and June, the third week of July. 94 nights exactly, I know because I sat there and counted, and when she woke up, nothing was going to be the same ever again. I know she blamed herself for Aiden's death, she told me that. She told me that her friend had made her promise that she would protect him and that she had failed, she told me she wasn't a good mom, she told me I deserved a good mom and that is when it got really complicated I moved in with dad, a man I had met once in while, sometimes not even monthly. My mom told me she would return at some point, so we could be family again, she would return when she could be sure that she would be able to be a good mom again. And I wanted to hate her, I just couldn't, cause she never meant to hurt me with those words, she lefts for Africa, she flew there. I sat at dad's place just waiting for the call, the call about that the plane had fallen again, but it never came, she got there, and started living again. I stayed at my dad's talking to her daily first trough phone later on skype as I said. My dad remarried, and Marie came to the picture, she is sweet, loving caring but she will never be able to be what my mom was when she left, she felt like family to me."

-"She is coming back for you, you know! I am sure of that" The words that escaped the blonds mouth, made me chuckle lightly but there was a under tone of disappointment there.

-"So I thought too, when she finally visited me when I turned 12 years, she cried, told me I wa sso beautiful, everything a mother can want from her child, and then she left again, she didn't sneak out or anything, she told me to call her when she got back to Africa and that she was going to miss her and with that she walked out of the door, with her bags and flew back. She called me the next day, but I just felt like it was no longer the same.

-"You are still 15 Ally, she has time to come for you" he tells me.

-"I am almost 16, Moon, I don't need time, I need her back" I glare at him this times he actually laughs.

-" What?" I snap.

-" Already 16?" he lifts his eyebrows and gives me that amused smile everyone hate.

-"What just because you are one year older, I can't be already 16" I give him a playful smile.

-" You are quite something, Ally Dawson" He tells me.

-"What is that supposed to mean?"

-"Nothing! Wanna have some soup?" he then asks

-"I sure would but we haven't any soup, we are on a deserted Island remember?"

-"Tadaah!" he holds on to a rusty cup filled with a liquid that actually looks something like soup.

-"What is that?" I ask laughing

-" That is soup, made of an old tin of soup of peas or something and then there is a little turkey in there too since I put it there" he tells me with sparkeling eyes as I pick up the cup and lift it up to my lips taking a sip.

-"It's actually better than it looks!" I tell him " but it still tastes terrible" I laugh then.

-" I know, but it was worth try, some change to our diet." He smiles.

-So Moon-boy now you cook too!" I smirk at him.

-" Oh young innocent Ally I can do so much more than just cook, but we'll just save that to another time" he smirks back making me hit him lightly and earning a giggle.

**DEZ'S POV**

-"Nothing!" She is half shouting, I pick up Leslie who is half crying.

-"Cass, we tried!" I tell her. We have been searching for food in the woods for hours, only taking one quick pause when Les took a quick nap, while we were whispering, laughing and doing who knows what. Cassidy and I pretended we were at home so we set up an camera and video taped a "youtube video" together. 'The desert island- how to make it out alive' - tag or what ever.

_FLASHBACK_

_-" Hi there I am Dez, and this is Cass and we are filming the best friend -tag" I spoke to the camera._

_-"No we are not!, Guys don't listen to him! We are teaching you 'how to survive on a dessert Island' " she laughed so her blond hair danced around here face._

_-" Fine, yeah that is what this video is about" I agreed and she et out a light giggle._

_-"So let's pretend we are on a deserted island" she spoke then_

_-"Which we completely are!"_

_-"Hey they don't know it" she laughed._

_-" Right because everyone have a jungle in their bedroom" I replied sarcastically._

_-"So first thing you should check is water and food" She spoke._

_-" Which we didn't because we are stupid and when we thought,' hey let's get lost on a deserted island' we just simply forgot that" I quickly explain to the camera._

_-"That was totally your fault" she gives me a gentle push on my side._

_-"Was not!" _

_-" oh it was!" she laughs " Okay well because we have no food let's move on, the next thing you need is..."_

_-" a wild animal!" I scream of excitement_

_-" No! Shelter, what is wrong with you" Cassidy laughs again._

_-"Okay well we are pro's so we don't need that either" _

_-" Pro's like in we've survived like week or something by now!" Cass tells the camera seriously but with a glint in her eyes._

_-" They didn't need to know about that either" I claim_

_-" Do you think we will ever get home" Cass suddenly asks, she is completely serious._

_-" I don't know!" I tell her honestly._

_-" Well we are going to find out that later." She sighs " But if Les asks we are, we are getting home soon" she then tells me very, very clearly._

_-" Of course!" There is nothing more to add, I am about to walk over the camera to end the video._

_-"Wait" Cassidy speaks and I stop and sit down again._

_-" Mom, if you will ever see this, if I never get home that is, I just want to say that I love you and I am sorry for all the times we have fought."_

_-"Cass we are getting home, I promise" I tell her tears streaming down of my cheeks._

_-"Stop it let me finish" she tells me. " And dad what ever happens I will always be your little girl, promise". _

_-"Yeah mom and dad I miss you guys too, but I have found out that Cassidy is actually a very nice girl, so you are right mom, and I was wrong I never should judge people before I really know them" I quickly tell the camera too. Cassidy turns to me, giving me a long look._

_-" I am sorry Dez, I was quite a bitch back at school" _

_-" Well I thought for a second of leaving you in the plane, I am sorry for that" I mutter waiting for her to get mad but instead she hits me lightly and starts giggling. _

_-"Everyone lost on a dessert island listening to our advice will end up dying" she manages to tell me between her laugh_

_-"I know that" I chuckle back._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Cassidy is about to sit down when we hear something. It's a voice, a human voice.

-"Omg! Someone else is alive" Cassidy whispers to me.

-"Hi, hello! is anyone there!?" I yell.

-"Hello! Anyone" Cass yells too.

There is a silence as a man enters our sight, he looks from me to Cassidy and then back at me, not saying anything. Then a girl enters the scene, she looks at us in shock until she manages to whisper!

-"Cassidy?"

-"Brooke?" Cassidy sounds unsure, but just after a few moments she runs over her freind and gives her a big hug.

-" Are these people your friends?" the man finally speaks.

-"Yeah this is Cassidy and that's Dez!" The man looks at us " he knew Ally" Brooke then adds and it's like there is a light turning on in the man's eyes.

-"Would you kids wanna join our camp?" the man finally asks. I must say I am not sure if it is an good idea, so I look over at Cassidy, it's like the man would see my hesitation.

-"We have loads of food, there was old tins left in the cabin we found and also we got quite a lot with us from the plane" he tells us.

-"We would love to!" Cassidy immediately replies, lifting Les up we start to follow the mysterious man and Brooke.

**I AM NOT SURE WHAT TO THINK? WOW? ANY THOUGHTS ON THAT! SO ARIANNA IS GONE WHICH PROVES TO US THAT THE ISLAND IS NOT REALLY THAT SAFE! EVEN IF I AM THE WRITER I AM KIND OF WONDERING HOW LESLIE HASN'T DIED YET? I MEAN CASSIDY AND DEZ LOST HER AND SHE IS 2? ANYWAYS! QUESTION OF THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE 1) FAVORITE CHARACTER 2) FAVORITE MOMENT OF THIS CHAPTER! :) LOVE YA!**

* * *

_PREVIEW 1:_

-" Not that much, no! She didn't invite us over that much!" I told the man trying to figure out why he asked.  
-" but you still knew her?"  
-"yeah why are you asking?"  
-"Was she still writing in that old book of hers, the brown one, with leather covers and a big A on top?" I didn't understand this man, why was he asing this.

* * *

PREVIEW 2:

-"No, but we could play truth o dare" he tells me.  
-" In your mind you have surely created some weird perverted version of it" I shrug.  
-" Just plain old truths or dare" he chuckles.

* * *

PREVIEW 3:

Two people, two very dead people but that you already knew. What you didn't know is that they are shot in the head...

* * *

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME DATES AND SUCH IN MY PROFILE! :)**


	7. I think I just won this game

**HI GUYS, THERE IS SOME ****_BIG NEWS._********I AM NOT POSTING ON MONDAYS ANYMORE!** **NO I AM POSTING ON ****MONDAYS, WEDNESDAYS AND FRIDAYS**** FOR THIS STORY. JUST BECAUSE I HAVE SO MANY CHAPTERS ALREADY WRITTEN FOR THIS STORY AND I ALSO WANT TO GET TO THE SEQUEL BEFORE NOVEMBER SO YEAH. THE STORY WILL BE ON BREAK FROM THIS FRIDAY TO THE NEXT BUT I THINK YOU CAN HANDLE IT ;)** **OTHER IMPORTANT STUFF:** **IN MY PROFILE YOU CAN FIND STUFF TO THIS STORY SUCH AS PREVIEWS, CHARACTERS, GROUPS AND DATE&NAMES FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS AND I WILL POST AGAIN ON FRIDAY :) ** **i do not own austin and ally or the characters used from that show!**

**DEZ'S POV**

Cassidy was inside the cabin trying to get Leslie to sleep, how the heck did Brooke and this guy find a cabin in the middle of no where. It was weird sit there trying to talk to people who was not the familiar blonde or the little girl, who didn't communicate that well yet. Brooke was babbling, i guess that is a popular girl thing, then again Cassidy never did that, so I don't know. She told me about how she and Alex had left the plane. How he didn't almost hear her and she had to run after the man, tripping over the old man lying in the corridor. The door had been open when she finally caught him ad his attention, he was trying to get a signal with his phone but nothing. He turned around and saw her and then they left the plane together. They had been back, she didn't say what for, the man silenced her down with a cold look. You could see that he neither liked the way she went on about stuff it made him uncomfortable. He was quite something, a piece of mystery. I didn't want got get too close to him, I have to admit it, he was quite scary, tall body with large shoulders, looked like a body guard of some kind. He had black hair, it was very dark, also his eyebrows were think and black, his chin was pointy and his noise looked like he had broke it a few times. I wouldn't be surprised if he told me he had, the look in his dark brown eyes was quite intimidating and he looked like he would enjoy fighting. the weird part though was that his voice was cold but soft and he smile, sure it was creepy on his face but it was very, very likable. I didn't get it that man was surely more weird than me.

-" Did you know Ally for long" he suddenly speaks. I thought about my dead best friend.

-" Not that long, she had another best friend, Trish they had known each other like for ever. I told him unsure.

-" I heard she is really lovely" The man had stopped for a while mesmerizing the name of Trish or at least taking it in.

-"Are we talking about Trish or Ally now?"

-"Ally of course, so you must have hung out a lot at her place?"

-" Not that much, no! She didn't invite us over that much!" I told the man trying to figure out why he asked.

-" but you still knew her?"

-"yeah why are you asking?"

-"Was she still writing in that old book of hers, the brown one, with leather covers and a big A on top?" I didn't understand this man, why was he asking this.

-"Yeah, she always has that book with her? Is there some point with this conversation?"

-"Did she have a ruck sack or something with her at the plane" the man doesn't answer my question.

-" I guess so!?" I ask. And look over at Brooke who is also acting weird she is staring at her bare feet, curling her toes every once in a while. When I lift my gaze from her I see the man string at me, I can't read the expression on his face.

-"Okay what's going on here? Why are you guys acting so strange!" I ask loudly. The man stares at me, I see no emotions in his eyes but his body stiffens so I take that he might be angry at my sudden outburst. But then he relaxes again with a sly smile creeping on his lips.

-"Well Dez I am quite positive your friend Ally is alive and I thought the book could have helped us find her, see it's like her diary so we could have manged to puzzle her thoughts together, trying to find her. I am a family friend of her parents and as I saw her on the flight, and after everything that happened I feel responsible to try to find out where she is and if possible return her home to her parents."

-"So you know the Dawson's?"

-"Yes, Penelope and Lester I met when Ally was very little, maybe two or three, I was doing a research back then and Penny, Penelope needed some help with her book, so we joined forces"

-"But Ally's parents are divorced?" I ask him there is something off with this guy.

-"Back then they were still together, Ally was a cute child. Well Anyways then life took me to Russia for a research project and a few years later I ran to Penny again, she was visiting her sister, had Ally's cousin with her, she was such in a hurry but we later met again in Miami"

-"And when was that?"

-"Last year maybe? Maybe a year and a half ago, but the point is I could never forgive myself if anything ever happened to Penny's little daughter." the man turns around, he is crying.

-" Sorry, yeah I want to find Ally too, that's why I need to know I can trust you!" I tell him with a smile

-"Of course you can he tells me as he returns me a friendly smile"

But I don't, I don't trust this Alex guy, not even a little, not at all.

-"Let's go to sleep" Brooke tells me yawning.

**ALLY'S POV **

-" I am bored!" I whine while Austin is sitting on the floor leaning against the plane's wall.

-" Well you are not the only one" he closes his eyes as he says it and after that he shrugs it off.

-"I am going to die of boredom" I continue whining.

-"Fine, what do you wanna me to to do about" he finally asks.

-"Let's do something" I tell him excitedly.

-" Well we could play a game" he tells me with a smirk.

-" You are going to suggest something dirty, aren't you?" I cough

-"No, but we could play truth o dare" he tells me.

-" In your mind you have surely created some weird perverted version of it" I shrug.

-" Just plain old truths or dare" he chuckles.

-" That kind of has no point, there are no really good dares we could do, we are in the middle of nowhere!" I complain.

-" Well let's play just truth then!" he laughs.

-" Just truth? Seriously we could just play 20 questions you know?"

-" Let's play that then!"

-"Fine!"

-"Fine, let's do it"

-"Yeah let's!" there is an awkward silence laying down between us, I am not sure if I wanna answer truthfully to Austin Moon's 20 questions. I am not sure.

-" You can start" Austin finally speaks.

-"Okay, so what is your favorite subject in school, closet nerd?" I smirk at him, after I learned that he does well in school that is something i have been thinking about a lot, eve if I don't exacty know why.

-"And here you go again" he laughs. "Well I enjoy both P.E and music a lot, even if I do well in school. It's a hard pick since I love football and baseball but I am having to go with music though because, well music just makes me feel alive. Also I enjoy arts a lot but not for the right reasons, I am awful at painting, drawing and everything else art related, I kind only took Art because I needed an extra course and choosing arts I got a free nap every once in a while. But that is not what you are asking though? you want to know what "actual subject" I fancy the most? I've always liked biology and geography, I want to travel the world,wanted that is, cause I am not sure about that anymore! So I have to go with psych, cause I am dying to figure out more stuff about you and I think that is the most useful subject for my purpose."

-"Jeez I asked you a simple question, not a lecture in your life" I cough.

-" Fine hun, what is yours then?" he chuckles.

-"Anything that makes you stop calling me hun" I joke " No I like music as well, but my second favorite is biology, I would love to become a doctor someday"

-" Doctor huh? Doctor are cool!" he smirks

-" Yeah they are, they get to help people!"

-"And they get to see people naked!"

-"Oh shut up Moon!" I roll my eyes when he chuckles again." So what do you miss most about home?" I ask him then.

-" My parents, my house, they care free life" he speaks after a few second of thinking.

-" I thought you would say your hair gel!"

-"Well I can be deep too, now let's move on to you, what is the worst thing you've ever done"

-"I don't do bad stuff Moon" I smile.

-" I didn't see that coming" he chuckles.

-"Oh please it is not like you would know it, I bet you never even noticed me back in school" I try to sound upbeat and careless but I feel a sting in my heart. I quickly shake that feeling away and speak up again " What's is the most embarrassing moment in your life"

-"I once's got so scared that I peed in my pants, in primary school that was but still embarrassing!" he laughs it off. I smile at him, he knows nothing about being embarrassed.

-"So what should I ask you, I am still trying to find out the other side of you"

-"What other side?" i giggle.

-"The normally teenage girl- side"

-"Oh that side! sorry to break it to you but there is none" I laugh.

-"Who is your secret crush then"

-" I have none" I m not good at lying but I think I pulled it of until...

-"Oh come on, there is no point in this game if you wont answer honestly!"

-"Fine, I might have had a tiny little crush on your friend at some point"

-" Dallas huh?, until the plane fell down I guess" he lookes at me and I know I can't lie to him so I nod quickly.

-"You know he is a jerk right" Austin states palyfully

-"Just like you I guess?"

-"Point taken"

-"No you missed the point cause i didn't get to say it"

-"Well what is the point then?"

-"The point is that then I don't mind!" I tell him earning a smile.

-" Do you believe in love at first sight?" he then asks

-"Whoaa , I think it was my turn to ask?" I laugh

-"Can't you just answer the stupid question" he sounds displeased.

-"Fine, but the truth is, I don't know! Do you?"

-"I think we should start cooking dinner" he responds and gets up leaving me alone in the plane with this weird tingly feeling inside.

**DALLAS'S POV **

They walked of camp, searching for wood to build a fireplace. I see how close they are, laughing and nudging each others hands while walking, she is smiling at him and he has this stupid look on his face. I take a few steps closer to them just so I can hear what they are saying.

-"You know, it wasn't you fault" It's his voice.

-" I know, but I still feel like I let her down, I promised her!"

-" I know, but so did I and I couldn't help either!"

-"is life always like this?" she asks with a soft voice

-"No life can be amazing too, it used to be before the crash" he smiles a goofy smile.

-" Not mine, my life was not that nice, time after time people just let me down, and life just went on" she sounds heart broken.

-"Well okay maybe I lied, my life was not always good either, maybe that's what life is! good times and bad times all blended together" he tells her. His hand nudges hers and she smiles. She let's her hand touch his and he finally catches it. I feel sudden jealousy travel trough my body. Why is she letting him do that. She looks up at him with sparkling eyes.

-" So which one is this then" she finally speaks up in a soft voice.

-"This is definitely a good one" he tells her and then out of no where leans in and kisses her.

After that I can't watch anymore, why would Cecilia like Elliot? I get mad at the thought and as I get to the camp, anger is streaming in my veins. Neal is sitting on the ground once again with a thinking face on he had drew a few pictures on the ground, circles and lines, nothing that great if you ask an art student like me. Although how would I know, since I only took art because of the girls in the class. I started at Neal wit ha angry look on my face and he lifted hi eyes to face mine.

-"It happens when you spy on people" he shrugged.

-"Like you even know what you are talking about" I rasp.

-"I am old not stupid Scamp, I have seen how you look at her"

-"I don't know what you are talking about" I snorted.

-"About your little triangle dram, You, Your friend and the little blond" he sounds too calm telling me that. That's when I finally lost it.

-" Don't even try to understand, you know nothing about me, nothing about anything you are just some stupid old man, who feels responsible for us, so why don't you take that knowledge you claim to have to use an get us out of here! You better have a plan cause other vice we might just give up and split, walk away ad die on our own!" I am a little surprised about my own words, I never meant to be that rude! I was just so angry.

-"Look little sport, I am not here to play your babysitter or therapist, I am not here to take you kids home, I am not here to play the role of the savior of any kind, I am here on a mission, a very important mission that is and not you or any of your little friends are going to be a problem for that, once you get in the way I wont hesitate to leave you alone, not even a slightest bit concerned about your survival, not feeling the slightest of guilt if you get lost and never will make it out of here, so just stay beneficial to the mission and it might at some point be your way out of here and never, and I mean never tell me what to do again, understood sport?" his voice is colder that ice and his eyes are flaming up, I am suddenly very ware of how dangerous this man can be, he wont hesitate to kill one of us if it will benefit his mission, I don't have the guts to tell him that he is a monster so I just simply nod.

-"Good, now pack your stuff!" he tells me, it is not a suggestion it is an order. At the time Elliot and Cecilia walk back to the camp. They look confused as e are gathering our stuff.

-" What is happening here?" Elliot asks confused.

-"The mission is continuing so you better pack your stuff, because we are about to leave" and with that the man turns around and continues with what he is doing.

**BROOKE'S POV**

I am walking back to camp, Cassidy is surprisingly once again playing with the little girl somewhere, she has changed a lot during the week or two we've spent on this island. I won't say it is bad, because at some point we all need to grow up, but I sometimes I miss the old Cassidy though, I can't figure out how to approach this new Cassidy. She is closer to the redhead than me and I would lie if i told you that it didn't hurt. It's like seeing how you throw tens of years of friendship out of the window and what makes it worse we used to be more than friends, like sister's until this spring, when she kind of found out about me liking her boyfriend, I miss my "big sister" Cassidy tough, she is a year older than e so use to be quite protective over me, she helped me with guy problems and took me with her and Austin everywhere. It was always we two and his best friends. We were the it crew of Marino High and everyone wanted to be us, be with us, our friends. I miss the way she talked to me, the way she stood up for her self and her believes but now she is just playing happy little family with that Dez guy and the little girl. I shrug off my thoughts they are quite stupid I know but I canät help it.

That's when I spot him, the red head, Dez Wade. He is sitting behind a few bushes with a camera video taping something. I approach him slowly. As I get closer I see Alex, the camera is capturing his every move.

-"So, you are filming a documentary or something" my voice is a whisper, I don't know why but it caught him off guard, Dez I mean.

-"uhmm.. yeah, you have a problem with it?" he tries to sound cool.

-" I might have? It depends, you better give me a reason or I'll tell Alex about this little hobby of yours" I smirk at him, considiring in my head whether I would really do it or not.

-" I just think he is suspicious" the redhead tells me, trying to read my thoughts, I pull up the cool face again, not lending him any information about what I am going to do next.

-"Oh really, and why would that be?" I ask trying to sound as scary as Cass when she used to comfort nobody's back at school.

-" You know what, go ahead tell him!" the red head is looking me in the eyes. " I am just trying to look out for a friend here, but I know you are bitch enough not to care" he then whisper yells to me. Ouch that hurt! He turns around again and continues capturing Alex movement's he has his phone in his hand and he looks frustrated.

-"What are you still doing here" the red head sounds annoyed. I take that as my Que and sit down besides him turning my gaze back to Alex. He raises his eyebrows.

-"I might find him suspicious too!" I whisper to him " I have my reasons he took me back to the plane and searched..." I don't get to continue because the red head covers my mouth whit his hand. I turn around to face him, trying to figure out something mean to tell him but he just lifts his finger across his mouth and let's out a small shh... telling me to be quiet then he point's at Alex. He is walking around talking to his phone angrily, yes you heard right talking to his phone.

-"How is he...?" I whisper

-"Ну, я сказал вам девушка еще жива ..." Alex yells to the phone

-" I don't know!" the redhead whispers back.

-"Я знаю, я собираюсь найти ее, и что книга, не волнуйтесь!" This time the man in front of us speaks with a more calm voice.

That is when Cassidy's voice enters the scene.

-"Alex!"

-"Я позвоню, я должен идти" and with that Alex ends the call. " No, I bet they are at the lake or something, this stupid phone, there is no signal here here" Alex shrugs annoyed at Cassidy.

-"Yeah I know, it sucks, doesn't it?" She smiles at him.

-" Definitely!"

-"Well I will go and look for them, can you keep an eye on the cabin, Leslie is sleeping so in case she wakes up..?"

-"Sure go ahead but be back soon, I am no good when it comes to kids"

-"Thanks I will"

-"Quickly, let's go to the lake, so she wont fins us here" the Red head, whispers and with that we ran off. What the F is going on here?

**TRISH'S POV**

I am finally at the plane, the swim really took lot of effort this time since the waves were higher, it was not easy to get back to the plane either and the worst thing is being inside. I Finally turn around from the door and encounter the smell of, the smell of dead people. There I said it, the dead people are smelling and the smell is almost making me puke even if it is not the first time, well who cares. I walk to the back, some flies circling around the bodies I look at them but really not. How much easier was everything back in Miami? I feel responsible for Ally, she is like a little sister in a weird way, I am a year older than her, I think she is the youngest pupil on this trip, was I mean, many of the pupils who came to the trip are dead now. I get to the back where i know they usually keep one first aid kit, but it is taken, weird huh? okay, so maybe Dez took it? maybe his was more clever than I thought. I mean he has managed to disappear to an deserted Island and although all my experience I haven't managed to find him. I shrug it off. As I walk too the aisle I catch familiar face's, Dez is missing, but it feels like someone else is too, the nit comes to me. Cassidy, Austins girl friend is nowhere found. Maybe she is... I quickly start searching for her. No she is not there. I a doing it again, making false assumptions in my head, she is not. I walk back to the front, as I search for the first aid kit in there. But I can't find it. Really Dez, really you just needed two of them? I become angry, that's when I remember, sometimes they have a third one in the flight deck. I look at the door, and try to get it open, finally I pick a hairpin and start picking the lock, I am quite good in that stuff, yes you could call me a professional, the lock clicks and I smile to myself. The door is still hard to open so I take a few steps in to the cabin and the quickly kick the door open. The door gives under and I get in to the flight deck. I am not ready to see the scene before me. Two people, two very dead people but that you already knew. What you didn't know is that they are shot in the head , the other one is dragged of the seat he lies near the door head cracked too, but he was definitely dead before that happened, the other pilot from the the left chair is still there but he is leaning over the control table. I walk over and look at the the mark in his back head. It's has gone right trough where the neck and the head combine, his face is damaged trough the fall though. I take a deep breath as I look at the other chair, there is a similar pattern of blood, indicating that also the other pilot was shot while sitting there. The bullet has gone trough the side of his head, he probably turned to see who was entering the cabin? I get back to my mission, finding the first aid kit that is. And once i find it I leave the plane , wondering. There was two shot pilots and a explosion among the luggage, what made the plane actually fall. As i get to the beach I take out my second phone,waterproof and less hightec, but even that one hasn't got any signal. Where are we and what the hell is going on?

**SO YEAH... THEN THAT HAPPENED! ** **WHAT DO YOU THINK? ANY IDEAS OF WHAT'S GOING ON ON THE ISLAND. I HAVE THREE QUESTIONS FOR YOU?** **1) WHAT DO YOU THINK NEAL'S MISSION IS ABOUT?** **2) FAVORITE COUPLE IN THIS STORY ( BESIDES AUSTIN AND ALLY)?** **3) FAVORITE CHARACTER IN THIS STORY?**

_**PREVIEW MASH UP!**_

-" We are Really doing this" She asks me with a serious face.

-"Of course it is not like we have to regret it afterwards" I ensure her with a big smile.

-"jungle-prom?" I raise my eyebrow, I have been doing a lot of that lately.

-" Yeah it's this cool new thing in the middle of nowhere and everyone has been talking about it, we should go" he smirks.

_My breath quickens as I go trough my mind do i have it, no of course not I am on a vacation or was supposed to be. I mentally school myself again, this time of different reason, the animal in front of me is a leopard and it is looking at me. _

-" Do you believe in destiny he suddenly asks.

-" I don't know"

-"I would take a wild guess and pick Guinea-Bissou"

-" But that is in..."

-"Trish?"

**THAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN ON FRIDAY!**


	8. what is the plan to survive this?

**HI THERE SO NEW CHAPTER UP THE NEXT ON WILL BE UP ON FRIDAY, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE A CHAPTER FULL OF STUFF HAPPENING... YEAH, I THINK THIS STORY IS ALL ABOUT STUFF HAPPENING AND AS SOMEONE WROTE IN A REVIEW EVERY TIME YOU FEEL LIKE YOU CATCH UP TO THE PLOT THE TABLES ARE TURNING AND YOU WILL GET LOST AGAIN, JUST BARE WITH ME AND THIS STORY A FEW MORE CHAPTERS AND SOME OF THE STUFF WILL GET CLEARER. ALSO I WANNA THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEW BECAUSE AFTER THE TWO LAST STORIES I WROTE I HAD QUITE HIGH EXPECTATIONS TO THIS STORY, AND I HAVE TO SAY I AM KIND OF DISAPPOINTED, IT AS ONLY FEW READERS (I LOVE YOU GUYS TO THE MOON AND BACK) AND WE ARE ON CHAPTER SEVEN ALREADY... MAYBE IT IS JUST I AM SO EAGER OF WRITING THIS STUFF. ANYWAYS I OWN NOTHING AND I LOVE YOU GUYS A LOT ENJOY CHAPTER 8...( i HOP IT IS 8)**

**DEZ'S POV**

-" We are Really doing this" She asks me with a serious face.

-"Of course it is not like we have to regret it afterwards" I ensure her with a big smile.

-" But what about Brooke?"

-"What about her?" I raise my eyebrows at her question.

-"Are you sure she doesn't what to go with us?"

-" I am quite positive about that"I tell her thinking about our conversation earlier.

-"Okay then!" she finally gives in, I smile a slightly evil smile towards her.

-"Okay what then?" I ask her and she laughs.

-"Let's take Leslie for a swim" she tell me happily.

I think in my head that the conversation actually sounded like something else, I can think of two different scenarios where it would have been useful, but I shrug my thoughts of with a sigh. We walk to the lake and I take a look over my shoulder, to take a last glance over Brooke before the trees get in the way and I concentrate my full attention to the blond and the little girl with pig tales. I take y camera and start filming again. Cassidy laughs and makes Leslie wave towards me. The little girl giggles and hugs Cassidy tighter. I zoom in on her face and then on Cassidys, letting the camera take in her features slowly. This is not the Cassidy everyone are used to in school, this is neither the Cassidy she is used to be, so I want to remember this side of her and I am going to make a copy to her once we get out of here so she will remember this side too. As we approach the lake Cassidy takes off the clothes of Leslie so that her clothes wont get wet. she then strips down to her underwear and turns to me. The situation would be pretty weird to film if we were back at home, but we are here and it is like this is a new kind of life we live, with new kind of rules. I look trough the camera and see Cassidy pick up Leslie. Then she turns to the camera and a gives me a cheeky smile.

-" You better catch every moment of it!" she sequels as she starts running towards the water and jumps in with leslie in her arms. The water splashes around them and I smile, walking closer to the lake. Cassidys head plops up along side with Leslie's.

-"So uncle Dez are you going to jump in or are you maybe too scared" Cassidy smirks as Leslie spalshes some water towards me. I put the camera away and take my shirt of, then goes the shorts. Once in my my boxers I jump in too.

-"Still thinking I I don't have the guts" I laugh as Leslie splashes more water on me.

Once we are done swimming we stay there for a while, fully clothed with a 2-years-old so don't get any crazy ideas. After a while Leslie falls a sleep and we start talking about life again, it has become a habit og ours.

-"I don't trust that Alex guy" she finally blurts.

-"What, why?" I ask her confused, I am not asking her why because would trust the guy, I don't. I ask her why because I didn't see this coming, what has he possible done to earn her distrust.

-" I don't know, he is mysterious, there is something going on with him!" she tells me.

-" He told me he try's to find Ally cause he is a family friend of theirs" I tell her waiting to learn more about her thoughts.

-" And you believe him?" she whispers.

-"No, or I don't know, he knows the names and stuff but many things are also off with his story. Like for one thing Ally's mom has been living in Africa for years now, Ally told me she visited her when she was 12. But he told us that he ran into her last year, in Miami, that doesn't make any sense.

-"It sounds like a lie to me and trust me I know lies" Cassidy speaks.

-"But why would he be lying, why does he want to find Ally?"

-"I don't know" she whispers

-" Maybe we will find out about that later?" I smile to her.

-" About that, do you think it is a good idea to stay, I mean are we safe there, we could steal some food and start our own search for Ally, couldn't we?" her voice is assuring and I see determination in her eyes.

-" but what about Brooke?"

-"What about her?"

-"Shouldn't we take her with her if we leave"

-"I don't know, can we trust her?" Cassidys voice is cold.

-"You tell me you guys are friends or at least were friends back in the US, before the crash"

-"And we were not Dez, but after the crash things change, now we are friends and with Brooke I seriously don't know about her and what we are! She is a big girl if she isn't plotting with Alex then she can handle herself, look Dez all, I am saying is that I want Leslie safe." Cassidy sounds cold, I have not seen this side of her in weeks.

-"But we would have a psychopath looking for us, running after us, that is not maybe the safest scenario, just saying" I tell her trying to calm down her.

-" And living with the psychopath is one?" she sounds pissed off.

-" I am just saying that I am not taking the risk with him, he might become really angry nd let hell lose" I cough

-" You really should have gotten some balls by now Splinty" she sputters pronouncing the name she made up for me in my sophomore year precisely. After that she walks to Les picks her up and walks off towards the camp leaving me there open mouthed.

**ALLY'S POV**

We are cooking food, okay Asutin is and I am watching, he is shirtless and omg does he look hot. I am mentally schooling my self about thinking like that, because the truth is I am not willingly going to get my heart broken on a deserted island, with the only person I have for the moment. He glances at me over his shoulder as he grabs a piece of meat and throws it at me. I catch it and start eating and he joins me after a moment. HE caught a squearl of some kind in the morning , it is not much but I am happy in any change of diet at the moment, the bread we had from the flight ran out, also the fruits and the ready setted meals. So the only things we have are some granola bars a few cookie boxes from my bag and some candy. oh and the dry meat and turkey of one of the emergency bags Trish took with us. There is some chocolate left in Trish bag among with cheese flavored rice cakes. Other than that nothing, I guess it is quite good actually, we have also gotten more water from the river and Austin has cooked it with the help of that little pot he found, there is one more tin of pea soup in the plane but it is worth saving so squarl is actually a delicateness to us. When we are done eating we continue to sit there. Looking at each other, thinking about ell I am thinking about Trish an he is thinking about who knows what.

-"When will she return, what do yo think?" I ask him.

-" I don't know! she has been gone a few days" he answers slyly still staring at me.

-"four days Austin, four days, I've been counting"

-"Nice to know that i a that bad of company," he smiles.

-"Oh shut it Moon, you know what I meant" I laugh throwing a stick at him

-" So how long have we been here then"

-"On the Island? few weeks maybe, mostly three, we still haven't run out of food."

-" So what day would it be today?"

-"I don't know, not exactly"

-" We started the trip on a Monday" and we surely are in Europe or Africa so the flight took a pretty long time let's say we crashed on a late Tuesday!, woke up sometimes around mid Wednesday" he trails off.

-"Then it took us a day at the beach, n after that we came to the woods then we paused for a night, or was it two .. argh I can't remember and then we found this plane and spent a few days here until I got fever which was four days ago." I continue where he left.

-"I can't figure it out" he tells me.

-"Me neither, I can't decide if it is weekend or not, I can't decide anything" My voice is filled with sadness, I can't help it!

-"Okay but it looks like a Friday if you ask me" he smiles

-"And how does Fridays look like" I giggle.

-"They are all relaxed and perfect, you just got this weird feeling that something amazing is going to happen" he tells me smiling.

-"Let's decide it then, this is a Friday!" I tell him

-"Deal!"

The conversation stops as I see Austins eyes wonder across the "Camping spot" he has turned serious, he is looking annoyed but tries to hide it and even if I don't know how I know what he is thinking.

-" Don't say it" I tell him in a warning voice.

-"But it is true, we will have food a week or maybe one and a half if we are lucky then it will all be gone" He tells me.

-" Will hunt squealer , eat rots I don't know but I know we will find a way!" I tell him earning a smile.

-" I am sure we will" he assures me not sounding so convincing but he still agreed.

-"Why can't we just have normal problems like what to wear to prom or how to get all the studying done" I ask him.

-" What to wear to prom, seriously Ally?" he looks amused

-"ell prom is a big deal to me" I pout

-" Prom is over rated" he tells me.

-" I still wanted to go, but I never might get to" I sigh.

-" We might already have, missed it I mean" he tells me wit ha smile.

-"No I mean like never get to go because well we are stuck here aren't we?"

He looks at me once more then he looks like he is thinking, after awhile he shines up.

-" Well we can always go to jungle-prom" he proposes.

-"jungle-prom?" I raise my eyebrow, I have been doing a lot of that lately.

-" Yeah it's this cool new thing in the middle of nowhere and everyone has been talking about it, we should go" he smirks.

-" Are you insane Austin" I laugh

-" No I am not, instead I am asking, will you Ally 'What ever your middle name is' Dawson, will you go to prom with me?" I look at him with big eyes almost bursting out of laughter.

-" I would be delighted" I finally reply.

And that we do, having so much fun, pretending that we are going to prom together, it is so fun he sings a song and we dance and I want it never to end, which is absolutely crazy because we are still lost on a deserted island.

**TRISH'S POV**

I can't believe this I have been walking for a day now, and still not anywhere near where I left, I take in the surroundings as I walk and try to not think about what exactly happened to the plane, it has been hunting me ever since I left there and I can't find an answer that assures me that the island actually is safe. I am very aware that there is nothing I can do until we found out where the danger is lurking but it still pisses me off. I walk ahead even more angry. I was not supposed of thinking that. I look around me some where here Ally saw the mongoose last time, so the plane can't be terribly far away. I keep on walking and thinking. How is Ally right now, is she still in bed in high fever, or maybe better? if she would have gotten worse she could be dead, but I have this weird feeling that she is not. It's just a feeling though , I tell myself not letting my hopes up. I still have something to bring back, some food and some more Ally clothes I picked up before I exited the plane. I walk and walk and I am almost sure that I am lost when I see one of the trees we walked by. I smile ad am about to walk faster when I see something in front of me making me stop. My breath quickens as I go trough my mind do i have it, no of course not I am on a vacation or was supposed to be. I mentally school myself again, this time of different reason, the animal in front of me is a leopard and it is looking at me.

-" You should only be aloud to exist as a part of my clothing" I spit to the animal, as I take a few steps backwards. Running is fatal so I try to fight the urge to run. The animal is sitting there still, so I take a few more steps, I get out of it's sight and then I start running to the wrong direction but what can I do. I don't want to be eating. As I finally stop I look around me as I take in the surrounding s I start cursing loudly, I am somewhere in a rain forest completely alone, and totally lost, can this day get any better?

**BROOKE'S POV**

-"Okay now go, fast, fast I'll occupy him" I whisper to the him, who just nods, I am almost so that Alex can see me when I take one last look at the redhead, "be careful" he mouths to me before he ducks under the bushes. I take a few steps and start to run.

-"Alex, Alex you gotta see this! I think I found something" I yell from the bottom of my lungs.

He looks up, looking tired and unexcited.

-"What is it this time, Brianna"

-"It's Brooke, but oh forget it I just might have found Ally's camping place or an old one"

He stands up, looking at me sharply.

-"Are you sure?"

-"I don't know but I asked Dez he told me they were higher up than us so it can't be their old place" I ramble but come and look yourself, you know better than me.

-"What are we still doing here, let's go". And we walk off, him trying to count out things and me praying that I can keep him away long enough for the redhead to get the camera up and going and for him to head back to the cabin. We look out at the camping place, it is Cass and Dez old, I know that but Alex examines it, and looks every millimeter separently. He looks for the book again but after a short time, which feels like 20 minutes or something he finally gives up.

-" Yeah she has definitely been here, but it looks like there have been others with her. Good job though, maybe we will catch... find her next time" he tells me with a bright smile, oh boy he doesn't know I am lying to him. I am just not sure if it is a good idea to let him go back yet.

-"Are you sure she wont come back here" I ask him trying to keep him there for at least another 15 minutes.

-"Positive, she has left this camping place for days ago" The man tells me trying to get back to camp.

-" I can't get how you know, that campfire looks pretty fresh for me" I tell him.

-"It is at least 4 days old" he tells me and i shut up, Cassidy and Dez have been in our camp for five or six days now, and I don't wanna Alex to find out that I am lying.

We walk under silence, that is how it usually is with us, when we come to the lake I get an idea.

-"We should go bathing sometime, the water is surely great now, and you hardly ever leave the camp" I smile to the man.

-" I am good" he smiles back

-"Coward" I mutter with a glint in my eye

" I have nothing to prove to you Brenda"

-" How hard is it to get it , my name is Brooke" I pout and he laughs. I stop and he turns around to face me.

-"What's up, why are you staying there" he raises his eyebrows.

-"I wont move until you will learn that my name is Brooke" I tell l him but really I am just trying to win the redhead time.

-"It's not a big deal" he tells me.

-"Not maybe for you but for me it is, it's part of my identity, you know my grandfathers om was called Brooke and she was an amazing woman, she owned a bakery that was the main attraction of the town, that's where she met Granpa's dad actually.

-"I am not interested in your family's story!" the man sounds annoyed.

-"Sorry my point is that I am proud of my family and I am proud of my name so for me it is a big deal!"

-"Fine, can we move Brooke!"

-"Sure!" I give him a happy smile and we continue waking, tension is building up inside me I hope the redhead is safely out of sight, but there is nothing more I can do, as we walk I close my eyes and hope for the best.

-"HEY!" I hear Alex speak up, Dammit! I think as I am sure he got caught.

-"Hey Brookie, you open your eyes or you walk in a tree" the man speaks. and with that I let out a sigh.

-"Yes you are right, I am just so tired, I think I will go and sleep a while" I tell him happily.

-" The good part of being plane crashed, is that yo can sleep when ever you want!" he tells me and with that I walk of to the cabin, as I get inside. There is no-one there so I guess Cass and Dez took Leslie for a walk or something. I feel a sting of loneliness but lie down to get some sleep, it is not the end of the world. I am still Brooke and I can do anything if I want.

**CECILIA'S POV**

-"Really Dallas a picnic, we are in the middle of nowhere" I laugh as the guy wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

-"But Cecilia, we are going to stay here for the night, there will be no better opportunity" he whines like a five year old.

-"Okay but just this once and only once because we have nothing better to do, as Elliot is doing something with Neal" I shrug

-"Great, once is good with me" he smiles and I smile back. He picks up a blanket which he has wrapped to a ball containing what we are going to eat. s we walk off I it is nice he talks about home and I picture it in my mind, how it is having loving parents friends and girl, what ever he has. Our lives have been so different, I am so thankful when he doesn't ask about my life. Instead I tell him about every single thing that makes me happy. Nice weather, my new-old car I just bought, the little hole I call my home and the pile of junk I call my stuff. My auntie, the neighbor who visited me, and Talia, my best friend. What I like about Dallas is that he doesn't ask questions like everyone, he is the type of guy who just wants to have fun so even if he knows that I am not up to that kind of fun, he doesn't think that he does have to learn every single piece about me there is to know. I mean I like Elliot, I might even love Elliot or maybe it is too soon for that but he too asks hell of a lot questions.

-"Right here" Dallas decides and smiles at me I return the smile and nod, he opens the baggage up and places the blanket over the ground then he puts the food back on it.

-"Perfect" he whispers as e finally sits down, I sit down close to him ,the blanket is not htat big, you know. There is a light hearted silence there when we both scan our surroundings, some birds are singing and it is like we were on a movie set somewhere, but we are not I remind myself.

-" This place is quite beautiful" I finally speak

-"I totally agree!" he simply states unlike Elliot Dallas is a man of few words, at least I think so.

-" Why a picnic?" I suddenly ask, the question came to me out of no where and I gave it a chance.

-" It takes you mind of everything, I am so damn tired feeling I am lost, I want to feel like I know this place and gong out on a picnic kind of indicates that I do" a smug grin is forming on his face.

-"Deep" I chuckle

-"Yeah I know ,I have my moments" he laughs it off.

-" What is your favorite thing about home" I ask then.

-"You sound like an interviewer you know" he scoots " but I like football, we used to play with my friends Elliot and one guy named Austin. Also we went to parties and stuff. I enjoy music, I would say love but that once again requires that you can sing or play, which I don't" he tells me as he waits for me to speak again, the weird part is I feel like I should tell him something he has opened up to me and everything and I don't do that very often.

-" I liked feeling safe, or feeling like fitting in, something i was never used to do, me and my friend Talia used to sit in my new kitchen, and take in the sun as begin to raise in the morning, weird I know but that exact moment I felt like I belonged there in that exact kitchen, something I found very rare."

-"How was your kitchen then, was it as beautiful as you" he asks making me blush a little something else I hadn't done in a while apart of spending time with Elliot.

-"No the kitchen was a totally hideous." I laugh he doesn't ask questions just smiles to me

-" You don't ask questions" I blurt and quickly cover my mouth with my hand, he chuckles. " Not that I mind it, I actually think it is nice for a change" I add to my stupid comment.

-" I thought you didn't want to tell me" he tell me honestly

-" I don't like to speak about it but since we are friends maybe I someday will" I assure him with a smile.

-"I will be waiting for that day, I bet that will be a interesting story"

-"Nope just completely stupid and pointless maybe a little sad at some parts" I tell him

-" Do you believe in destiny he suddenly asks.

-" I don't know" I smile and then it happens something terrible he leans in and kisses m, on the lips. I get up quickly, tears streaming down my cheeks, and with out a word, I run off.

-"I am sorry Cecilia" he yells after me.

**ELLIOT'S POV**

The Neal-guys is crazy, he took me looking for sighs so we could establish our location. I saw Cecilia and Dallas walking towards the other direction and smiled, Dallas was being a good friend taking Cecilia for a fun time, she needed that after everything, the crash, then Arianna and now this crazy man with his stupid mission.

-"Definitely east from US" the very same man speaks up after he studied a few plants.

-"Yeah probably some where in Europe!" I have a urge to roll my eyes but I don't this man might flip any moment. He gives me a funny look like he thinks I have lost my mind or something.

-"What does this look to you son?" He asks me as he gestures around him.

-"I don't know, like the jungle I guess"

-"The rain forest, the mighty rain forest with all it's beauty an all it's dangers" the old man speaks as he waves with his arms to mark every surrounding.

-" Well the rain forest it is then" I cough

-"No! That's where you are wrong" he states making me very confused.

-"So this is not the rain forest?"

-"Of course it is" the man spits to me, okay finally got there he is officially crazy." but there is no rain forests in Europe. I start to understand slowly.

-"So we are not in Europe, where then?"

-"I would take a wild guess and pick Guinea-Bissou"

-" But that is in..."

-"Exactly, in western Africa" the man confirms my thoughts

-"But how?"

-"that is what I would love to know too"

-"Maybe some one changed the course?"

-"It doesn't go like that son, even if they would have had to change it a little, because of the storm, it shouldn't have ended up here!" I look at the man in confusion "there is a whole mystery to solve around this plane crash" the old man states and we start walking back to the camp.

-"But Africa seriously, they would never look for the plane in here" I speak mostly to myself.

-" Well we have to hope for the best" the old man firmly states . We reach when Cecilia runs back to it out of no where, crying.

-"Cecilia, what happened, are you okay" I am about to run after her, when something or more like someone catches my eye behind a few trees.

-"Trish?"

**TRISH'S POV**

-"Trish?" I know that voice it is not ally's and not the blonds, no it belongs to..

-"Elliot?" I pronounce the name carefully as if I am afraid to believe it that it really is him.

-"What, how, what?" A grin spreads across his face as he walks closer me.

-"I could ask you the same, if you actually were going to ask me something an not just repeat words as they were nonsense" I smile back at him. It feels weird, we haven't talked since..., well who cares? This is a new situation!

-" Me and a group survivors have been living nearby after a the crash" he tells me as he finally wraps his arms around me. As I take in his scent I break the hug and take a few steps backwards lookig down on my shoes.

-"Ummhh.. you, we shouldn't you know!" I tell him awkwardly.

"Umhh yeah I am sorry for that, so how are you, you made it from the crash?" his face changes in a second from happy to sad and fro sad back to extremely happy.

-"Yeah, it was terrible though!" I tell him.

-"I know!" he just coughs. That's when a man enters my sight, he has some army like clothes on but no, they are more like suitable for nature stuff like hiking and fishing and stuff, he has white beard and observing eyes.

-"And who is this lady?" The old man asks me the voice, have heard that voice somewhere but as I can't remember where I shrug it off. Dallas walks in from the woods looking shocked as he sees me.

-"Trish De La Rosa?" Dallas stutters.

-"That's me" I laugh then I turn to face the old man again. " and you would be?" I raise my eyebrows as I hold out my hand for him.

-"Officer Neal Armstorng, but the kids call me Neal" he smiles to me.

-"Well nice to meet you Neal" I tell him as I look around me this is going to be a long day.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I can't believe it she is simply amazing, adorable and for some reason she makes my heart jump off my chest every single time her eyes land at me, why didn't I get to know this girl earlier? The prom was the best idea ever, not because I like prom, no I basically hate it, with all my heart and soul. It is so unnecessary and everybody stresses for nothing but seeing her face lighten up and a smile on her face is enough to make me take back everything I ever said about prom, I am in love not only with prom but with this most amazing girl ever. Is it wrong that I am kind of happy about this accident? I mean I would never have gotten the chance to get to know her in the way I have during these past day's. It is the thought of death and loneliness I know, the smart part of me, can tell that, but I want to believe that there is something else too. Something that wont get ruined if we ever get out of here alive.

-"Hey Moon, you are zooming out again, what are your thinking" her voice is shattering my thoughts.

-"Just enjoying the view" I tell her locking our eyes. She turn away and blushes, that is just too cute.

-" thanks for inviting me to this jungle prom with me" she smiles her cute smile and her cute eyes sparkle.

-"I would have done that back home too, you know!" I tell her suddenly not knowing why, she looks away blushing. As I walk over to he sitting besides her.

-"You don't have to say that" she whispers

-"I know but it's the truth, you are amazing Ally Dawson" I tell her not letting her eyes go. She gulps and after that pushes me lightly.

-" I am not I am same plain old Ally Dawson as always, and you had a girlfriend Moon, pretty girl friend what about her" She tries to stay calm but I see hope in her eyes, maybe she actually likes me.

-"Ally Dawson, you are the only girl for me, I am quite sure I am in love with you, let me figure it out!" I tell her stroking my hand over her cheekbones.

-"What about Cassidy, Austin?!"

-"Cassidy is history, we are over, there is no feelings left between us, Ally she might even be dead!" I blurt out.

-"Might?" her voice is shaking, tears in her eyes.

-"Yes might, she might be dead Ally!"

-" All this time there has been the chance she has been alive? Austin it's not that I wish her dead or anything but all this time she might have been alive and you have been acting like she is not, you have been leading me on, making me like you when in fact you are a big fat cheater" she yells as she slowly stands up

-"What was I supposed to do, I can't break up with her when she is not here!?" I yell back.

-"You were supposed to stay away from me"she shouts as tears are taking over her face she walks away to the plane.

-" I still love you!" I yell after her but she is gone and I bury my face in my hands sighing, why is everything falling apart so suddenly.

_FLASHBACK_

_I wake up, the sun is shining towards me. I feel a headache starting, I can't just remember why, did we go to a party yesterday, did I get drunk, but why? I look around me and everything falls finally to places. I am not at home, not in my room and definitely not having the day after form a party, I am in the plane, this is the supposed class trip that turned into a ride to hell. I try to get used to the bright light shining trough the small window besides me but it is hard, my head hurts, I look down at my lap, seeing the seat belt made me smile. I remembered the conversation I had with the brunette earlier, the seat belt may actually have saved my life! As I with shaking hands try to open it, I feel pain going trough my hurt body. These is stinging pain on my forehead and as I bring my hand to it there is blood on my hand. Great I probably look like Frankenstein's monster, that is though not my biggest problem, I am somewhere in a plane after a crash and have nowhere how to get away from here. It's like everything is turning on slowly, the pain get bigger but I also grow used to it and when the reality slowly hits me I look around me to find myself, somewhere inside my head I have already made my self ready to find them dead around me but what I am not expecting to see is that they are all gone. No Dallas, No Elliot, No whining Cassidy and No Brooke? It takes time to process the information. Where are they, I shrug the weird feeling of loneliness will be somewhere close to he plane n they will be happy to see that I am alive right, I still have my doubts about that, I slowly get up, and move my legs and arms, it hurts a little but I can mange it. I try look for my hand luggage, mostly because I had a back pack and there was some food inside but as I open he locker there is nothing left. Weird, but instead of clinging on it I start walking towards the front, there she is Trish De La Rosa talking quietly to the Brunette who after few seconds opens her eyes and breaks down, I give them a while but after that I clear my throat._

_-"Really? Can't you keep it down, some people here are not dead and they are trying to figure out a way to get out" I tell them jokingly , sounding more annoyed than what I tended to._

_-"Austin Moon! I see my wish didn't come true!" Trish frowns to me._

_-"Oh really you wished me dead? Kind of harsh" I cant help but smirk, her attitude is refreshing in this particularity terrifying moment._

_-"No I wished you got out of our lives but i guess that wont happen in the nearest future." Trsih smirks back._

-"And why is that?" I raise my eyebrows to the short girl how appears even shorter as she is ducking besides her crying friend.

-"That my 'friend', is because we are out there somewhere and you know you will not survive alone, so you are going to help me" Trish speaks with a evil smile on her friend.

-"Oh come on! I am not hanging with a pair of losers" I was going to tell her that my friends were waiting for me outside but I never got the chance to as she cuts me off.

-" And the tables have turned, now it's me and Alls against you so get use to being the flower 'friend'! "

-"Is she going to move or what?" I ask instead of starting to explain about my friends.

-"I thought you would see it my way hun, and no probably not, she is a pretty emotional and yeah" Trish smirks again, that girl is smirking more than me and that is a lot.

-" Such a cry baby" I don't mean to say those words I really don't but the carry just gets to my nerves.

-"Watch it Blondie, I can and I will kick your ass, if you hurt her in anyway so just pick her up and lets get out of here" I am scared off this girl because I am quite sure she will follow trough her promises.

-"Can you please stop crying" I ask the brunette in a softer voice because I have picked her up and she is making y shirt all wet.

-"Dez," The brunette manages to speak between her sobs.

-"Don't worry we will find your boyfriend later" i tell him having this unexplained feeling of jealousy rushing trough my veins, and with that we get off the plane.

_END OFF FLASHBACK_

I slowly walk back to the plane. She lies in her "bed" facing the wall.

-"Sorry" I whisper before I take my shirt off and lie down on mine but she can't hear me because she is already long gone asleep.

**CASSIDY'S POV**

I can't take the risk, It is not about myself this time. It is about Leslie. That girl deserves to live and if we continue to stay here anything can happened. I don't trust that Alex guy, he is acting all weird and scary. So my plan is to take Leslie and Dez with me and steal same food and then get the hell out of here. I am having second thoughts still, it's about Brooke. The conversation at the lake with Dez make me think. Brooke is a good girl, a great girl, she deserves to live too. She used to be like my sister until the Austin incident. She fell in love with my boyfriend and after a few little moments between him I just couldn't trust her anymore, not completely and now a little part of me is telling me that I am trying to leave her behind because of that, I mean I don't know? She hasn't done anything suspicious while we have been here but I still feel the weird feeling around her. This is not about me I remind myself, It is about the little girl who ispalying there close to me. I smile to the girl and she smiles back, she has the same pig tales as the first time we found her, the same red dress as when we found her. It is much dirtier now, but she is still cute as a button. Suddenly she crawls to my lap and I hug her tightly. I am just doing what is best for this little girl, aren't I? I play with her and sing her a song. That's when Dez and Brooke walk in, they are talking very happily, and I feel a sting in my heart but shrug it off.

They tell me about their plan, they have put an camera outside to spy on Alex, I already know that we are all doomed but as I realize they don't see it, I keep it to myself. And suddenly it is crystal clear I am not going to bring Brooke with me but I am nether asking Dez, he made his choice at the lake.

-"Could you guys watch Les, I need to take a bath and it's safer to not take her with me while I go alone" I ask them, Dez looks at me worryingly but I shake my head and give him a smile.

-"Sure, we would love to help" Brooke tells me as she hugs Leslie.

-"I'll be right back", I tell the little girl and blow her a kiss with that I walk away. I get out of the cabin and scan the camp, Alex is no where to be found which I feel is odd but I continue my way to the place where he keeps the food, There is a bag of Brooke's besides the campfire so I pick that up and stuff it with two bottles water and loads of food. If we follow the river we will have water when ever needed, also I don't want Alex attention to us. When I feel satisfied I walk to the lake, we have been there many times and I know it well, I hide the bag to one of the bushes as I sit down at our usual spot. The ground feels harder than usual and my hands are shaking as I pull out the camera from underneath my shirt. I put it on the usual rock we use and start recording I sit in front of it and flip the little screen so that I can see myself, it focuses on my face and I give it a big smile.

-" Hi" I speak my voice is soft and I try to bite back the tears. " Hi Dez, hi Brooke" when you guys get this I will be long gone with Leslie, but you have to understand I can't take the risk off putting a 2-year-old in danger , it is not okay!" So I will take her somewhere safe, I took food and I hope you wont get in trouble for that, you can tell Alex that we got lost while at the lake, I just wanted to tell you guys so you wont get scared, you will probably get angry but I understand that Í would have gotten too, but now I just care fro the fact that Leslie is safe. " I take a deep breath before I continue.

-" If this is a good bye video I wanna tell you that hopefully we will see each other soon, hopefully we will all be rescued, if you ran into some patrols I hope that you will tell them that me and Leslie are still here waiting for help, not for my sake I don't deserve it, I am leaving you guys I know ,but for Leslie's cause she deserves it more than anyone of us. I f we ran into someone I will promise you I will not let them give up until they finally find you!"

At this moment tears are already all over my cheeks, and I cant't keep back a sob escaping my mouth.

-" If this actually is Goodbye for some reason then, I want to tell you that I love you both, you are amazing people and you will make it out of here I know. Brooke I am so sorry for not understanding , sometimes it takes time to heal wounds and you are seriously my best friend ever, still like a little sister. I love you and I always will so keep safe and be your beautiful and funny yourself! And Dez thanks for everything, without you I would still be sitting in that plane, I am so thank full that you put our differences aside and actually saved me even if I had been a jerk to you back in school, I am sorry for everything I've put you trough and I am sorry for everything I will put you trough, I am simply sorry even if it is not good enough. I am so thankful that I can call your friend and maybe we should have called it the best friend-tag after all! So thank you both and goodbye for now on" I wave at the camera, I am about the to get up and close it when I remember something.

-"Oh and sorry that I borrowed you camera Dez!" I look at the camera as I can't help the light chuckle that escapes my mouth. With that I close the camera, put it under my shirt and walk off to the camp.

**DALLAS'S POV **

-"So Austin and Ally are both alive" we are all sitting around the out burned fire as Elliot asks his question.

-"At least they were when I left there" Trish nods.

-" So how far would you say your camp is?" Neal speaks for the first time.

-"Not far, a few days maybe, or you know I need to take us back to the track but I guess it would be three or four days if we hurry" Trish smiles.

-" You saw a leopard out there?" Elliot sounds almost terrified, I get up as Neal looks at me.

-"We need to light the fire, so I'll get matches where are they?" I wait for him to tell me to sit back down but instead he gives me a smile. Someone is in a good mood all of sudden.

-" check the tent, they should be there" I nod as I walk away to the tent. I get inside and start looking they are nowhere to be found, I spot Neal's fishing west in one corner, so I crawl over to take it. Maybe he forgot the matches in his pocket earlier. I am not ready to find what I find. As my right hand checks the left pocket, there is nothing, in the right pocket I find the matches, but something keeps me curious, the west is heavy, very heavy, what is the old man hiding in there. I open the inside chest pocket and there it is, and old pocket gun. I quickly put it back and threw the west away as steps approach. I get out of the tent to meet Neal's eyes.

-"What took you so long" he asks

-" They were underneath your sleeping bag but I found them, I shake the match box in front of him and give him a cheeky smile.

-"Good let's light the fire and eat something, we are leaving as the first thing tomorrow morning"

-" Why?" I ask and prepare myself to face his anger but IT never comes.

-"Because finding the other survivor group is beneficial to this mission", he tells me and with that he walks off ,leaving me to wonder what this mission is really about.

**SO THIS IS IT, NEXT FRIDAY THE STORY WILL CONTINUE AND i KNOW THAT I USUALLY HAVE TEASERS AND PREVIEWS TO YOU GUYS BUT THIS TIME I COULDN'T CHOSE YET SO THEY WILL BE UP ON MY PROFILE ON SUNDAY ! LOVE YOU AD YOU ARE THE BEST FEW QUESTIONS TO YOU 1) WHY DOD YOU THINK NEAL HAS A GUN? 2) WHAT IS HAPPENING WITH TRISH? **


	9. Phone calls that lead to dead ends

**HI GUYS HOW WAS YOUR WEEK, I AM HAPPY TO TELL YOU THAT THE STORY IS BACK, THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SO INTENSE, WHOAAAH... AND IT WAS 7,956 WORDS SO I WAS VERY HAPPY WITH IT, THIS ONE WONT BE THAT LONG BUT IT IS GOING TO BE WELL, STUFF IS HAPPENING AND WE ARE GOING TO SAY A GOODBYE SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I OWN NOTHIG EXCEPT SOME OF THE CHARACTERS AND ALSO THE STORY LINE. ENJOY BUT FIRST SOME REVIEWS!**

**Ross's Juliet****chapter 8 . 30m ago**

**Great chapter update soon.**

_- THANKS! :) CHECK OUT ON MONDAY! _

**sicklscaler****chapter 8 . 5h ago**

**Neal is a bad guy. They all need to find each other and get away from Neal. This plane crash as messed with everybody. ****WILL**** wait for the next update, thanks.**

_- YEAH QUITE A SURPRISE THAT NEAL TURNED OUT TO BE THE BAD GUY! YEP MESSED UP IS THE CORRECT TERM FOR THIS STORY._

**Dirtkid123****chapter 8 . 8h ago**

**Ooooo! Imma get some ****POPCORN**** and watch this story play out!**

_-I LOVED THIS REVIEW SO MUCH, IT MADE MY DAY, I WAS HAVING A BAD DAY AND YOU SERIOUSLY TOTALLY MADE IT BETTER THANK YOU! :)_

**Ross's Juliet****CHAPTER 7**** . Sep 3**

**Great chapter update soon.**

_-THANKS! :) _

**sicklscaler****CHAPTER 7**** . Sep 3**

**Lost me in some parts but now some story is coming out. Guess we ****WILL**** wait for Friday to see what happens.**

_- I THINK IT WILL GET MORE CLEAR IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS AND THIS ONE MIGHT BE A BIG DEAL BREAKER AS WELL WHO KNOWS? _

**sicklscaler****chapter 6 . Sep 2**

**Thank you got the update. I am sure eventually they will all find each other and try to ****SURVIVE****. I will read on.**

_-THANKS YOU ARE AMAZING FOR HANGING ON SO LONG ALL MY HUGS AND KISSES TO YOU! _

**Me moi i ****chapter 6 . Sep 2**

**Hi 1) i am growing to like cassidy at first she was so annoying also brooke is funny before this chapter arianna was my new favorite but you just had to kill her :( **

**2) the moment between dez and cass beaides the lake! **

**Other than that i loved the chapter! I think it is more complicated! I am not sure if alex is the bad guy? Neal could be one too he is kimd of creepy dont you think? He had a tent with him? I sm sure as an old military officer he could easily made a bomb? Also i feel that trish might be the bad guy , she was wuite creepy in the beggining! Idk! Like the story a lot! Could you update more often?**

_-WELL HELLO TO YOU TOO, FIRST OF ALL THANKS FOR REVIEWING, IT'S THE LONGEST REVIEW SO FAR, I LIKE CASS TOO AN BROOKE IS ALSO GROWING AS A CHARACTER, I HAVE SO MUCH IN STORE FOR HER. YEAH SORRY ABOUT KILLING ARIANNA, I HATED TO DO THAT, AND I CAN TELL YOU, YOU WILL HATE ME EVEN MORE AFTER THIS CHAPTER. I LOVE THE LAKE SCENE TOO, FILMING A FAKE YOUTUBE VIDEO, MEMORIES FOR LIFE. YAH I THIN KYO UARE RIGHT IT IS KIND OF COMPLICATED AND I LOVE THE FACT THAT YOU THINK THAT TRISH MIGHT BE A BAD GUY, I AM NOT SAYING THAT YO UARE WRONG OR RIGHT BUT I THINK MOST OF THE READERS ARE FIGHTING BETWEEN NEAL AND ALEX FOR THE MOMENT! i DON'T KNOW, IT LOOKS LIKE NEAL IS USING A GUN, HE COULD HAVE EXECUTED THE PILOTS THOUGH, WHAT DO YOU THINK? I AM UPDATING MORE OFTEN NOW, EVERY MODAY, WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY, SO THAT I GET TO POST THE SEQUEL ASAP. _

**Ross's Juliet****chapter 6 . Sep 1**

**Oh poor Arianna I'm so sad right now can't wait for more update soon.**

_- I KNOW, i SERIOUSLY LOVED HER, SHE WAS BIG ENOUGH TO TALK ABOUT CUTE STUFF BUT SMALL ENOUGH TO BE COMPLETLY WILD AND OUT OF HANDS! COMPARED TO HER LESLIE IS SO BORING!_

**Shinny Star****chapter 6 . Sep 1**

**That was just so messed up**

_- YEAH WELL THIS WHOLE STORY KIND OF IS, JUST WAIT AN YOU WILL SEE, I HOP YOU LIKED IT THOUGH? :)_

**sicklscaler****chapter 5 . Aug 30**

**Getting more information with each chapter. Just a little confused with Dallas, Brooke and Elliott and the people with Elliott. I think I know who they are but trying to remember. Thanks for the update!**

_-YEAH TH CHAPTERS ARE KIND OF CONFUSING OFTEN i ACTUALLY THINK I ANSWERED YOU ABOUT THIS ONE PRIVATE BUT IF THEY GET TOO CONFUSING YOU CAN CHECK MY PROFILE THERE IS A WHOLE SECTION FOR AS RED LIGHT STRIKES! :) ABOUT GROUPS AND DATES AND PREVIEWS AND YEP! YOU ARE WELCOME :)_

**Ross's Juliet****chapter 5 . Aug 30**

**Great chapter Dez and Cassidy are cute update soon.**

_- I KNOW THEY ARE ! SO ADORABLE!_

**Shinny Star****chapter 5 . Aug 30**

**HOLY COWS! THERE IS A STALKER LOOKING FOR ALLY**

_-YEP, ALEX IS KIND OF CREAPY AM I RIGHT? DO YOU THINK HE IS FAMILY FRIEND OF HERS?_

**CASSIDY'S POV**

It is time, I look around me and see Dez and Brooke lying on the floor sleeping, I walk over to Leslie and pick her up her, eyes open but she remaines quiet as I lift my indx finger on my lips. She looks around her just like me, I can't feel joy as I regonize the look in her eys she is just two an dshe almot knows what is going on, I put my shoes on and tiptoe to the door, it lets out a little soud when t opes but no one is waking up. I see Alex sleepnign besides the fireplace, as I slowly walk towards teh woods, as I get out from his sight, I breath in again. We are aout now I only need to find our bag and then a place for the two of us to stay.

-"Swimmy, Cassie?" Leslie babbles as I walk making me smile. She will get home, that is for sure even if it would be the last thing I do I will get her home safe and sound. The little girl is giggling and I smile as I talk to her in a low and assuring voice.

-"We will be fine, Les, this is going to be an adventure!" Itell her as I finally pick up the back, to my surprise the food is actually still good, and we continue walking.

The morning sun raises and I feel the urning sun light on my shoulders, we walk higher and higher, now when I am alone I can't go to near the cliff so Les, wont even have a slightest chance to fall, I keep to the woods following the cliff . As I walk I start singing a little lullaby I suddenly remember, Leslie is smiling and everything is great, after a long walk we sit down for moment, I think I have walked for an hour now. Iam not sure, there is no clock to check the time from. I give Leslie a bie of turkey to eat ad I take one too and when done we continue walking again. It doesnt take long when see something amazing, there is some kind of a cave near the woods not far away from the cliff. I put Leslie dow behind the trees as I aproach it slowly. I throw a few wood pieces to it, here goes all for nothing I think when I take a quick look inside, but to my surprise there is no wild animals inside not even bats, I get Leslie and we sit down there, it is great. the opening is just behind a bush so no one can actually see us. Incase Alex is going to try to find us, I am kind of sure he can't I look down at Leslie who's hir is essy after teh sleep, I take out the hair elastics and comb trouch it with my fingers then I braid it and finally secure it with one elastic, Ido the smae to y hair.

-"Look Les, we got a new look for the new start, I tell her wit ha smile." teh little girl looks at me.

-"Pletty Cassie" she gives me a wonderful smile.

-"And so are you very pretty Leslie. " I tell her, and then I tickle her "no more pigtales and messy hair" I whisper. I look at the girl her clothes are coverd in dirt. So I take the dress off and look at it, I sw the river close by so we walk over to it as I clean the dress and Leslie too. We wait in the sun for the dress to dry mostly Leslie sleeping and me thinking and hummin my favorite song.

-" hhmm... It's a little too late for you to come back, tell me it was just a mistake ,thinki I forgive you like that If you thought I would wit for you, you thought wrong . if I were a boy"

Time passes it turns even hotter outside so we o inside the cave. The dress is almost dry so I put it on Les and that's when I realize I didn't take her shoes nor our blankets. I try to forget about them but after a while but I also know we need them. I wait for her to get sleepy again and I open the back, I leave a the bag open so that she cn reach the food just in case. I open a water bottle and place it in front of her . I open a second one after a few momets of thinking, just in case I tell myself. Then I bend down and give her a light kiss on her little head.

-"I will be right back" I tell her, Sleep tight" I tell her as I exiit the cave. I really hope she will be here safe when I get back.

I walk, I run and walk a little more, I stop to urn around, to check on her but force myslef to continue. We need the shoes we need a blanket and when I am there I might as well bring ome more food. I continue walking forcing every single step.

-"You are just getign the stuff" I ensure myself. "You will be back before she knows it!"

**TRISH'S POV**

-"So where should we head, which direction" the old man asks me. I look around.

-"Somewhere here is a lake and a river, if we found the like I will know where to go" I tell him.

-"They are staying close there" he raises his eyebrows.

-"Well I wouldn't exactly say close but in a plane wreck, a bit from it"-

-"Okay, let's go kids" the man starts walking as follow, there is tensions in this group, Dallas walks last, his head is down and he stares at the ground, he walks slowly like he doesn't belong in this group ready to escape it when ever it suits him. Then there is the blond girl. She looks around avoiding both Elliot and Dallas, poor girl she looks so lost. Elliot walks besides me with long steps trying to keep up, it is hard for him though because I don't want for him to keep up, I am not going backwards again. Neal is taking the lead, still every once in a while looking back at me like checking that we are still hanging on.

-"So" Elliot starts.

-"Yeah" I say without even looking at him.

-" You know..." he tries to speak.

-"Don't do this, not right now at least" I mutter.

-"Trish I might never get the chance if I don't say it now, I am so..."

-"Don't" I cut him off.

-" You know I have to" he tells me making me roll my eyes.

-"Can't e just forget it already it is a year ago, no it was a year ago! Things change I understand there is no need to go back"

-" I am sorry though, even if you don't want to hear it, I am very really sorry Trish" he tells me with a sad smile.

-"I know, but it's not me you have to apologize to, it is Ally! I am fine try to understand "

-" I will, I have apologized to her, but you never let me to ..."

-"There is nothing to apologize to!"

-"There is, I hurt you too, I know that!"

-"Oh just shut it, I am here to protect Alls, she is like a sister to me, and you are the one and only person who got to me, I was hurting her too, you know what you did, and you need to apologize to her not to me." I raise my voice a bit, still speaking quiet because I don't want the others to hear.

-" I wont give up until you will let me apologize to you" he tells me and with that he slows down catching up with Dallas instead, stupid kid, he just dragged up the memories I was trying to forget.

_FLASHBACK_

_-"Who is that?" Ally looked over at the tall boy playing on the soccer field. _

_-"That is Elliot Johnson, he is the soccer captain of school" I told her with a knowing smirk._

_-"Oh okay" she just said looking back to her book._

_-"So you think he is cute" I ask her without any hesitation._

_-"No" she looks at me as I raise my eyebrows. "Well, I mean I don't know, maybe, fine yes!" I tell her._

_-" So you should go and talk to him" I give her an encouraging smile._

_-" No, I can't do that! Are you out of your mind?" _

_-"Why not Alls, he is cute and you don't have a boyfriend, you need to loosen up a bit" I tell her._

_-"Trish you are not serious, I can't talk to a boy like him, I barely can to talk to Dez" She groans._

_-"Tell me one good reason why not and I will stop bothering you about this!"_

_-"Well first of all he is cute, no cute is not the correct word... he is .. he is" _

_-"Hot?" _

_-"yeas hot!, he would never even consider someone like me, I am just a plain old Ally Dawson, I am nothing special"_

_-"Oh shut it Alls, you are gorgeous, all you need is a little bit of confidence!"_

_-"Okay, but he is older than me too, he is a junior Trish I am just a Freshman, he would never even consider me"_

_-"Hey me and Dez are older than you too!" _

_-"It's different with you guys!"_

_-"No it is not! You are just making up excuses" I frown._

_-"I am not!" _

_-"Yes you are!"_

_That was when he walked up to us, with a bright smile, and still in his soccer things. _

_-"Hi girls!" he said, Ally blushed and looked down on her shoes while I smirked._

_-" Hi Eli" I told him and gave him a quick hug which he returned with a smile. This is Ally, she is new here, would you mind to show her around a little after practice because I have to go to a meeting at the cupcake store. Ally gave me a death glare and Elliot smiled._

_-"I would love to" he told me as I gave him a quick wave and exited._

_Later the two of them walked i to the cupcake shop, laughing as I gave them a smile and approached. _

_-"Thanks Elliot I had so much fun, but I have to go my shift starts after a few moments" Ally told him before runnign away towards her dads shop. _

_-" So how was it?" I asked him._

_-"Great she is really lovely" he told me and I smirked happily._

_-" So, would you mind going on a date with me?" he then asked out of nowhere making my jaw drop._

_-"I, I can't Elliot, it's really sweet everything but I thought you had a thing for Ally?" _

_-"For Ally? Why would you think that?" I gave him a angry glare. " I mean she is sweet and everything but not really my type"_

_-"You have a type now?"_

_-"Kind off, yeah" _

_-"So let's here it, whats your type then?"_

_-"Funny, passionate, pretty, indipendant and right forward, jut like you are"_

_-" Aaws.. wait no!" We can't !" I told him but he just took a few steps toward me._

_-" And why exactly can't we he whispered in my ear" _

_-"Because..." I tried to think of my self control, the one thing i needed to have in life._

_-"You know, this is right!" he told me and then kissed me, and I gave up, forgetting about Ally, and everyone else and enjoying myself. I suck at self control I know, That's what they told me too._

**DALLAS'S POV**

As it turns dark we finally get to stop, Elliot is putting up the fire and Neal is somewhere doing something, Trish sits there sunken in her own thoughts, Cecilia sits a bit away from everyone else she has been really quiet since that day on our picnic, she is not talking, always in her own thoughts. I decide to walk up to her, she doesn't even lift her head when she hears my steps. I sit down besides her.

-"Cecilia..."

-"Go away!" her voice is raspy almost unrecognizable.

-"No we need to talk, or actually I need to talk and you need to listen. " I tell her.

-"I think we talked enough" she turns way as I look at her.

-"No I never got to say that I am sorry, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have done, that! what I did, kiss you!" I tell her awkwardly.

-"Well that's true" she tell me after I while.

-"So I am here to apologize, I am truly sorry Cecilia"

she looks at me and after a while a small smile is palying on her lips.

-"Apologize excepted" she tells me.

-"good now, what is going on, ehy aren't yo utalking to Elliot either, even if I hate to say this, you guys make a perfect couple.

-" He only has eyes for one girl, Dallas, I can see it" she coughs.

-"You mean Trish?"

-"Who else!?"

-"Oh no, you have nothing to worry about, Trish and Elliot may have history together, but htose two together will only lead to heartbreak" I laugh she looks confused as I get up " Believe me, they wont work, don't give up on Eli yet, he is just a bit confused right now" I tell ehr with a smile which she returns as I slowly walk away. I walk towards Trish ad sit down besides her, she is in her own thoughts but as always she still spots me sitting there.

-" So whats on your mind Walce" she asks after few minutes.

-"Are you and Elliot going to get back together" I ask her, I wasn't going to but I remembered Cecilias words and that was the first thing that popped to my mind.

-"Don't ask stupid questions Walce" She tells me staring in the fire.

-"Ou-kay" I stretch the words trying to gather my thoughts.

-"That's not what you actually wanted to talk about, is it?" She doesn't need to take a look at me, she just knows.

-"So how long do you think it will take before we are finding that plane wreck I ask her.

-"I don't know a few days, two days max if we wont get lost" Her words are burn to my mind, two days.

-"Maybe we should get lost then" I speak, more to myself than Trish

-"What are you talking about Walce?"

-"I- I don't know?" I fell her eyes trying to figure me out, my words she is plying a game and it is almost dangerous.

-"You know something, something is bothering you!"

-"No why would, I mean how would you, I mean no, that's insane!"

-"Is it really?" She looks at me and I feel finally like giving in.

-"Fine, okay I admit it, I just don't want them to get hurt,"

-"Who?"

-"He has a gun Trish"

-"What?"

-"The man , Neal, he has a gun!".

She looks in front of her.

-"Neal, what is he called?"

-"Armstrong!"

-"He sounds so familiar!"

-"You probably mix him with Geroge Armstrong"

-"yeah probably" she still stares at the flames. After a while she looks back at me," yeah you are right maybe we should get lost" she just simply states.

**BROOKE'S POV**

I hear him frustrated as we finally approach him, hell just got lose.

-"He found it!" Dez whispers.

-"Where is Cass?" My answer is actually a question.

-"Still don't know, I thought she was at the lake with Les, but they are not yet back, do you think something happened?"

-"I don't know" is my answer when we slowly walk out, trying to escape Alex sight.

-"YOU TWO GET OVER HERE, FUCKING KIDS YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO FILM ME NO RIGHT TO DO THIS!" he has the camera in his hand as we turn around to face him. " YOU ARE BEING NOSY AND I DON'T LIKE NOSY. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON HERE AND YOU CAN'T PLAY SPIES RIGHT NOW, STUPID IDIOTS" he crashes the camera on the ground, and Dez watches it to break. As the man yells at us in another language. Give it to me!

-"What do you want" Dez asks the man who looks like he might kill us on the spot.

-"You know what I want! Give me he other camera," the man is furious, every word he spits out and he is looking scarier than ever, Dez is the only thing to stand between me and him.

-"What Camera?"

-"Do you think I am stupid, the other camera you were filming with, at the lake with the blond girl" Dez sighs and I hear a click, I smile inside my head I know what he is doing. HE throws the camera to Alex.

-"Here you go, you can have it" Once again the man takes the camera, he looks at us still furious but this time he is looking a little bit confused as well.

-"Where is the blond?" he ask

-"Cass is maybe looking after Leslie somewhere" Dez speaks firmly.

-"I asked you where is she!" the man takes a few steps toward us, with a frightening look on his face. That's when Cass enter the scene she has an annoyed look on her face, like she is struggling to chose if she is really going to do this.

-"I am here!" she speaks and walks over. Before she get to us the man grabs her hand forcing her to look at him.

-" Where is it?"

-"Can you be more specific I don't know what you are talking about?" Cassidy asks him, looking him in the eyes not a slightest afraid.

-" I don't like liars" the man mutters as he hits her, hard, she falls down on the ground, covering the red chin of hers.

-"Now where is it" he tells her as she crawls backwards away from him. She doesn't look scared.

-" Dez, you need to find Leslie" She tells her as he kicks her in her stomach.

-"She-she is up" Cassidy tries to speak catching her breath and squealing in pain.

-" Where is it" he asks again but before she can answer there is another kick on her side this time.

-" I have it , stop that!" Dez yells

-"Stop it Alex, you are hurting her" I cry.

-"There is a girl out there, go find her" Cass yells to us, as she take son more Kick she tries to get away.

-"Here take this, let here be" Dez yells and pulls up the memory card he throws it at Alex. Alex turns to us but kicks Cass once more.

-"You are going to pay for this, you can blame your friends," he frowns as he kicks her foot.

-"Leave Cass alone" Dez yells as I sob, I am useless I can't stop him from hurting someone I consider as my sister

She crawls a bit farther away.

-"Dez listen go and find Leslie, go now", she yells " Find Le...aaaahhh" She doesn't get to finish her sentence because as she gets up on her feet again she stumbles and falls, literally they are on the cliff and she falls down, Dez let's out a loud cries and I bury my head in his shoulder.

Alex looks shocked as well his voice is still scary when he tells us.

-"You two, inside now!"

**ALLY'S POV**

-"Ally, you don't have to talk to me but please listen to me" the blonde pleaded. I remained quiet, yeah I thought you wouldn't understand, I didn't hope for Cassidy's death but I certainly felt betrayed and alone. Cassidy had never crossed my mind when he talked sweet things to me, I thought he might have been really in to me, had I tried to be there for him since his girlfriend and friends were dead. I had trusted him, I was not hurt by the fact that the people from our class might have been alive more because he had lied to me, or maybe not lied but kept things from me, I hated him not because what happened but because he made me so unsure, I almost couldn't remember why I were angry anymore.

-"Please" he pleaded and even if I wanted to tell him to fuck himself I slowly gave in, I turned around still avoiding eye contact and took deep breath. I could feel his eyes burn me as he was unsure if I just had given him the opportunity to explain. I nodded quickly. He sighed relieved.

-"Okay, first of all I am very sorry, it was never my intention to hurt you" he tells me then he takes another deep breath, there is something in the air that makes it hard to breath.

-"I was not sure what to tell you, so let e start from the begging, when I woke up, my first thought was our conversation about seat belts, I wanna tell you that my first instinct was to search for you but it was not, I would be lying. I was happy and relieved that I was alive, I didn't give anything else a thought, not my friends, not Cassidy, not even you" he looks at me I can tell but I wont look at him, I keep my eyes on my knees. I feel the sting he didn't think of me, I didn't think of him, I thought about being alive, and how hard it would be, I almost hoped that I was dead. Maybe we have all been watching to many tv-shows maybe we are not supposed to look for our crushes, when the plane suddenly falls, we are in shock ,almost out of our minds. Maybe she was not thinking of me after she woke up either, that would explain the confused look on her face.

-"I am so sorry Alls, but I wanna be honest to you, I wanna be completely honest, I don't wanna hurt you with lies anymore" he tells me. I take a peak of him, but small enough so he wont notice it.

-"Then I started to look around me, I was expecting to find all my friends dead around me, I was preparing for the worst, but I saw no-one. No Cassidy, no Dallas, no Elliot and no Brooke, none of them were there, and I was shocked, I was angry and I was hurt, why would hey have left me. I remembered that in all the stories about survivors they stay close to the plane so I figured out I would find them, so like any normal human being I looked for my back pack, but it too was gone. I was pissed but I was happy someone else was alive too. I started walking and I ran into you guys, I know I came off as a jerk but really I was just so confused, I thought you guys would have known where my friends were but Trish made it very clear that you didn't, and I never got the chance to tell you back then during that first day. I am so sorry I tried a few times, but I didn't know how to say it, it would have been weird to be out of nowhere like 'hi yeah my friends ight still be alive' and maybe I was a little selfish, I thought you would like me more if Dallas and Cassidy were out of the picture, I don't know Ijust thought that it would be more normal that way, and I was wrong, I just was a coward and a liar and I am so sorry Alls." he finishes, I try to think of good reasons to stay mad at him, I really do! Not because he deserves it but I am afraid of liking him this much, I like him too much and all the good stuff in life always get lost in the end.

-"Please forgive me Alls! " he sounds heart broken and that's it for me I lift my gaze and lock eyes with him, when it happens, a scream, a scream for life, out of nowhere, I jump up as my eyes widen and heart starts beating out of my chest, he walks over to me and pulls me to a hug, he keeps me close, as I feel the panic rush trough my veins, what was that, what made that sound. It sounded so fearful and so hopeless but still l so full of aggression.

-" I wont never let anything bad happen to you!" he whispers to my ear.

-"Never let me go!" I whisper back as everything around us falls quiet and I feel tired rest my head, against his chest and fall asleep at his heartbeat.

**PREVIEWS IN PROFILE SEE YOU ON MONDAY!**


	10. You'll hide, so I'll seek!

**HAPPY MONDAY GUYS! SO NEW CHAPTER IS HERE! WHOAAA! AFTER ALL THE CRAZY EVENTS LAST TIME i AM SURE YOU WOULD LOVE TO JUST GET ON READING, I AM NOT GOING TO KEEP YOU FOR TOO LONG JUST WANNA TELL YOU THAT i APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU GUYS AND i AM SO HAPPY THAT i HAVE SO MANY WONDERFUL FOLLOWERS AND READERS, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! i OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS. ENJOY!**

**ELLIOT'S POV**

Yeah she is not opening up to me, i am not doing a great job, and okay I totally understand why but still it hurts. I just want things to go back to normal you know, or maybe abnormal since we never really had normal. Still I miss her, I look at the short girl walking in front of me. She looks like she is thinking, look over at Dallas who walks besides her but in a distance. He keeps giving her looks and I know something is up, with Trish something is always up, it has never been different.

_FLASHBACK_

_-"Really? you are so sweet but no!" The curly haired girl tells me as she keeps staring at her phone._

_-"Why not?" I whine. _

_-"Cause Ally is going to be there, and you, we, in the matter of fact no-one is going to hurt her, understood?" She gives me a look._

_-"Look I know Ally has a crush on me but you can't hide your feelings for me from her forever!" I cough._

_-"Just watch me!" she smirks and puts the phone away. I take a few steps closer to her and she smiles, she is so unbelievable, i am not even questioning her actions._

_We keep making out, until I have to leave, she gives me a wink as she once again picks up her phone and starts typing. I exit the class room, and walk towards practice._

_-"Wazzap, secret-lover?" Austins voice, interrupts everything I am doing._

_-"Shut up, please, Trish can't know that I told you about our, what ever we have going on! She is going to kill me!"_

_-"Oh please, have you seen her, she has a huge disadvantage if she wants to do that" I give the blonde a stare._

_-"She is quite terrifying still!" I tell him as we walk in to locker room. _

_-" Austin, and who do we have here, mister mystery-lover!" Dallas smirks at me as I give him a cold look. Sometimes I hate my so-called friends._

_-"I told you not to tell anyone" I tell Austin as he smiles apologinzingly._

_-"I might have told Dallas, sorry bro, but secrets where never my thing, you know!?"_

_-"Yeah, I know, that's why I wasn't going to tell you" I mutter and turn to Dallas again._

_-"Okay now you know but you can't tell anyone!" _

_-" I kind of already told the football team!" he tells my apologizenly. _

_-"Great" I groan. "I am going to die" I continue whining more to myself but still. _

_-" ELLIOT JOHNSSON! GET YOUR ASS OVER HEAR NOW" Trish voice echoes in the locker room._

_-"Sorry bro!" Austin mouths._

_-"it looks like you are in big trouble" Dallas chuckles._

_-"Not funny!" I groan as I exit the locker room._

_-"How could you tell everyone, what were you thinking?" Trish fires questions at me._

_-" I just told Austin, I didn't tell the rest it was kind of Dallas who heard from Austin so.. Look Trish I just needed to tell my best friend!"_

_-" And how did that turn out then, it's only a matter of time that Ally finds out now!" she is really angry I can tell._

_-" I needed to tell Austin he kept throwing girls numbers to me, and I didn't wanna go on his fixed date and stuff, I did this for us Trish, you have to understand!"_

_-"Unluckily for you there is no us anymore, this was just a stupid mistake from my side, I was almost hurting Ally Dawson's feelings, do you know what that means I was doing a bad job, I was being a bad friend!" _

_-"Don't say that Trish, you can't help your feelings, and I really do like you! I might even love you!"_

_-"Too bad Elliot!" she states and starts walking away but then she turns one more time "Elliot!"_

_-" Yes?"_

_-"Ally is never going to find out about this, understood?" _

_-"I guess!" I cough as she walks away for the second time._

_-"Look dude, I am telling you ladies dig big gestures, we are going to participate in the schools talent show anyways, tell her how much she means to you" Dallas goes on for the fiftieth time that stupid day._

_-" I don't know, she told me she didn't want anyone to know!" _

_-"She is just testing you!" _

_And that was how i ended up on the scene looking nervously at the people finding the one girl I was supposed to tell that I loved her. _

_-" Eeh, yeah this is not really the entry, it is coming up soon, I just wanted to tell a special girl, that she is the most amazing thing that ever happened to me, she is my word and I need her by my side, I love her, Trish De La Rosa, Will you be my girlfriend." This is no movie and there was most certainly no happy ending for us, first a girl ran of crying and the second after I short girl followed the first one, giving me one last long glare full of disappointment and hate._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Yeah I need her to forgive me, it was not like the worst thing to o someone, and I didn't kill anyone or anything like that but I almost ruined their friendship by being a total self centered jerk.

I walk up to her, blocking the look Dallas sends her.

-"Look Trish, I just want you to know I am really sorry, maybe you can't forgive me but I really am sorry I shouldn't have done what I did, an I know that. And now need you to know that I do know that"

-"I know that, and it is okay!" She tells me.

-" I would have hoped for a second chance but I guess that it wont happen?"

-I am sorry too Elliot but now is now, I have a boyfriend back home and you have something going on with Cecilia, we shouldn't try to head back to the past, we should focus more on the future and I can't see a future for or relationship, I would love to be friends though"

-"Yeah I would love that too" I tell her with smile.

-"Time to get a little rest!" Neal speaks.

**CECILIA'S POV**

We are sitting around the camp fire me and him, that Trish girl is somewhere in her own thought and both Neal and Elliot are asleep, It's good though Neal hadn't slept in ages and Elliot, I am not feeling like talking to him. I sit there and Dallas sits there side by side, and as the surroundings are quiet I ask him,

-"What are you thinking about?"

-"Life I guess, don't you ever feel like everything is going wrong?"

-"I know exactly what you mean!" I give him a comforting smile.

-"I know you do and yet you don't, that is the weird part about life" he lets lot a sigh.

-"Well, care to tell me what is going so terribly wrong?" I bite my lip.

-" No, not really, it's better to keep it to myself, what you don't know can't make you toss and turn and lose the ability to sleep" he stares at the fire.

-" Remember how you told me not to shut everyone out? Well now you are doing it" I try to make him smile but he wont.

-" I am just tired that's all"

-" Dallas, life can be bad as hell, but sometimes it can be good too, you just need to open your eyes for the good things!"

-"Right!" He gives me a sarcastic look.

-" I know that better than anyone because my life has been useless, stupid, fucking hard since, well I i guess that would be since I was born."

-"Mhh.." as he doesn't say anything else I take that as my que to continue.

-" My mom died three days after she gave birth to me, an my dad, he wasn't the best dad, you could say, it started off with him sending me away to live with my aunt, his sister who hated me. Don't you dare tell me she didn't cause every single she prayed for God tot take me to somewhere else. When I turned seven I got to go back home, dad thought he was able to take care for me, well that was what he said, but I think my aunt actually kicked me out, since it happened out of nowhere one Wednesday. I was happy, at first that is, until I found out that my dad has a drinking problem. He used to leave me alone, went to the local bar with his friends, an drank until he was kicked out. He always had short temper so it didn't turn out that well, when I turned 13 years, I had my first boyfriend, my dad didn't like him. I can see why but I loved him as much as a 13 year old girl can love a guy. He was into bad things, smoking, drinking doing drugs. I followed his example, as I thought I had a dad who didn't care, but he did just not like a normal dad, instead e started hitting me, yelling and screaming, it became a habit and even after when I broke up with the guy he continued. I didn't know what to do, it started of with him slapping me when I came home, after a party with drugs, I think it was exactly, I took one pill and that was the trigger to hell, it continued with him, abusing me until I was unconscious for not doing the dishes that day. "

-"I am really sorry, that is.. I can't believe... how did you.. I don't know I am so sorry" he stumbles.

-" Oh don't you dare to pity me.. yet!" I smile as he looks at me confused. " Just listen, okay so when I turned 15, I got my second boyfriend, him I really loved, we dated for two years, he told me he would never leave me and I believed he didn't tell me though, he was moving away to Nebraska, he didn't even leave a note, I was seventeen and I got to move to my own place, it was, shitty I am not going to lie, but it was my own, I had saved my money to it, an I got away fro my abusive dad, that's when I met Ricky. He was a bass player in a band, I thought that he was going to be the one, but no life had other plans. I found him cheating with my other best friend Elsie, haven't seen either of them since then, but I threw his stuff out of the apartment, listening to Icona pop's I love it! It helped"

-"What didn't know wrong in your life" eh asks, I smile I like the way Dallas talks to me, he doesn't tell stuff like, I am sorry, that must have been hard, after all these years I am just tired of those.

-" I didn't die in the plane crash" I smile.

-"That is true" smiles back.

-" So I know a little something about things being wrong?"

-"Yeah I guess so" he answers but doesn't say word after that

-"So what is bothering you then?"

-"Right now, the fact that I always get second place, you are an amazing girl Cecilia.

-"What is that supposed to mean"

-"Back at home my friend Austin always wins me and here I lost the pretty girl to Elliot, I guess I just never can't win, can I? " He chuckles.

-" How said that you lost me?" I tell him as I try to kiss him, he turns his head and the kiss lands on his cheek.

-"Oh?" I groan as the fact hits me, he just rejected me.

-"Look Cecilia, I like you a lot but I think you should save that to Elliot, you guys can work it out, he is a great guy really, just give him some time, he wont let you down like I will" he smiles and with that he walks away.

**BROOKE'S POV**

-"That fuck-upped man, fuck!" I look as the boy punches the wall in frustration. "he fucking killed Cassidy, I , I ,I " he stumbles to find a bad enough expression to what he is trying to say.

-"Cassidy is gone, there is nothing we can do about it" I whisper with a shaking voice, it is so different from my usual voice that even I have a hard time to recolonize it. I have made up a million different plans in my head, every single one of them will end in painfully killing Alex, but I am sure none of them are that good. He is too suspicious and i wouldn't be surprised if he had a black belt in karate and a masters degree in killing people. I am about to cry, again and when there is nothing to stop me, I actually do, I bury my face in my hands and let the tears out, let my body shake as the pain of today's events increases when I finally realize that it was my fault. made the poor choice to not step up and defend her, okay I have no idea of how that would have been done, but I could have done something, not just stand there and glare, let a few words escape , I could have at least tried to save her after he hit her the first time. I did nothing, Why didn't he just kill me, Cass deserved to live more than me, she was needed. She still is needed, I need her, I know for a fact that Dez needs her, the school needs her and finally the little girl Leslie needs her, she might die because of Cassidy's death, starve or even worse. I feel arms around me and the warmth of another human being surround me, as I look up I see Dez hugging me, I feel him hugging me.

-"It's going to be okay" he speaks in a soft voice.

-" It's not!" I tell him. "Why didn't he kill me instead, everybody needs Cassidy, we need her, but I have no purpose in life, besides being Cassidy's right hand, hand that is somewhere in a cliff now completely broken in pieces!"

-"Don't say that!" He looks at me with sad eyes, pity is everything I see.

-"No don't you dare to pity me, because that s the truth" I yell before I break down crying again.

-" Brooke, Brooke, Brookie, listen to me, don't cry, that is not the truth! Look at me Brooke, Look at me!" he forces me to look at him, as he dries some tears away with the back of his hand. I bite back some tears and try to calm my sobbing down. " We need you too, I need you, I need you to help me find Leslie, I need you to help me beat Alex, and I need you to help me find a happy ending to everything that has happened! I know we wont get Cassidy back, I know she is dead now, but I need you to stay strong and help me to at least try to make her life count. We need to find Leslie, we need to take her home safe and we need to stay safe, escape from Alex and finally take him down for good!" he hugs me again and I take in the smell of him.

-"So? Can you do that for me?" he asks me.

-"I mig-might, I h-have to try, for Cas-Cass- Cassi", I try to tell him.

-"Cassidy, that is true but you need to show yourself as well, show you that you are in fact not worthless, there is always a reason for everything, and I need you to help me find out the reasons for this..." he gestures around him " ...shit!" he finishes. I take a deep breath.

-"I will always be there for you, Brooke" he tells me " just give me a chance!"

-" I can get us out of here!" I finally tell him and that, that is a complete truth.

**_...**** Time jump/ next evening**** ..._**

**TRISH'S POV**

-"I don't get it, I am sure it was here!" I frown as we stop for the second time that day. Neal gives me a confused look and I know Dallas is smiling to himself. I look back at Neal trying to figure out if he bought my lie. " You got to be fucking kidding me, I stomp of and punch the tree as I walk pass it, actin out as if I I was more frustrated than ever.

-"This can't be happening" the man mumbles. "We need to find them" he talks in a low voice, mainly to himself.

-"Let's take a rest my feet are killing me" Dallas complains trying to win us time.

-" No!" The old man speaks up, " We need to find the other survivors group as quick as possible!" he tells us with a more calm voice.

-" Neal, we are all excited about them, but we need the rest, you need the rest too, you need to be rested so you can think more clearly" Cecilia speaks in a soft voice, keeping her distance.

-"Yeah, we need to eat too, we wont get any results if we starve before it!" Elliot adds.

-" I told you, you can stay here, I have a mission to complete, and right now finding these people..."

-"..Is beneficial to your mission, jeez, we get it! you have told us like five hundred times, that's the only phrase you keep repeating every single day! Shut up already, we don't care about your mission!" Dallas blows up. I give him a warning look, if this man is as dangerous as he thinks that could have been a very stupid move.

-" The mission is continuing, I don't care if you unlike it or not, it's my mission!" the man glares at us.

-"What fucking mission? Don't you get it, we are lost, we are totally lost." It was my turn to blow up, maybe I wasn't the right person to criticize Dallas after all?

-" I think you are perfectly aware of your surroundings Miss De La Rosa, the man gives me a knowing look, fuck if he.. no he just can't!"

-" I actually don't!" I tell him, trying to look confused. " I really don't and if I were you I wouldn't push it! I want to find my best friend as well and I am counting on finding her and getting her out of here alive!" I tell him trying to watch his reactions of the last part. He reacts, but not in the way I thought he has a freaking grin to spread across his face, like he looks amused, he has no reason, with out my help he wot find them that is for sure. Still he looks so familiar, I hate the fact that I just can't remember.

-" Neal we need the rest!" Cecilia once again speaks. I am sure she doesn't know about the dager but I menatly thank her, she might be the last nail in Neal's cofine.

-"Fine! Rest but after that I am not sure when we are gong to rest the next time" the man sighs as he sinks into his own thoughts.

**CECILIA'S POV**

We almost got one whole day for rest, that's good since we don't know when we get to rest the again. I look as Trish wanders over to Dallas and they start whispering, I can tell soething is going on, I feel like me and Elliot are quite left out, but for some weird reason once in my life, I really don't care if that is the case. I am on a deserted island, with a group of people trying to survive and as long as their whispering is not about the food running and them desiding to turn into kannibals and eat me, I am good with out knowin maybe they have a thing for each other who knows, Dallas was so sure about Elliot getting heart broken, so? I look into the fire, and fee my eyes getting heavier and heavier, I need to sleep too. I was not telling it earlier to Neal just to assure him, I was trying to assure me to as well. I feel so lost with my own emotions right now, It's less than 24 hours, when Dallasleft me there, once I tried to kiss him, it's weird though even if I know he is right, I can't help but feel disappointed. I lay down on my back and slowly let myself to drift off.

I feel the air as I slowly open my eyes, it is dark but not too dark. I am happy there was nothing to wake me up tonight even if the situation I am in is terrible, that's when I see her, Jessica. She is still covered in blod but instead of that weak smile she looks pissed.

-"How could you let this happen?" She asks me angrly, the voice is dark as if she is palnning on taking revenge, which she might be, I didn't do what she asked me to. I am shocked to see her, very shocked.

-" How could you do this, you are a terrible person, you don't deserve to live, careless, you have no ethics, flirting with boys, trying to get in their pants, forgetting everything that really matters " she yells coming closer, I can see her now, she has a knife in her hand.

-"Jessica, I didn't mean to, I never should have, please don't hurt me!" I trail off.

-"Oh you should have thought of taht when you gave me that promise.

-"You were dying, I was trying to keep it, I really did, I did my best, it just didn't work" I try to keep calm, maybe that will save me some time, where is everyone when I need them?

-" Oh you thought I would die, ain't that funny and when I did, you et my daughter die too" she laughs, it's a awful grin, teh blood on her forehead is still running.

-" Jessica just hear me out, I didn't do it on purpous, I wish it was me dying instead of her, I really do!" I tell her honestly, not one moment goes by that I feel like I am not responsable for Arianna's death. She looks at me with cold eyes, as she finally looks happy.

-"Well I do wish that too and for once my whish is granted". She lifts the knife and walks towards me making me back away, I feel the swet on my palms and forehead and my breathing gets quicker.

-"Help!" I yell as hard as I can.

-"See no body cares about, not your mom, not your dad, not even your past boyfriends and as I see i the new one is nothing different" Jessica looks amused as I panic.

-"Elliot, help!" I yell again, where is everyone, "Elliot, Dallas anyone?" I try once more.

-"Oh cute you are calling for your little friends" Jessica chuckles " I think your friends wont be able to make it. She takes a quick peak over my shoulder toward our "camp", There they are Neal is shot in the head, his eyes are closed but he looks freaking dead, I Se something that once has to have been the girl, Trish. Dallas then he is chokced and there is a lot of blood every where, finally there is Elliot, he is the worst, lifeless body on the ground, head open and a afraid look still plastered on his face.

-"You killed them" I whisper as I try to take in the sight.

-"They desirved to die, you all do, after you let my daughter die!" she is so much closer and as I turn to face her again I can do nothing more, because she lifts the knife and is about to stab me, I close my eyes as I am waiting for teh pain, but it never comes instead there is a high pitched voice.

-" Mom, stop it!" the voice belongs to Arianna. I gasp.

-"Arianna stay out of this," Jessica mutters.

-"No!" the little girl states and aproaches us.

-"But you are dead" I whisper. "You are dead too" I turn to Jessica who is still ready to stab me.

-" She desrves to die" Jessica speaks.

-" Mom put the knife down" the little girl tells the woman with a serious voice.

-" She deserves to die" the woman repeats as she slowly puts he knife down. The little girl walks over and sits besides me, as I am shaking.

-" You are dead, you are both dead," I panic.

-"You just should have let me to kill her" Jessica speaks up again " she deserves to die!"

-"I know, I agree with you but not like that, she deserves to go trough the same pain as I did!" The little girl states and with that she shoves a hand full of the berries in my mouth forcing me to swallow.

-"Have fun with the pain" she whispers as her and her mom exit the scene, leaving me screaming like an animal.

-"Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

**ELLIOT'S POV**

-"Wake up, Cecilia, it is just a dream" I lightly rubb the screaming girls hand so that I would get her wide awake. She finally opens her eyes.

-"Help, help tehy will find me, I will die" She rambles as I hug her tightly.

-"Shhh... Lia it was just a dream everythng is okay" I tell her softly, as I hug her even more tightly. She breaths heavily.

-"You are alive, they didn't kill you, the others are okay too, right!" She rambles and looks around her stressed and slightly confused.

-"Everyone are okay,it was only a dream!" I ausre her again.

She breaths in once more and fially relaxes.

-"Wanna tell me what the dream was about?" I ask her

-"Arianna, or her mom, she blamed me, she is right, she was right, I am not a good person, Ideserved to die, Elliot, I deserved to die instead of Arianna, I promised Jesica I would take care of her!"

-" No you don't, and Jessica is dead too, Cecilia we have been over this it was not your fault! Jessica woudn't blame you!" I tell her sofly.

-"How can yo ube so sure?"

-"Because she knows that you did your best now try to sleep, you need rest, I will sit here besdes you and wake you up if you have a nightmare again" I smile to the girl who looks so tired but still so cute. I wait for her to tell me she can't sleep, but instead she lies down placing her head in my lap and taking a deep breath.

-"Thanks" she whispers as she closes her eyes again. I look at the sleeping girl and think about how beautiful she is, I rest my back on a tree and let my thoughts wander, and for some reason they are pulled back to the accident.

_FLASHBACK_

_-"Elliot, Elliot, wake up, you need to wake up bro!" Dallas voice is panicked. I groan, hand is huting and as I open my eyes I see scraches on my arm, there is blood everywhere._

_-"What happened?" I question, as I try to lift myself up, a groan is escaping my mouth._

_-" The class trip, the plane, it fell!" Dallas is trying to keep his cool but I see that he is pretty shaken up._

_-"Where is Austin?" I immidiatly ask, he doesn't answer, instead he points on the blonde boy who is lying over his table. I look closer, on the table there is a lot of blood too. Fuck he can't be!_

_-"I think he is gone!" Dallas whispers, he comes off as the cool guy but I think he realluy cares for his freind._

_-"Fuck!" The word escapes my mouth before I even get te time to think about it. I take a new look at Austin, I am not sure, he doesn't look dead, he looks more like he is sleeping, I am no sure, i almost feel like he is breathing, I focus on him but get nothing, no little movements, nothing, so maybe he really is dead. I try to take a look at Cassidy, but she is not where she should be. The seat is epty, I remember her arueing wi hteh teatcher about the seat belt, maybe she didnt use it? She is surely dead too. Brooke lost too is no where to be found. _

_-"Take your stuff" I tell Dallas, he grabs his hand luggage and take mine, I quickly take austins as well, he usually has loads of food with him._

_-"Come on, Itehn tell Dallas, as I head towards the door, it the front. That's when we see them, a blod girl with pink tops is talking to a middle agd woman and a young girl._

_-" You need to promise me that you'll try your best to take care of my daughter, and Viv you need to find her too if she is alive that is!" The woman speaks._

_-"Jessica don't sy tat we will get help" the girl answers_

_-"I've known you only this oe flight Cecilia but I already know that you are a very sweat kid, you need to take care of Arianna, I don't have a lot of time left, I feel it, and I need to know that she will get out of this plane, can you that" teh woman pleads._

_-" You can count on me, Jessica!" Ceclia smiles and the woman returns the smile._

_-" We will help you" I tell them, tehy turn to look at me and Dallas"_

_-" Thanks" the girl whispers_

_-" No problem, I am Elliot and this is Dallas!"_

_-"Good now I can rest peacefully" the woman states smiling lightly._

_-"Mom! No mom, the little girl besides her starts crying" _

_-"She is dead" Dallas sighs._

_-"Rest in peace" I tell the woman and close her eyes._

_-" Come on, Cecilia and Arianna" I the girls, picking Arianna up, the little girl is shaking against my body a she cries. Dallas and Cecilia follow me an we get out from the plane. We start swiming towards land, and once we get there we see him._

_-"Need any help there!" The man asks us with grin, he walks to the water and takes Arianna from me and we walk to the beach._

_-" Thank you sir" I tell him._

_-"It's just Neal, Neal Armstorng the man chuckles._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I look down at the sleeping girl again she looks peaceful and I smile, it has been a while since she last slept, I have noticed even if I have been occuped with Trish. I look at herand feel so sleepy and as I let yslef close my eyes I finally fall asleep too, finally I get some rest.

**DEZ'S POV **

-" Is it working?" I ask the brunette that is poking the lock with her hair pin.

-" Just give me a moment" she coughs "For a mysetrioys man he ain't that clever you know? leavig the key in the lock, an amateur" Brooke smiles.

-"Lucky for us!" I smile too. I hear a sound as the key falls down.

-"There!" The girl tells me proudly as she pulls the kay inside with a help of an twenty year old magazine, she found in the cabin. She plaices the key in the lock and it opens.

-"You are amazing, you know?" I tell the girl smiling widey.

-"I am not!" She laughs a little.

-" come on now!" she tells me.

-"We can't" I frown

-"What, of course we can!"

-"No if he comes back we need to be sure he doesn't know we are gone, because I am sure he will find us and we'll probably end up as Cassidy if that happens I tell the girl.

-"So why did I open the door then?" Brooke looks confused

-"Because we will take turns" I explain." The other one, we will tell him is sleeping, so he wont get suspicious, we can fake it with a few blankets".

-"Okay, so who'll go first"she asks.

-"You should go, you know Cassidy better than I do!"

-"I might not find her Dez" she tell me unsure.

-"I might not either bt we have to try! Now get out close the door and be back by sunrise!" I tell her, the girl take one more look at me and the she closes the door, I put up a "bed" for "her" and relax on a blanket. I am so sleepy so I decide to take a nap.

**ALLY'S POV**

Ally gets bored of the plane and is very worried for Trish since the scram that night so she gets Austin to agree on looking for Trish they pachk soem clothes and her song book to her rucksack along with food and the last bottle of water and head out for the searsh.

-"Where is she? She has been gone too long, hasn't she?, Is she okay?" I ask him loads of questions as he just shrugs.

-I don't know Alls, I don't know"

Ugh this plane is getting so boring, I am going crazy in here, it is a few days later fter the scream an I have a bad feeling about that night. Somehting happened, I am sure!

-" I didn't like that scream, something has happened, what are we going to do?" I ramble on, the blonde gives me a comforting look, like he tries to tell me to jsut relax and stop worrying.

-"Don't bother your mind with that, we can't d oanything about it and I am sure it was nothing, maybe some animal or something like that." He speaks calmly.

-"But what if..."

-"No what if's Alls, we are going crazy if we start with those." he smiles.

-"But we can't just sit here and do nothing" I argue.

-"Then we wont he tells me"

-"We wont?"

-"Well I think Trish has been gone for long enough for us to start a search now, don't ya!"

-"You would do that for her, thank you thank you thank you" I scream as I hug him, he wraps his arms around me and laughs.

-"No problem, i'd do anything for you!"

-"And I appreciate it I tell him with a smile"

We get ray, pack a pair of clothes to change, the rest of the food and an empty water bottle along with the last filled on. He throws my now full back pack on his left shoulder and reaches for my hand with his right hand, he intertwines our fingers and I smile up at him, he returns the smile.

-"Ready?" he asks me with raised eyebrows.

-"I am when you are" I tell him with a smile.

-"Well let's go then" he tells me and we leave the plane, as we are almost out I remember something,

-"Wait! I yell and run back inside, taking my song book from underneath the blanket, I had,, I wrap the blanket around the book and return to Austin.

-"We might need this!" It ell him and he manages to shove it in the already filled bag.

-"Now we are ready?" he asks.

-"More than ever!" I smile to him and lock our hands once again, as we start walking. I feel like I am ready to take anything that comes along the road as long as Austin is by my side

**OKAY WHAT DID YOU THINK? OMG! BROOKE GOT THEM OUT? KIND OF WEIRD ENDING THOUGH? FAVORITE GROUP AT THE MOMENT? SEE YOU ON WEDNESDAY, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	11. There are things I'll regret!

**HI GUY'S WHEN i FINALLY AM POSTING THIS IT IS WEDNESDAY AND I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW EXCITED I AM! I JUST STARTED THE FIRST SEQUEL AND ALSO THE STORY GOT A FEW SPIN OFF'S PLANNED SO IT IS GOING TO BE A MAJOR PROJECT FOR ME. MORE ABOUT THEM LATER THOUGH, I AM ANSWERING REVIEWS IN NEXT CHAPTER AGAIN BUT THANKS FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AS WELL. IT MEANS A LOT FOR ME, IT REALLY DOES, I AM LIKE A LITTLE CHILD ON CHRISTMAS DAY WHEN I GET THE EMAILS ABOUT A NEW REVIEW. ** **OTHER NEWS:** **FOR THIS PARTICULAR STORY AND ALSO OTHER FINISHED AND UPCOMING STORIES VISIT MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFO. THERE IS A WHOLE SECTION FOR AS RED LIGHT STRIKES.** **i CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE SO CLOSE TO THE END ALREADY, WE HAVE ONLY THREE CHAPTERS LEFT AFTER THIS ONE, IT IS JUST CRAZY. SO SAD AND STILL SO EXCITING AS I AM ALREADY STARTED ON THE SEQUEL. THE SEQUEL WILL BE CALLED '****_NOT SO DEAD AFTER ALL'_**** AND IT WILL BE EVEN CRAZIER THAN THIS ONE, SO KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN FOR THAT ONE!** **IN NOVEMBER I AM STARTING ANOTHER STORY THIS TIME A 'SONNY WITH A CHANCE'- STORY ABOUT ICE PRINCESS AND HOCKEY PLAYERS AND YEAH SO THAT ONE IS ALSO COMING UP SOON. THERE WILL BE SOME ONE SHOTS OUT AT SOME POINT TOO SO YEAH LOT'S OF STORIES AND IF THE FEED BACK IS GREAT I MIGHT SQUEEZE IN ANOTHER MULTICHAPTER AUSTIN AND ALLY STORY DURING NEXT MONTH.** **OH AND I FORGOT THE FIRST SPIN OFF OF 'AS RED LIGHT STRIKES' WILL AIR THE SAME DAY AS THE SEQUEL, IT IS GOING TO BE CALLED 'What happened then- the Island ' IT'LL HAVE 10-CHAPTERS ( SHORTER THAN THE ONES IN THE REAL STORY)AND IT WILL BRING YOU SOME ANSWERS THAT WONT COME UP IN THE REAL STORY.**

**DEZ'S POV**

-" They are here, the Brunette girl besides me whispered.

-Who are?" I question her an a low voice.

-"The ones looking for us, we are going to get home Dez" I feel the warm feeling around my heart, yes finally no more worries. Then I remember Leslie.

-"Did you find Les?" I ask her she looks down.

-"No" she whispers, as she looks guilty. " But Dez, we can get home now, Leslie is probably already dead, you know!" Broke tells me.

-" No!" I tell her as I run out, I quickly stop.

-"Good morning red!" Alex smirks.

-"What do you want?" I ask him furiously.

-" Well look who just decided to show up!" he smirks again ad as he steps back I can see her, her blond hair is almost red of blood, as her body is strangled in a weird position, bruises all over it. So much blood.

-"Cass!" I whisper.

-" Don't you miss her?" The man smirks.

-" This is your fault" I tell him.

-" No, if I would have wanted to kill her I would have done this" he takes out a knife and splits it across her throat, the throat of the body, I scream.

-"Take a good look at her, will you" the man laughs as he pushes me on the body.

My eyes flutter open, and I try to calm myself it was just a dream, as I look around e I see no Broke, I feel exhausted and I know I need to be alert when I head out looking for Leslie so I wait until my breathing slows down and then I close my eyes again.

-"What is your problem?" Cassidy snaps, she stands there a little bruised and too pale.

It is just a dream, I keep telling myself, I know it is, no-one could survive that fall. It is just a dream, it is just a dream, just a dream Dez.

-"Well maybe it is just a dream, but answer me, Red-head!" Cassidy gives me one of her death glares.

-"Eeh, I don't know?" I stutter uncomfortably.

-"Well you should since you just let me die!" She looks really angry, not like the girl I used to know.

-"I couldn't help you, you fell!" I whisper to her as tears fall down on my cheeks.

-"Stop crying you are not the dead one here" she sighs " And did you try to stop him, when he was beating me?, NO! You wanna know why? well because you are such a coward! or maybe you actually enjoyed that, you told me you thought of leaving me in the plane, remember, maybe you secretly enjoyed the sight of your former bully getting beaten in front of you?"

-"That's not true!" I whisper.

-"What then, was the stupid camera of yours just, more important, did the memory card mean more than me, well I hope you will enjoy having it!" she fires at me.

-"I am sorry Cass! I really am, I hate myself for not being able to save you!" I tell her.

-"Lies, after lies, when will you tell me the truth?"

-"I really am sorry!"

-"Well sorry is not good enough, I am dead Dez like really dead! Your sorry wont save me!" She looks at me, angrily again.

-" I know!" I whisper

-" See this is why I never trusted people, in school I mean, because people will only let you down" she finishes her sentence with a cold laugh.

-" No, people are worth your trust Cass, but they are just humans" I tell her, tears in my eyes again.

-"You disgust me, such a liar I wish you were dead too!" She spits.

-" Stop it! you are not the real Cassidy, you are a sick image that my brain is making up, you are my guilt for her, you are the pain in my chest, but you are not really her! So stop ruining her for me, she is sweet, she is caring and she is nothing like you I tell her"

-"What a fool! Well even if you are right, you are just too stupid"

-"How so, am I stupid because I want to save the real Cassidy in my thoughts not a bitchy one?" I snap.

-" no you are a fool because you think you are able to live with yourself if you ever get away from here, don't you know what you have done?"

Suddenly, we are at the lake, there is something lying on the grass. I walk closer, slowly slowly closer to what turns out to be a body, a little small petite body, the body of Leslie's"

-"This is just a dream" I asure myslef.

-"This might be a dream, but you know that somewhere out there is a little body lying just like this one, and if not yet there will be, maybe you will find him, but as you are being the same coward as always, she will end up like this. Look closer, look closer at her!" Cassidy's voice is empty. I still do what it says, and I see it there is a wound in her head, it fits a knife, she has been killed, murdered by a sociopath.

-"You know Alex will kill her, and still you are trying to find her and take her back here, that is just the person you are a fucking coward" Cassidy spits and I let my head hang down, I know she is right, Leslie might not be safe in the camp either but we have to try, at least we might have the chance to survive here.

-"Stupid idiot you wont get it" Cassidy

-"Look I know you hate me, but if you could tell me where did you hide her?" I ask the girl. I know this is a dream but it is a dream but it is worth a try.

-" She is..." the blonde is about to continue as I feel someone shaking me lightly.

-"Dez, you need to wake up" Brookes voice shatters the scene. "I didn't find her it is your turn to search be back by noon" She continues. " Dez?"

I groan and get up, not any wiser than before the dream, and with that I head out in the early sunrise.

**ALLY'S POV**

We are walking, he is sightly in front of me and as we walk I give him a good look, I memorize every single feature of his and I have to admit that he i so handsome. I totally understand why he is so popular, there is simply no other option. I can see why everyone likes him.

-"Are you checking me out or something?" he laughs and as I get cracked out of my thoughts, I see him looking at me with his cocky smirk.

-"You wish I would have been" I snort and try to ignore the fact that I feel the blush creeping on my cheeks.

-"I totally agree" he laughs again as the red color on my face turns deeper and deeper.

-" you are stupid!" I pout as I stick my tongue out at him.

-" No I am a closet nerd you said it yourself!" He smiles. I just sighs and let my eyes wander over the view, trees here, trees there , trees everywhere!

-"So, are you excited to get out from the plane?" he asks and I give him a quick nod and a light smile.

-" Me too!" he chuckles and then he stops, letting the bag hit the ground. Then he locks eyes with me. "let's take a rest".

-"Can't the never tired athlete you are handle a little hiking trip" I smirk at him.

-"Well actually, the never tired athlete you are talking about can't handle your cuteness" he smirks back as I blush and turn away.

-" fine let's take a rest" I tell him not minding to turn around to tell him that. I know he fees the awkwardness too, who wouldn't?

His steps get closer to me and I am quite sure he is standing behind me, I am not liking the not knowing- part so I quickly turn around to learn that I was right, he is only inches away from me. He wraps his hands around my waist and pulls me even closer.

-" I am so sorry not telling you everything, about Cassidy and my friends and yeah everything, don't you ever forget that!" his voice is so low, it is almost as if he is not him at that particular moment. His breath tickles on my lips, I feel shivers down my spine and I don't know why but suddenly it is so hard to breath. I let my hand touch his cheek. I let my fingers trace his jaw, they draw a line down his neck, as my eyes follow his, he has a smile playing on his lips as my hand finally lands on his chest, he drags me a little bit closer as if he is afraid that I will push him away.

-"I am sorry too!" I whisper.

-"You have nothing to be sorry about!" he smiles " you are absolutely per..." I cut him of placing my index finger on his lips, letting out a soft "shhhh..."

-"...I am sorry for over reacting and for blaming you of everything,I am sorry for telling you it was your fault, and I am sorry for not telling you that I forgive you that night back at the plane!"I lightly lift my finger from his lips again and give him an unsure smile. There is a unknown smile on his lips he is looking at me, eyes locked in mine as he leans his head down a bit, his lips touch my ear, and I can't help the shivers again as his breath tickles me.

-"Would it be okay for me to kiss you now? Would it me very rude?"

-"I-I-I Austin I am not as perfect as your girlfriends and hook-ups and yeah...I- I am just m..." I am cut of by his lips on mine, as fire works go off in my body. His tongue is finding itself in my mouth and I've moved my hands in his hair, messing it up. I try to pull put for air but he pulls me back in again. His hands wandering over my body as if they were mesmerizing it. When he finally lets me breath, I see him smiling, my breath is heavy and so is his, I smile back. He rests his forehead on mine not breaking eye contact, the air is really hot, burning.

-"At least have something to regret tomorrow now" I whisper to him, playfully.

-"And I got something I never will regret" he smiles making me get butterfly's again.

-" Oh shut up, Moon" I tell him as I crash my lips on his again.

**BROOKE'S POV**

It's almost noon now, I stand by the little window, waiting for Dez, he promised to be here by noon, and he will, he is never letting his friends down, if he wouldn't show up there would be a perfectly good reason right? I haven't slept, I just couldn't so I feel the dizziness, I eat a little from a tin, it tastes sweet, fruity. As I sit down again, I look at the pile of blankets that the red head has placed on the floor. During night time they would have totally fooled someone, now not so much. I start to worry as the minutes pass by, what if Alex turns up? I couldn't handle it all, could I? Where is he? Dez I mean! Then a thought crosses my mind, what if Alex found him, what if he killed Dez, maybe that's the reason to his lack of return? I mean that has to be it, Omg! Dez is probably dead somewhere too. I feel the tears back in my eyes again, I need to et out of here. I need to do something, I need to find Dez just to get some closure to my thoughts I am walking towards the door as it happens the door opens and it is not Dez who is standing in the doorway.

-"I missed her again, fuck!" he punches the wall in anger as I feel he panic arise, he is going to kill me, I don't wanna die, I am sure he knows how to do it extra painfully! I need to by time.

-"What happened" I ask him trying to figure out a way to save my own life. He closes the door, locking it, not looking around. He walks closer and I fight against the urge to get away from him. Never show you fear to an angry dog, they say. Maybe it works on sociopaths too?He looks at me and I am sure my end has come, I try not to close my eyes as his lock with mine.

-"I found their camping spot, not far away but they are gone?"

-"Are you sure, she is gone?" I try to sound calm but the sentence comes out stiff and unnatural, I bite my lip!

-"Do you think I am stupid!?" he yells as he kicks one of the blankets to the other side of the room. Step by step he is closer to me. "I checked the place like a million times" he groans

-" Oh, okay" I mumble trying to gather my thoughts again, what should I do, what to say. He glances over the room and his anger starts to build up again, with one big step he is next to me grabbing my wrist hardly.

-"Where is the red head" he angrily asks.

-"You are hurting me" I cry as his grip on my wrist tightens."I don't know! I don't know, I don't know where he is Alex, I woke up and he was gone, I don't even know how he got out" I lie as the tears stream down.

-"You don't know where he is? Your stupid idiot! You don't know where he is? And you think I am going to buy that" his grip gets even more tight as he pulls me closer to him as I try to squirm away. I am so close to him, he could kill me any second if he wanted to. I get an idea, an idea I will regret but it might be what I need to survive this day.

-"I don't know and I don't care actually!" I tell him and take a step closer. " We have a the whole cabin to ourselves and I am going to enjoy that to the last second"I murmur to his ear." Stop being so fucking tense!" I s the last words I tell him before my lips crashes to his. I am waiting for a reaction any reaction and as he finally kisses me back I feel victory in my head. His hands wander on my body as my fingers start undoing his shirt.

You are such a slut,my conscious speaks up.

I am doing this for my survival, I tell myself and with that thought I push away all the other remaining doubts about my plan.

**DALLAS'S POV **

-"We need to continue! now!" The old man argues

-" No what we need i to rest, everyone are tired and frustrated we are waiting to find our friends but this wont help it is almost evening now, we can't do any good at night time." I tell him.

-" There is no time to rest!" Neal sounds sure about his case.

-"There is!" We are lost in here, we can't do more today!"

-" Man up, boy try to stay quiet for once" the old man snorts.

-"It is the same fight all over again" I hear Cecilia whisper to Elliot quietly.

-" Man up, coming from a fucking machine of some kind that is just deep" I spit

-"Stop it!" Elliot speaks up, he is trying to make peace but I don't want peace, I want to rest and to buy Trish some time!

-"Okay sorry Neal but think about Trish and Cecilia the girl, they need some rest!" I try to sound pleading but the anger inside of me makes it come out roughly.

-" They are bog girls they can handle it!" Neal tells me and continues walking, I am pissed I let my back pack slip down on the ground along with my body, I sit there not moving. the group turns to me.

-"Please get up Dallas!" Cecilia whispers.

Trish gives me a thankful look but neither of us is expecting what will happen next"

-"It's you choice, I told you not to come between me and the mission, have fun resting we are continuing" his voice is cold, but I've made up my mind, I am not moving from there tonight.

-"Come on guys this way" the man tells the others and all I see is backs getting further away, a last sad look from Cecilia, an disappointed look from Elliot and lastly a fired up and encouraging look from Trish. After only a few moments I am all alone and it is starting to turn darker as the evening is getting closer somewhere is a owl making a weird sound and all around me I can hear the sounds of wild life. Fine I'll might as well admit , that this was maybe not the best idea of mine and I already regret it.

**DEZ'S POV**

I am walking, I have been walking, I know it is evening, and everything and I promised Brooke to be back by noon, and I feel bad for breaking a promise but every single time I was going to turn around those dreams were back again, I heard Cassidy's voice, disappointed, angry, betrayed, I heard her telling me that Leslie was dying and that it was all my fault. That made me continue, I am not far away from our camp, maybe an hour or so when I see it, there is Cassidy's hair pin, a big one. She had that in her hand luggage and used it pretty often. I tense as I know, Leslie might not be far away. I am trying to prepare myself, I am preparing myself for the worst, to find the little body lifeless and pain plastered on her face. I wont have to walk for long when I hear the cries, I rush towards the sound and that's when I see it, there is a little crack in the rocks forming a cave, and there she is. The little girl is sobbing, crying out a name that makes my heart break once again.

-"Cassie? Cassie?" she keeps repeating it as I look at her she is really pale, might not have eaten in a day or so but in front of her is a water bottle. The pig tales are gone she has a same kind of braid hair style that Cassidy wore when she came back to the camp. I walk slowly to the cave trying not to scare the little girl.

-"Les?" I whisper. The little girl grows wide eyed and as she recognizes me she rushes towards me, burying her little head in my chest wetting it down with her tears.

-" Nuncle Dez!" she sequels. I crack her a little smile. " Cassie?" She pronounces her name as a question.

-"Cassie, she, she had to go home, she got a little be sick, she is fine though" I feel awful lying but what else am supposed to tell a toddler who has just spent days by herself in the jungle? I look at the bag Cassidy bought with her, slowly I take out a memory card from my pocket, I look at it closely and smile to myself as I fish up he little girl and put the memory card in her little dress pocket.

-"Keep an eye on it" I smile to her as I pick the girl up.

-" Nuncle Dez" The little girl smiles again.

I pick up the bag and start waking as my feet are bringing me closer and closer our camp, I feel less and less good. Cassidy is right I am putting Leslie in a danger.I stop to think, and as the thoughts get clearer and clearer, I look at the little girl in my lap.

-" I am only doing this for you, sometimes people need to do difficult choices" I tell the little girl and she looks up at me not understanding a word of what I said. " I am doing this for Les" I try to assure myself and with that, and only one little sting in my heart, I turn around and walk in deeper to the woods again.

**THAT WAS IT, I KNOW I USUALLY ASK YOU A QUESTION ABOUT THE STORY BUT TODAY I AM JUST ASKING ARE YOU GUYS EXCITED FOR THE SEQUEL AND THE SPIN OFF AND DO YOU THINK THE MYSTERY WILL GET SOLVED IN THREE REMAINING CHAPTERS? **


	12. The morning after

**HI GUYS SO ONLY TWO CHAPTER TO GO AFTER THIS ONE, i AM MOVING REVIEWS TO THE NEXT CHAPTER SINCE I HAD SOME PROBLEMS WITH POSTING THIS ONE! I OWN NOTHING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

She is perfect, P-e-r-f-e-c-t! perfect as in perfect, really, really perfect! I look at the girl who is slowly waking up, snuggled up against my shoulder, her eyes flicker and she brings an arm to wipe them before they open completely. I smile to myself, she is beyond cute. I can't find a word for her...or maybe, what about amazing?

-"Slept well?" I grin a she eyes finally land on mine.

-"Huh? I just thought, I thought that I just closed my eyes for a moment, I just.. how long was I out?" she mutters with a raspy morning-voice and as she finishes the sentence she clears her throat.

-" A few-ish hours maybe" I chuckle.

-"Few-ish as in?"

-"Eight or nine maybe!" I tell her as she groans of disapproval.

-"Why didn't you wake me up?" she mutters. Moving slightly but not leaving my grip. As she gets further of me I pull her back closer in.

-" You are too cute while sleeping, so blame yourself!"

-"Are you trying to charm me or something?" she giggles.

-"Is it working?" I ask her smirking

-"Maybe?" She states as her eyes quickly visit my lips,I take tht as a yes and lean a bit closer.

-"Well then I am!" I whisper her before I kiss her forcefully. She kisses me back and for one moment, everything foes black, it is just a black background with two people enjoying themselves, no trees, no forest, no jungle, no deserted island nothing just a perfect moment but then she pulls back and back is the deserted island, back is the jungle and back is everything else. I place a few kisses on the shoulder that is towards me. She rests her head on top of mine as she sighs.

-"We should get going Austin, try to find Trish, you remember" she sounds like she doesn't want to move, and to be honest neither do I!

-"I love you Ally Dawson" I whisper. She tenses against my body, as her eyes widen but as she gets a few seconds to process the words she breaks to a light smile.

-"I love you too Austin Moon!" She whispers back. I place a new kiss on her shoulder, and then on her ear, her nose and finally one on her lips. The silence gets a little awkward as neither of us manages to speak.

-" You know, what will happen if we get out from here alive?" She finally breaks the silence.

-"We will live, go back to Miami, have fun!" I tell her smiling.

-"You might change your mind about me, there is alot of better girls out there, I am just plain old me!" she tells me, I laugh at her ridiculousness. " I am serious Austin" she tells me.

-" I am in love with you Ally, I am now and I will promise you that what ever happens I always will"

-"Always is a big word Austin, we are fine even if you wont be in love with..m.." I cut her of with a heated kiss and as she kisses back I guess that our search for Trish just has to wait for a while.

**CECILIA'S POV**

I am walking behind Elliot and Trish, Neal is somewhere in front of us but he is keeping a eye on us. I don't mean it in a bad way but not in a good way either, I mean he is quite weird, sometimes I am quite sure that he has lost his mind, or is at least going insane, those moments I want to get far away from him. Then again sometimes I am very happy to have him here because I feel like would be so lost with out him.

-"I am not sure if I trust him!" Trish tells Elliot in a quiet tone.

-"He seems okay, i guess" Elliot scoots he is quite shaken with the fact of his friend staying behind.

-" I mean he is too weird and that mission it just, I have a bad feeling of it!"

-"Well yeah but you had a bad feeling about me too" Elliot smiles. I speed up, getting past them, I don't want to stay there and hear how they speak trough their relationship, Because honestly that relationship is still there and I can't help but it hurts. I get closer to Neal and I slow down. I think about Dallas alone in the woods, what is he doing, is he hungry, cold maybe? What makes me think that he is alright? I should be asking myself if he is even alive anymore? I try to remember the small things he gave away about Elliots an Trish relationship. I try to push it aside but it keeps coming back. His words 'it is only going to end up with him getting heart broken or him getting heart broken', what is that supposed to mean? That Trish is not liking him back? That they are going to give it a go. Did Dallas and Trish hook up or something. I would want to have him here, Dallas I mean, just to know that he is safe and maybe, just maybe to get grill him for some answers. I would love to know something about Trish past too, she is so, so complicated I guess. I hate that she seems interesting but maybe that is just me worrying if she is going to be able to beat me in intrestingness. I try to remind myself that it is not okay to hate her just because she and Elliot might have a thing. But the heck, I do hate her a moment every now and then! Another phrase of Dallas's pops up in my head 'He is a good guy!' is he sure cause I am feeling like this dude is just plying with my emotions, and I am not even sure if he knows it? If that is his nature then, what? If that's the case can you honestly call him a good guy?

' Just give him some time', Well hate to break it to you guys, we might not have time, we might be gone any moment, any day! WE might be dead by the end of the day only God knows! 'He wont let you down like I will', I don't know what that is supposed to even mean? That he ain't a player? That he is here to stay? What, why can't there be anything simple about this guy? And is it good that he wont let me down if his presence often feels like some one turning a knife in a wound? Okay maybe that is love the top, just a little but still! Elliot has his moments but he is so stuck on Trish! I am getting mad, I am loosing my mind too just like Neal, I need to talk to someone to push these thoughts away. I am in no mood to talk to Trish or Elliot so since Dallas is not here I have not a lot choices, I speed up and as I get closer to Neal, who is walking looking at a map, something catches my eye. In the corner of the paper, is a small picture, a photo of a brunette girl with curly hair and brown eyes, she is wearing a red shirt in the picture and smiling to the camera, she must be in high school since she doesn't look all grown-up yet. She is very pretty though and I smile, who knows maybe Neal is just a normal guy with a desire to find his daughter again?

**DALLA'S POV**

_FLASHBACK_

_All alone out there,_

_In the middle of no where,_

_I found my self all lost and alone._

_I tried to find I road to walk,_

_Needed to someone to talk,_

_and to guide me trough life._

_And as I am breaking down,_

_I know I'll get stronger,_

_a little longer, I will hang on there,_

_just a little longer._

_I am out of my place,_

_lost in outer space,_

_feeling alien, not fitting in,_

_oh oh._

_I am a ghost that no-one will see,_

_so chained down but still so free,_

_oh oh,_

_oh oh,_

_ooh._

_I am all alone, again._

_I remember myself sitting in the back of the class room as her angelic voice is echoing in the room. She is talented, I see the page of her worn out book, all the crosses across the pages, making her ignore those words that didn't suit, all the notes underneath the words. She stops suddenly after the chorus, gathering her stuff and heading out from the class in a rush. I stayed there smirking to myself, at that moment it was all about the girl, not about the song and the words, the melody. I sigh jumping back to this moment._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Those words, that melody it makes sense now. I am out of my space, the usually smirking and playfully impropriety guy is long gone. I am all alone. I move my feet where I sit so they wont get numb, the tickling or more like poking feeling spreads across my left leg and I groan. Something moves in the bushes and I tense. I look around me but as it is silent I take a deep breath and relax, it was just some animal. I rise from my place and pick up the ruck sack, not sure in which direction I should move. I take a few steps towards my left but pause again, this time I take a few steps towards right and then pause again I let myself fall down, to the front and as my reflexes grip in the right foot is placed in front of my body and stopping the falling, fine right it is. I start walking having the feeling that someone is following me. I don't like it but I shrug it off, it must just be the fact that I am alone, which is making me imagine a stalker to me, the fear of loneliness! I continue walking but something cracks behind me I turn around but see nothing. I shrug it off once again. As I continue walking there are some noises but I tell myself t is nothing until there is a harder dump, like some one would have fallen and then a little wince. I quickly turn around.

-"Hello?" I ask with a rough voice.

No answer!

-"Hey!"

Still no answer

-"I know you are following me" I tell with and angry voice, and that is when it happens a little girl steps out of the shadow, she is maybe ten, or eleven and looks oddly familiar.

-"Sorry, I was- was just curious, I don't like being here alone!" She whispers. I look at the girl and try to place her to my mind, it is like fitting a piece of puzzle to it's place or at least trying to since I can't find the place. "I am Vivian" The girl tells me and that is when the piece finally matches, the girl in front of me is Viv, Arianna's lost big-sister.

**BROOKE'S POV**

The sunlight is shining trough the windows I open my eyes, and look around me cabin of some kind! I feel a strong arm around me, and smile until reality hits me hard. I am on the island, I am still in the cabin and I have slept with the man who killed my best friend for nothing as I fell asleep in his arms, I was supposed to leave! What the heck is wrong with me? I try to get up, but can''t he is still asleep, and pull me closer, when I finally get out of his grip, I tip-toe to my clothes, pulling them on and then starting to make my way to the door. I wont get there, no because there is a dark voice stopping me.

-"I always knew there was a catch with you! Still have to say that I enjoyed our little night" he doesn't sound mad but his voice is creepy, it is cold and manipulative.

-"I was just going to get something to eat" I lie.

-"No you weren't, you were going to sneak out and run away just like your little stupid friend did" his voice remains the same, no anger, no frustration.

-"I-I-I I was not", I hear his steps as I start to unlock the door.

-" You know you were, how does it feel, knowing that he just left you here, you trusted him, I am not stupid!" he chuckles.

-"I never trust people" I spit between gritted teeth trying to hurry.

-"Vice choice" he laughs as he still slowly walks towards me, he is making it more dramatic, like a foreplay, to the killing.

-"Cassidy thought me that, the girl you killed remember" I snort as he gets almost to me just almost, and then I feel his breath on my neck as his words make me shiver, and not in a good way.

-" She fell, it was an accident and everybody will know it was one" so innocent, that sounds so believable, it is the next part that tells me that he really is a killer " Your body again, will never be found so it wont matter but let's say, between you and me, that it was an accident too!" I smirks. I feel the door unlock and I slide fastly to the other side, I close the door or try to do that but he has his hand between the door and the door frame, I push the door closed, almost and I hear his scream as his fingers still are in between. Then I run, but I don't get far, he captures m in his hands and as I kick him trying to escape, he pins me down underneath him, he smirks as he throws a punch to my face, I get up but he easily trips me, and kicks me in the stomach just as he did to Cassidy, he kicks me again this time the kick lands on my shoulder, and I feel the pounding pain as his third hits me in my stomach again and with that I stop counting.

**DALLAS'S POV**

-"So Viv, how did you survive" I ask the girl, she looks at me and then smiles.

-"survive is the right word" she states.

-"I know, I know, I was in the crash too" I tell her.

-"NO! I mean the plane crash was pretty awful, my mum died along with my sister" I don't have the heart to tell this little girl that her little sister actually survived the crash but died shortly after. I just can't tell her that, because then she would start asking questions and I would have to tell her that she died with us, I don't think the little girl would trust me after that, and as funny as it sounds I need her to trust me. "Then again, loosing Jasper and Brigitte was maybe even worse, it left me alone, all alone in here for so long and the girl she was in too much of a hurry, and she never came back, that's why I like you you are slow, you don't know where to go so you stay, and I need someone to stay with me for a while" The little girl provides me wit ha smile again and I smile back.

-"So what do you suggest for us to do!" I ask her as she stares at me.

-"I could take you to our.. I mean my camp" she tells me.

-"Sounds great!" I tell her as I start to follow her. We walk and she chats, about her mom and sister and about her being alone, about everything Jasper had said and about how she found me. Well it was not that interesting apparently she had watched me for the night. She had arrived shorty after the fight and she had wanted to be sure that I wasn't insane as I was just staring. Then she talked about Jasper and Birgitte again.

-"Birgitte said to me to be careful, she told me about the snakes and the other small animals, she warned about leopards, but the funny thing is I have been running around in the forest and nothing has happened and she never left the camp, then one day while I returned she lays there Jasper lies a little bit away from there and they are dead, have bite marks on them, or something like that I guess!"

-"It's called irony" I tell her

-"Whatever!" she rolls her eyes and gestures me to go first, I do as she wants me to and as I finally see her camp I smile then something clicks in my head, in the corner there is something and that something is too corps, it makes me feel sick, but I remind myself that the little girl couldn't move the bodies away so there was not other choice for her.

-" I moved the camp slightly" she whispers as she catches my eyes.

-" Can I.. " I take a deep breath "...take a look!" I force myself to say.

-"Sure!" the little girl smiles and I walk over to the bodies. I need to take only a quick look and I already know there never was a snake in here, the two people are shot, in the head, both of them twice, I see flash backs in my head, of a gun, suitable for something like this and a man searching for my friends.

-"Look Vivian, I need to.. no actually , we need to find a few friends of mine, I know they are alive, somewhere here and we need to find them" That is my plan now we are going to find Austin and Ally before the creep does, it is riskily but it still is a plan.

-"Then what are we waiting for" the little girl asks and I have to admit that I like her already!


	13. I am calm, you are just not dead yet!

**ONE CHAPTER LEFT AFTER THIS ONE AND I AM READING SOME REVIEWS FOR THE PUBLISHED CHAPTERS!**

**Queen23****chapter 11 . Sep 18**

**You're getting better and better, honey! I loved it and I'm sad the story's nearing to an end :( but I can't wait for the sequel to be up, it will be great, I know it will be :)**  
**Queen23**

_- THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOUR COMMENT REALLY MADE MY DAY YESTERDAY, I GOT IT WHEN I WAS REALLY TIRED AND ANNOYED AND YEAH REACHING MY BREAKING POINT AND IT MADE ME FEEL SO GREAT AND I COULDN'T HELP BUT SMILE, THANK YOU SO MUCH! AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THE REMAINING CHAPTER AS WELL!_

**Ross's Juliet****chapter 11 . Sep 17**

**Love it update soon.**

_- I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT!_

**Ross's Juliet****chapter 10 . Sep 16**

**Great chapter update soon.**

_-THANKS_

**sicklscaler****chapter 10 . Sep 15**

**They need to all find each other and get off that island soon. Bad men lurking. Thanks for the update.**

_-I AM OF THE SAME OPINION, IT JUST SEEMS AS THE ISLAND GET MORE AND MORE FILLED WITH STRANGE MEN WITH HIDDEN AGENDAS!_

**sicklscaler****chapter 9 . Sep 13**

**Cassidy died!? What a crazy chapter. Now is little Leslie out ther all alone? In need the next chapter to start to figure this all out again. Thanks for ****WRITING****.**

_- YEP, THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED, I KNOW SO MANY OF YOU WILL BE HATING ME FORE THAT MOVE BUT IT HAD TO HAPPEN, I CAN LET YO ON A SECRET, I WAS GONG TO KILL OFF BROOKE AT FIRST BUT THEN I REALIZED THAT I NEEDED HER IN THIS CHAPTER SO HERE WE ARE CASSIDY DIED AND NOW BROOKE IS IN SOME DEEP SHIT!_

**Ross's Juliet****chapter 9 . Sep 12**

**I hope Cassidy and Leslie are ok update soon.**

_-WELL AS WE SAW LESLIE IS BUT CASSIDY IS UNFORTUNATELY DEAD! :( IF IT GETS CONFUSING GO AND CHECK UP MY PROFILE THERE IS A WHOLE SECTION TO 'AS RED LIGHT STRIKES'! :)_

**Shinny Star****chapter 9 . Sep 12**

**First of all: wow the Alex guy is crazy**  
**Second: Aaaaaww! She fell asleep at the sound of his heartbeat!**  
**Third: I don't really have one...**

**-**_FIRST OF ALL: I KNOW, RIGHT, JUST READ THIS CHAPTER!  
SECOND OF ALL YEP THAT HAPPENED TOO BUT I THINK THIS IS KIND OF EVEN CUTER  
THIRD: i DO ,THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND I LIKE YOUR REVIEW SO MUCH THANKS!_

**Therossylover188****chapter 10 . Sep 12**

**Yeah!**

_-GREAT, GREAT, GREAT!_

**Therossylover188****chapter 9 . Sep 9**

**Love it!'**

**-**_ I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU LIKE IT!_

**PS. I STILL OWN ALMOST NOTHING!**

**ELLIOT'S POV**

-"Okay what's up with you!" I whisper to the short girl who looks like she is carrying the weight of the worlds on her shoulders.

-"Oh nothing I am just worried about Alls!" She mumbles and forces a smile.

-"Relax, Austin is going to take good care of her" I tell her.

-"Austin Moon, what a joke Elliot, If anything Alls will be taking care of the blonde" she smirks.

-" Hey, Austin is not that bad and I think they would be great together"

-"And why would that be?"

-"I think Ally is his type"

-" Austin is a player girls in general are his type!" she smirks. " the again lets hear it what is Austins type"

-" Why wont you tell me if you think you know him so well" I laugh as Trish gives me a glare.

-"Blonde, bimbo, stupid, slutty, easy- girls with terrible manners but great in bed, tall legs blue eyes and bi boobs, that my friend is Austins type" she looks sure of her case and I can't blame her, most of Austins girl friends have been just like she described them.

-"No, that is the girls who have Austin Moon as their type, Austin's type is someone who is sweet, understanding, loving, who is not clinging herself on her, independent, mysterious, someone who challenges him, but who also gives him a second chance if he messes up because I promise you he will!" I smile.

-" So you are saying that the short, wavy-haired nerd, who get's bullied at school and has terrible stage fright, with her brown locks and soft brown eyes along with her straight-on sharp opinions and self-esteem issues, is Austin Moons type?"

-"No I am saying that your beautiful best friend is Austin Moons type" I smile.

-" Okay let's say you are right, so you think Austin is going to save her?" she asks.

-"Austin is full of surprises" I tell her "What are you so afraid of Trish, we are in the dessert what is out there that you are so afraid of"

-"Neal and his mission" she whispers,

-"What?" I know I look confused because I am, I am hell of confused, Neal?

-"I don't trust that man Elliot, he is up to something and it involves either Ally or Austin, and I am not letting my friend to get in danger!"

-"Okay, so what is the plan"

-"The plan is to do nothing, cause if I have done this calculating correctly ,we are nowhere near the plane, and as long as we are nowhere near it they are safe, so what we do is continue deeper and deeper until the risk is completely eliminated! Her eyes speak for her even if I know she just means getting Neal out of the reach, not killing him.

-"Okay!" I tell her.

-"But we must be careful!" she whispers. "Really really careful , because Dallas told me that he has a gun!" she whispers, that's when we hear someone clear their throat, it is Cecilia, I wonder for how long she has been standing there.

-"Trish I need to tell you something" she states.

-"Okay?" Trish looks at the blonde in confusion as do I.

-" It's about..."

-"We need to move, the break is over Neal shouts making us all jump. " Come on lets go" he adds and we slowly get up and start walking.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

-"Should we rest?" I ask

-" We need to continue" she tells as we walk towards the unknown. I feel her hand squeeze mine, A little bit harder and I do the same to her to assure her that everything is fine. It might be that it is not though, I just don't want her too break down devastated, I am in love with this girl, I can't stand seeing her in pain but what are the chances that we'll even find Trish. I am not stupid but still I don't know! The closet nerd doesn't know, I mean why didn't she return, she told us she would, she left me i charge to look after her best friend. I think about it, I just don't know if we are ever going to find Trish again, I am not telling it because I don't want to find her, I want to find her, even if it would mean that me and Ally would not get any alone time. I would love to find the goofy guy too- Dez or what ever his name is but as much as I have given up hope of finding Dallas or Cassidy or any of my own friends for that fact, as much I have given up on finding that guy and slowly I am giving up on finding Trish too. I mean she didn't return right, what would be keeping her, if she got lost she has ran out of food and is starving. I know that I will never let anything happen to Ally, that is for sure but the others they are not on my problem list, we will continue to try to find Trish but I will doubt the fact that we'll ever do.

-"AUSTIN!" Ally slaps me lightly on my hand!

-"What, WHAT, what ids happening" I ask as I look around me in confusion.

-"You zoomed out what were you thinking?" she asks

-"Nothing" I tell her.

-"Don't lie to me Austin, no more secrets remember?" she demands.

-"Fine, I just, i feel, I don't know"

-"Enlightening Moon!" she smirks.

-"N o well I mean, you know, I thought..." I cough " We might not find Trish Alls, we will try, but there is a chance that we wont" I wait for her to break down and hate me but instead she continues walking.

-" I know that, I am stronger now, I need to be since it's the two of us all alone, I know that Austin"

I look at her surprised but I am even more surprised about myself, because suddenly reality hits in, I am alone on a island, after a plane crash that killed lots of people, I might never get back home. I don't know how and why but I find myself in Ally's hug, sobbing my eyes off, I feel ashamed but I just can't help it. She whispers comforting words to my ear and strokes my back, she kisses my cheek and then my lips, never getting me go of that hug and after awhile I do clam down. We smile to each other and continue walking hands still intertwined. I am far away from home, maybe never getting home, but as long as Ally is on my side, I might just make it!

**CECILIA'S POV**

-"Well hurry up, will you" the old man tells us, I fasten my speed to match Trish's.

She is in deep thought, I hope she knows what we should do because I have a bad feeling about this. After everything I know, I am in danger too. You know like the kid to over hears a murderer in a police-serie. She will get killed, it is just the forces of nature or maybe the writers but this is not a tv-serie, this is real life! I am not sure if it is a good idea telling Trish I mean as long as I keep it in my head no-one knows about it but if I let it out then it i well out, I don't wanna be that girl who will get killed, but I am not going to let an innocent girl die in the hands off an evil sociopath. Okay I am not saying that Neal is one, but he surely is suspicious. I am pounding my options, thinking of letting it be and forgetting it, I am almost sure that's what I am going to do, when the little voice is there again telling me that I am a coward, telling me that I am maybe letting a innocent person die. Somewhere in my head there is a thought forming, maybe she is not that innocent after all, I mean why is this man searching for her, maybe she has a dark secret? I shrug that stupid thought off, she is a girl lost on the island just like us, but unlike us there is a man, probably a crazy man searching for her. I finally clear my throat, Neal hears it too but is then again zooming off, trying to find a way for us. Elliot looks awkward an then he fastens his speed to talk with Neal instead. As I hear the two of them start a conversation. I look at them and then at Trish, she is still in deep thought but she is still taking in the two men talking, she looks interested, I let out a small cough and she turns her head just a little to take a look of me from the corner off her eye.

-"Hi!" I whisper, she raises an eyebrow.

-"Hi to you too!" she whispers back.

-"shhhh... we need to be quiet so let's just speak like this okay!" I whisper looking really unsure, I am not sure how exactly I should tell her, great thinking, I should have figured it out on before hand, since I have been so busy hating her for her connection with Elliot, so that I have just simply ignored her. I hear a pause in the guys guys talking but as I look up at them they have already started again, I sigh.

-"Look, I am not going to tell you what exactly Elliot did, but I can assure you that he is a great guy and I think he really likes you, he just, well we left on bad terms and I feel like he felt sorry for me and that's why he thought I was interesting. So you can feel free to like him, you can make out with him, or kiss him, i don't mind, I think it would be great if you guys like each other" she tells me in one breath with a light smile.

-"No that's not why..." I start but is cut off.

-"That's not way you came to talk to me, I know that, I can see it, but if you know what I just told you, then you'll understand that there is no need to feel like this is awkward we can be friends!"

-"How would you know that it was.."

-"..it was not what you came for, well see you are thinking too much, demanding answers needs the slight amount of bitchiness and you don't wear that, you are not all that nice girl, I m sure yo uhave a rough past but I am also sure you are not afraid of telling someone to fuck off or tell me that you don't give a shit!"

-"Well that's true but how...?"

-"How did I figure that out, well your presence first of all, you are acting shy but rebellious, the hair too, the pink tops, its cute but screams attitude, the way your voice gets when you talk to Neal, the way you look at Elliot, everything together and you can puzzle it together. You had a rough past, but you are not afraid of the future, or now you are but so are everyone. And before you ask how I am this good of reading people let's just say, I have my secrets plus lot of practice" she tells me quietly.

-"Okay, you are good, really good, but how come you don't seem that scared?"

-" Oh trust me honey, I am heck of scared! I am screaming inside all the time because I am so scared that my legs just want to give under but I keep it in, I am better in hiding it and also I am used to difficult situations!"

-"You are weird Trish De La Rosa!, not in a bad way but definitely weird" I tell her whispering and she provides me with a smile.

-" So what do you have on your heart sweetie?" she asks and I look up at Neal again, he is talking to Elliot but I am not sure if he is listening though. Well I am on a deserted island i n the middle of the nowhere, I am going to die some day, so here goes nothing.

-" I am not sure what it means but I saw Neal looking at a picture, yesterday."

-"A picture, like a map or something?"

-"No a picture like a picture of a brunette- curly-haired-young-girl with soft brown eyes and a bright smile" I whisper .

-" That sounds like..." she doesn't get to finish her sentence though because she is cut of by Neal's voice.

-" YOU TWO, DON'T MOVE!"

We look up as we hear a scream and I can see Neal pointing a gun on the brunette from the picture who is holding hands with a blond guy. I look at Trish and see a slight second of fear in her eyes as she completes her sentence.

-"...Ally Dawson!"

**BROOKE'S POV**

-"Fucking bitch, you might have ruined everything!" he spits and kicks me, slaps me as I try to get up, I am fighting for my life, not giving up that easily. I feel something hard hit my hip and as I look up to see what, I see that he has crashed a small towards it, the pain is rushing trough my veins and I feel the tears wet down my mashed face. Happy Christmas Brooke, you lost your virginity to a man who is going to kill you right after it, talk about a great life. I crawl away from him but like that is going to work, he follows after me and I can see that he is enjoying every little moment, every hit and every kick. he gets on the top of me and after slapping me hard his hands travel to his pocket as I try to squeeze away from underneath him making no success. I look with fear filled eyes as he picks up a pocket knife and opens the blade, the knife looks sharp and I gulp, I am really going to die, ain't I!? He smirks as he leans in a little closer, looking straight in to my eyes, his eyes are cold, he looks so, so, not mad? He looks like a totally sane man, a sane man who just happens to be killing me after a few seconds.

-" You know, I could just split the knife over this " he draws a line over my throat with the point of the knife, it is leaving a small white mark, not even bleeding. "It would kill you right away, but what would be the fun of that?" he whispers and I feel his breath on my skin it is absolutely horrifying. His smile doesn't make it any better, it is amused, he is insane I tell myself but he still doesn't look like he is!

-" Just kill me, get it over with" I spit his smile grows wider.

-"Oh now you want me to kill you?" he chuckles " Sorry honey, ain't going to happen yet" he whispers. I feel the blade on my eyebrow.

-"In some stories the killer just stabs you randomly in the face but that is just disgusting, he is ruining the master piece, I consider myself as an artist, I need the work to be completed before it is ready" his voice is getting more and more into he spiral.

-"You are sick!" I cough. He places a finger on my lips and let's out a "shh.." then he traces the line of my eyebrow with the blade, I bite back the scream, maybe he enjoys me screaming and will finish me off faster if he wont get the pleasure, the cut feels stitching and he draws it out from the eyebrow to the forehead as a spiral ,some blood is dropping down my cheek.

-"Maybe we should give you a tattoo?"he smirks

-"No thanks!" I tell him between gritted teeth. he grabs my hand as he starts to cut a picture on my upper arm, I regain my reflexes and try to slap him, the blade cuts deeper in and a cold pain is forming on the arm.

-"See I told you not to fight it, it is much more painful this way", he laughs

As he lifts the knife again, I give up, I close my eyes and wait for destiny calling , I am going to die why not just to except it? start listing people in m ind and saying goodbyes in my head, it might me stupid but that is the only thing I can do to ignore the pain. My thoughts reach to Dez, I decide to forgive him, for not coming back for me, I prefer him and Leslie being safe. I think about Cassidy, I am getting to see her soon, I feel my consciousness fading. I am not sure if I believe in a life after dead but what ever there is to come it can't be worse than this. I am almost out as I hear it, it's a scream, that scream get's Alex away from me running towards it, I am so thankful for that scream but I can barely keep my eyes open, I owe my life to that scream and I hope who ever is screaming will be okay, I am almost giving in to my dizziness when a well known face bends over me.

-"Brooke, oh no, what did he do? Brooke stay with me!"

-"You? You are here?" I stumble on my words and I don't know if the person even gets waht I am saying.

-"We need to leave now he might come back any moment!"

And then some one picks me up and carries me to the woods, and everything goes

**CECILIA'S POV**

-"I SAID DON'T MOVE!" the old man tells with a firm voice. He points the gun from the girl to the boy who has stepped in front of the girl now.

-"Neal put down the gun" Trish frowns.

-"Not now miss De La Rosa!" his voice is deep it is scary.

-"I said put down the gun" every part of the sentence is pronounced clearly.

-" I am not afraid of you Rosa" the man tells her back.

-"Well you should be, you are messing with my best friend here!" Trish mutters

-"Shut it! And now you two..." he motions to the brunette girl who I guess would be Ally Dawson and the Blonde boy, who I have no idea of who he is. "step away from each other!"

-"No!" the boy says as he glares at the man.

-"What did you say?"

-"I said no!"

-"And I said move away from her, we know your games man!"

-"Stop it that is Austin Moon, he is a friend of Ally's" Trish groans looking like she would want to face palm.

-" I said move!" the man yells and his finger plays around the trigger.

-" And he said no!"

-"Shut it De La Rosa!" the man sounds determined.

-"Lionel Shulman? Great to see you old friend!" A sarcastic voice enters the scene.

-"Lionel Really I knew there was something off with Neal Armstong!" Trish smirks when she finally realizes who The stranger is talking about.

-"So that's your name this time! I should have guessed that they'd send you here, but today is not your day old pal, I am here to get the girl!" he turns to the brunette girl " come on Sweetie!"

-" I am not going to go anywhere" It's the firt time the girl is actually talking, everyone keep their breath. The stranger smirks as he takes a few steps towards the brunette. The blonds body language stiffens and he glares at the man.

-" Come on, girlie, let's get you out of here, from this situation and from this Island!"

-"You heard her, she said no!" Trish speaks up from behind Neal. The man ignores her.

-"She doesn't know that she is very special!" The strangers smile is full off amusement as he starts walking over to the blond and the girl behind him.

-"Not another step, Dimitri Trigonov!" Neal speaks up after a pause.

-"Oh Lio old pal, call me Alex!"

-"Leave Ally alone or you will regret it!"

-"Quite big words De La Rosa, ain't they, what could you possibly do?" Dimitri smirks leaving Trish to mutter. He has reached to Ally and pulls her towards him, grabbing her hand, the blonde finally reacts, he slaps the hand reaching for Ally earning a push from the man, a hard push that makes the blonde to fall down to the ground. The petite girl fights him, he is stronger than her but she manages to escape from his grip and rushes to the blonde.

-"Leave me alone, I am not coming with you" Ally yells to the man how is standing there dumbfounded.

-" Well they told me to bring in you dead or alive" Dimitri shrugs and with he pulls out a gun and it doesn't take long before the trigger goes off!


	14. Mission completed!

**LAST CHAPTER, WHOAA! THIS STORY GOT FINISHED SO FAST, AS YOU SEE IT IS ONLY HAVE BEEN 14 CHAPTERS BUT THAT WAS THE PLAN, ( OKAY THE PLAN WAS TO MAKE IT 15 BUT I PINCHED TWO CHAPTER TO ONE ONCE!) I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED IT AND HOPEFULLY YOU WILL ENJOY THIS LAST CHAPTER TOO. THE SEQUEL IS UNDER WORK AND THE NEXT CHAPTER ON THIS STORY WILL BE THE PREVIEW FOR THAT BUT ALSO THERE WILL BE A PREVIEW FOR THE SPIN OF. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS AND YEAH TELL ME ONCE MORE WHAT YOU THOUGHT! PS. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER OR AUSTIN AND ALLY.**

**Ausllymoon ****chapter 12 . 7h ago**

**Omg this story is so good, it makes me shiver so much and the auslly parts are amazing. I have a couple of things tho... 1. Try to ****PROOF READ**** more cuz a lot of times your chapters don't make much sense lol but it's okay haha 2. How could you kill Arianna?! That literally made me so sad I couldn't even take it omg. Please let cass be alive, don't let anyone else die! Except maybe Neil... He's creepy. Oh and obviously Alex 3. This story is a lot like 'Mayday' by one of my favorite Austin and Ally fanfiction writers... I think her user name is Rosslover2012 or something like that... I'm not 100 percent sure tho but yeah you should check it out! 4. Omg I can't wait for the update this story is like HSNDKDNS lol I'm so excited ahhhhh I think the little girl on the clipboard that Neil was holding was Ally and he's like out to get her cuz of her mom or something idk and then Alex is like Russian and he was like sent here to kill everyone and stuff or like capture Leslie idk... Anyways point is I'm excited and I just... Idk man I just can't wait 333 update as soon as you can :)**

**-**_AAWS THANKS! I AM SO HAPPY THAT THE AUSLLY MOMENTS ARE GOOD SINCE I WASN'T THAT SURE ABOUT THEM, THERE IS JUST O MUCH HAPPENING AND I ALWAYS HAVE TO SQUEEZE IN THEM. YEAH YOU ARE RIGHT WHEN I READ MY OWN CHAPTER AFTER POSTING THEM I FIND SO MANY ERRORS IN GRAMMAR, IN VOCABULARY AND ALSO MINOR ERRORS IN THE STORY LINE... THE THING IS THAT I ALWAYS WRITE IN A HURRY, SO I DO NOT CHECK IT AS MANY TIME AS I SHOULD, ALSO I HAVE DYSLEXIA SO THAT MAKES IT EVEN HARDER FOR ME TO SEE THE ERRORS AND THE THERE IS ALSO THE MINOR PROBLEM THAT I AM WRITHING THE STORY ON WORDPAD SINCE I DON'T HAVE WORD AFTER MY COMPUTER CRASHED, SO O DO NOT HAVE THE SPELLER? ( THE FEATURE THAT CHECKS YOUR MISTAKES. WHEN I THEN COPY-N-PASTE IT TO THE DOC MANAGER IT DO CHECK MY MISTAKES... SOMETIMES, SOMETIMES IT JUST WONT WORK... SO YEAH. i AM SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT AND I HOPE THAT YOU WILL IKE THE SEQUEL AS WELL._

**sicklscaler****chapter 12 . 9h ago**

**Liked this chapter. I may have to go read your ****PROFILE**** again for the character profiles. Thanks for the update.**

_-I AM REALLY HAPPY THAT YOU HAVE LIKED THIS STORY, THIS REVIEW WAS MY FAVORITE ONE THOUGH SINCE I PUT A LOT OF EFFORT UPDATING MY PROFILE TO MAKE IT EASIER TO YOU GUYS AND YOU JUST CONFIRMED THAT SOMEONE ACTUALLY USES IT! THANK YO USO MUCH!_

**Ross's Juliet****chapter 12 . 11h ago**

**Great chapter can't wait for more update soon.**

_- THANK YOU!_

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I look around me, everyone are in shock, I look at the girl in front of me who is going pale and is letting out a small gush, she looks me in the eyes with a frighten look in hers, as she finally falls down burying her head in her hands and breaks out crying. I rush to her and pull her to my chest, as her sobs get more and more out of control, the time stands still as I feel her petite figure against mine and as the pressure of the moment finally realizes. The blonde girl is also sobbing, more in control but still is and as I glance over at her I can see that Elliot is rubbing circles on her back, hugging her and holding her too. The man is holding up a phone and is making a call, I should question how and why since we are on an deserted island but I wont and I don't after everything that just happened. Trish walks over to us and joins the hug, telling Ally not to worry, that everything will be fine. The body lies there completely lifeless and, as Trish gets up she takes a good look at it, then she turns around and walks towards the blond girl and Elliot.

-"The guy, the guy who that other guy called Dimitri, he is dead" Ally whispers between her sobs.

-"Yeah!" I tell her and her crying gets out of control again, I just hold her tighter and try to figure out a way for me to ease er pain and fear.

-"He is dead Austin" she sobs.

-"He was going to kill you Alls, he deserves it!" I don't regret the words that escape my mouth cause it is the truth, I think that the man deserves not only die but to go to hell too!

-"But he is dead" she sobs.

-"As dead as he will ever be!" I tell her and give her a kiss on the top if her head, I am not sure what just happened but I don't even care, as long as Ally Dawson is not only mine but safe as well.

-"Never let me go Austin" she pleads and a smile curves on my lips.

-" I never will!"

**BROOKES'S POV**

-"Kids it's time to go home, go to the beach, they will send a helicopter to pick us up!" the old man tells our friends. They do as they are told, Austin with the Ally girl, leading her towards the plane, Elliot with the blond one. And finally Trish alone but smiling for herself. The old man stays behind he walks to the body and stars checking Alex pockets, I can see from over hiding spot how he pick up a card with a red lightening on it, he puts it in his own pocket and then urns around and leaves.

-"I think we too should head to the beach, to finally go home" a voice tells me, it's a familiar voice, a voice I have wanted to hear again and again, since the day I frist heard it. I turn around and smile to him.

-" Yes, we totally should, but you can go first, I will say my farewells to the bitch!" I tell him and he nods, he grabs the stuff and takes her hand and then they walk towards the beach as well, I walk to Alex body, and I sit besides it. Without a warning I suddenly slap him, first once, then twice and the a third time.

-"That was for lying to me, sleeping with me and finally killing Cassidy and then trying to kill me and with the last words the dead body deserves a fourth slap. Then I pick up the object I have been on going for, I hide it inside my jacket and am about to walk away as I turn around for the last time looking the dead man in the eyes.

-" I am glad that you are dead!..." I tell him, "... and as much as I would love to be a piece of art it suites you better!" And then I run to them, him and her, Dez and Leslie! I give the red head a smile as he looks at me and returns it.

-"Did you get to tell him what you wanted" he asks

-"Yeah, I guess I did" I smile at the boy. When we enter the sight of the other teens there is squealing and hugging and screaming and happy tears all over the place, Ally is clinging to her best friend, as Austin gives me a smile, I can see that even after everything we've been trough he is relieve to see me alive, maybe not happy but relieved is good, it is better than nothing. HE looks around him as if trying to find something.

-"She didn't..? " he doesn't say anything more.

-"No she didn't, but at least we did!" I confirm to him and he nods slowly.

-"I will miss her, even if things were not good between us" he then states

-"I know!" I tell him with a smile " I will too" I say and after that we return to hugging people and acting like the conversation never happened.

**NEAL'S POV**

The person approaches me, looking as usual, but there is a slight of anger on her face too.

-"I see you did it Lio!" she spits.

-" I did it, I would have done it even if the situation would have been different, I have my orders!"

-"Your orders almost got the girl killed" she tells me and I can't help to think that she is almost right, not completely still.

-"Sebastian knows what he is doing!" I assure not only her but myself too.

-"Does he? Does he really? Because today looked a lot like one mistake and it would have ended badly"

-"get to your point! You surely have something, also, you were quite confused as well!"

-"I am not here to analyse my behavior Lio!" she gives me a look.

-"hen get to your point already!" I groan.

-"There is not one, I am just letting you know that if SAU has one more slip then CIA will step in and you wont ever again be trusted, understood"

-"You need to trust Sebastian, he knows what he is doing he would never..."

-"Oh cut the crap, we know both that Sebastian is as lost as each and everyone of you, I on't trust him and I don't trust you, I don't now, and I never will"

-"Just calm down and let me finish my mission by taking the kids home!" I snap and leave her standing there walking over to the kids waiting for the helicopter, she glares after me but then leaves too.

**TRISH'S POV**

We can hear the helicopter and as it lands we finally can let out a sigh of relief. I am looking around me enjoying the joy on other peoples face, we are finally getting home. Dez is holding the little girl in his arms but he is not letting Brooke out of his sight, she looks terrible, her face is beaten and she has something that will later form a spiral formed scar over her left eyebrow. Austin is holding Ally's hand and they shout-whisper to each other over the nose of the copter. Elliot then finally walks over to me, Cecilia is sitting down in her own thoughts.

-"Hi!" he smiles.

-"Hi!" I smile back." I am glad that you gave her a chance!" I tell him because I am I want nothing more than to see him happy as well, I am looking forwards to see Jace when we get home and I really wouldn't feel great if I knew that Elliot would be at home all alone and heart broken.

-"Me too" he smiles. " I am also happy because you finally agreed to forgive me" he adds

-"Just friends though, no feelings!" I tell him

-" I wouldn't ask for anything more" he smiles.

-"I am happy too" I repeat myself.

-"So, maybe Neal, I mean Lionel is not a bad guy after all" he smiles.

-"Oh I believe that when I am finally home safely" I laugh and he gives me q a quick hug before he walks to Cecilia and sits down besides her, when the copter opes it doors and we get in.

"Are you guys ready to go home" Lio asks us with a smile. There is noises of agreement but I think the Cecilia girl put it best.

-"So ready!" She groans.

-"And everybody is here? the old man asks as he scans over us. It suddenly hits him, not everyone.

-"That stupid bastard" he mutters but looks still amused. " You go ahead I am going to find that little friend of your, the stubborn ass, I'll bring him home safety too" he promises and then walks away towards the woods. He is stopped by Ally who speaks for all of us.

-" Thanks" she simply replies

-"No problem, fly home safely" the man mumbles as he is half way to the woods, I take a last look at Lio and then he is gone to the woods, and we are hearing the helicopter as it is staring to land.

**DEZ'S POV**

The girl in my arms is sleeping but this time I am looking at the girl besides me, she looks so small in this big, big worlds, so broken but still so strong, like she could take anything. Her face is bruised and I am sure she is in a lot of pain, after that maniac took his anger out on her, but she wont show that, instead there is a small smile playing on her lips. I try to stop myself but before I know it my right hand is stroking over her left one, lightly, lightly, like I would be afraid that it will break any moment.

-"Why did you come back for me?" she asks suddenly, the smile is dying.

-"I- I -I ... Okay I care for you!"

-"No! Why did you come back, you don't really know me, you had all the right to leave me there, I truly deserved it!"

-"No you didn't never say that again!" My voice raises

-" Then why did you come?"

-" I told you ,I care for you!"

-"But you can't, back in school I have been nothing but mean to you, I am your total opposite, and also I am a bad person, life is not supposed to go like this!"

-"You are not a bad person Brooke, you are a great girl, and a beautiful individual! Never bring yourself down like that!" I take a deep breath, here goes nothing and everything " And sometimes life just goes like it, you start caring about people who you would never have thought you would care about! Sometimes you fall in love with the wring person and it still turns out right!"

-"No!"

-"No? No,No I am in love with you Brooke!"

-" I love you too" she smiles

-"Good!" and then I kiss her.

**ALLY'S POV**

We got taken away from the Island, to guinea Bissou from there we got on a plane, a private plane, and it will fly us back to Miami, if and that is if everything goes as it is supposed to do. I am sitting in the plane, Trish is sleeping again but this time it is a light sleep, I am sure she will jump up any moment, Elliot is sitting there too, whispering to Cecilia who is smiling with her eyes now, I hear her giggle. The little girl is curled on Dez lap sleeping, so is Brooke and her head rests in his shoulder, Dez is almost asleep, still awake but smiling happily. I can't believe these were the guys who left for the Art's trip, we never got to Greece but we all got a lesson in life. I take a Brooke who looks so small, with her beaten face and the bruises covering her body, the empty spot between Trish and Elliot reminds me of Cassidy, I know we were not friends, not even close but I am still so sorry for her , I feel so bad since Dez told me Alex killed her, she didn't deserve that. I hope Neal, I mean Lio finds Dallas, I hope he returns safe and is getting a new chance in life, but all I can do is hope! I look at the blonde boy making his way over to me from the toilet. He looks tired but happy, he looks older than before, and now I know that his name is Austin something that I didn't care to know before this experience. The Island hanged us, it dug out feelings that never where there, it awakened new ones, it followed us trough our loses and it will stay as a part of our past, forever what ever happens in our future. The Island took everything from us but it also gave us something, it gave us a reality check, it gave us friends for life and it gave us the knowledge to appreciate life. It can be taken away from you any moment, nothing is for sure and in a matter of seconds everything can change. The island is something that keeps us close, it is a glue which bought different pieces together and it is the only common thing making us search for tomorrow, but after all I am happy for being away from that Island and I hope I never will see it again. It's like a ex-boyfriend, you are not very fond of going back. Austin sits down besides me, his hand is placed on my e and his eyes are capturing mine as a smile builds up from the corners of his mouth.

-"Is my favorite girl okay" I give him a confused look.

-"Why wouldn't I be?"

-"Well since we are flying again I thought you might be terrified he chuckles.

-" I am fine Austin, I am fine s long as I am with you!" I see a smirk forming on his lips and I give him a playful push. " Oh don't flatter yourself!"

-"So you enjoyed your little vacation with me" his voice is amused.

-"This will boost your ego so much but yes, yes I did but now I think I need a vacation from that vacation, it was quite exhausting!" I smile.

-"I think I can handle that" he whispers to my ear.

-"Good!" I whisper back and then he kisses me passionately and roughly, and I kiss him back. Life might not always be perfect, the big picture might be shattered any moment but that gives you just one more reason to really enjoy the small moments that make you happy, moments like this one. I feel his breath on my neck, and as he finally brings his lips down there, sending electronic shocks all over my body, I let out a groan, and smile to myself. I feel so alive, he makes me feel so alive and alive is so much better than almost dead.

**SO DID YOU ENJOY IT, WAS IT LIKE YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE?NOW BEFORE YOU GET ALL MAD AT ME FOR LEAVING MANY SECRETS UNSOLVED I WILL JUST REMIND YOU THAT THIS IS GOING TO BE A TRILOGY! THE PART TWO ( SEQUEL) IS CALLED ****_'NOT SO DEAD AFTER ALL'_**** AND IT IS UNDER WORK I THINK I WILL PUBLISH FIRST CHAPTER SOON. CHECK OUT THE PREVIEW IN NEXT CHAPTER! THERE WILL ALSO BE A SPIN OF, WHICH WILL TELL YOU ABOUT DALLAS ADVENTURES ON HTE ISLAND SINCE HE IS LEFT THERE IN THE END. MAYBE WE WILL GET SOME CLOSURE IN THAT ONE WHO KNOWS THAT ONE IS CALLED ****_'WHAT HAPPENED THEN-THE ISLAND'_**** SO CHECK THAT ONE OUT! AS IT IS A SPIN-OFF IT WILL BE SHORTER (7 CHAPTERS) AND THE CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORTER TOO. I LIKED WRITING FOR YOU A LOT AND I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS ONE A LOT! THANK YOU FOR READING!** **OH AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**


	15. Sequels and spin-offs

**HI THERE SO THIS STORY IS GETTING A SPIN-OFF AND A SEQUEL YAY! i HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY BOTH OFF THOSE, THE SEQUEL IS CALLED ****'NOT SO DEAD AFTER ALL'**** - YOU'LL GET IT AND THE SPIN-OFF IS CALLED 'WHAT HAPPENED THEN-THE ISLAND'. I WILL GIVE YOU A SUMMARY AND A PLOT FOR BOTH OF THEM IN THIS CHAPTER AND OTHER THAN THAT I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED THIS STORY! AND YEAH THANKS FOR READING YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I DECIDED TO EDIT THIS CHAPTER TO GIVE YOU THE PREVIEW FOR THE SECOND SEQUEL WHICH IS TAKING PLACE AFTER 'NOT SO DEAD AFTER ALL' IT IS CALLED 'HIDING SPOT'**

* * *

**THE SEQUEL:** _**NOT SO DEAD AFTER ALL!**_

_The gang is back in Miami and everyone is struggling with the after shocks of the plane crash, so much was left unsolved and on top of that there is high school life to manage with too. Ally is back and she tire to figure out a way to cope with the crash, also she is struggling with remaining the relationship with Austin and not pissing of the new it-girl of Marino High, Lizbeth Wolf. Dez has so much unfinished material to edit from the crash. Will he find the answers needed or will he just lose Brooke who has a secret of her will be new conflicts when Ally's mom returns and the new kid Joah makes a move. Trish too is starting to ask questions as she learns that the plane was not only sabotaged but hijacked as well. Who is willing to go trough this much trouble and what makes her best friend Ally so special? There is only one way for you to find out and that is to read the story! ;) _

_PREVIEW:_

We are home, home is a funny word because since wr came back I have been further away from home than ever. My name is Allyson Dawson I am 16 years old and I am the girl who survived the fall. It's funny before it I was no-one but now, now I am actually someone, I am considered lucky, lucky hahah, I was lucky last time when the plane landed back in Miami and didn't fall after that it has been down hill all the way.

-"Ally, dear time for school" I hear Marie yell, Marie is my step mum, she is nice I guess, I just well she ain't making it any easier with her everyday smile, morning glow and the way she gives my dad knowing looks, 24/ 7. Okay I know they are in love and everything and I am probably as bad when I am with my boy friend, Austin Moon, but still give each other some space and please don't make me play this, happy rebuilt family game, I never felt home here, but at least it is safe.

-"Honey, do you wanna breakfast" my dad asks as I head down stairs, I shrug and shake my head, giving him a quick smile as I head out from the door, I get to catch one more pity-filled and onsered look between the two of them before the door closes and I turn around making my way to school. School love the sound of that huh? Not me, ever since we came back it has not been the same, after the summer vacation everything changed an I became the girl, the girl that survived the crash.

-"Hello sunshine" I hear a familiar voice behind me.

-"What's up Alls?" I girl joins in, the brunette girl looks a little like me but she has a scar over her eye brow. I give them a smile and the girl hugs me.

-"Ready for a new day in the kingdom of boredom" My friend Dez asks and Brooke chuckles elbowing him lightly.

-"Oh shush it, she is going to spend the day in the arms of her knight in the shining armor Brooke sing-songs and gives me a funny look making me giggle.

-"And what are you going to do then?" Dez asks as he wiggles his eyebrows.

-"Not you at least" Brooke giggles and pretends to hide behind me.

-"Ewww gross, shut it guys you are making this walk very awkward for me" I laugh as the two of them roll their eyes.

-"Sorry we forgot no, sexy talk when we are with our baby," Dez mutter and ruffles my hair.

-" Don't ruin her hair, red" Brooke "She still has to impress the guys!"

-"But she is dating Aus..."

-"She still has to look good" Brooke cut's him off, trying to fix my hair, as she stops she nods in approval " Good, you look as prefect as always.

-"You guys are worse than Trish!" I groan.

-"Well thank you , speaking of her when is she coming back?"

-"Two weeks maybe she is in DC with her aunt or at least she told me so?" I tell them.

-" It will be great to have her back" Brooke squeals. It hasn't been always like this, but after the accident, we kind of grew together, we were all a part of it ,and we understood each other, since we shared the moments of fear at night, the times when we remember the ones who were lost, we all have the look of the dead bodies in the plane in our brains.

-"So how is school sweetie?" Brooke then asks.

-"It's school!" I tell her with a quick smile, truth to be told it has only been a week but it is already terrible, that is though something I wont tell the others.

-"I guess it is school" Dez finishes for us, they continue talking as we walk towards the big building of education and public humiliation.

-"They are here!" someone whispers as we enter the building. And we are there, that day and the rest of the school year. I sigh and start walking towards my locker, I do not get there before a pair of strong arms wraps themselves around me, a smile forms on my lips as I feel his mouth close to my ear.

-"Did you miss me?" he whispers.

**The adventures will start again 9/21**

* * *

**THE SPIN-OFF: _WHAT HAPPENED THEN- THE ISLAND_**

_Dallas was left on the island when the other weens left home. We all know that She found the girl Vivian and that Neal (or Lio whatever you want to call him) stayed behind to find him. But the Island still has it's secrets and some of them are not pretty, follow Dallas adventures on the island as he tries to find a way home._

_PREVIEW:_

-"Do you know where we are?" I ask the girl besides me. She smiles at me with a wicked smile.  
-"Do you know where we are heading?" she asks me instead of answering the question.  
-"Honestly, I have no idea!" I give her a smile.  
-"Well neither do I, so no I don't know where we are!" she smiles back.  
-"Great, we are lost then!" I mutter as she chuckles, for a twelve year old she is taking this all too easily, then again the whole family sometimes felt like they were out of their mind. For example the mom, she trusted her little angel with a bunch of teen-agers, I mean sure this was an accident and she had not much of a choice but still, and what happened? Well the girl died! And when it came to Arianna I think I would say she was crazy all the time!  
-"Relax, we have been lost all the time, just because we knew where the camp was didn't mean we knew where we were, don't give me that look you know this makes sense, don't ya?" Vivian frowns and slaps herself on her forehead in frustration.  
-"I don't understand you, if we knew where we were, how come you think we were lost?" I ask her as she lets out an annoyed groan  
-"Tell me then where are we, were is this island, and how do we get away from here, do you even know in which part we are, I mean if we were going to Greece we shouldn't be on a island like this one now should we?"she rambles on.  
-"Fine, you have a point!" I tell her even if I am not quite sure if I got her point.  
-"You didn't get it, did you, uhhh.. sometimes you are just too stupid!" she mumbles and I smile that little girl sure is something, I wont let anything bad happen to her. It is turning dark, I can see that she is tired but she wont say anything, she just continues walking.  
-"So w should rest for the night, it is no idea of continuing today, we will jsut get lost when the darkness falls over us" I tell her.  
-"Okay!" she doesn't say more.  
-" Okay" I repeat and let my ruck sack, I mean Austins ruck sack fall down on the ground once again. I start picking up wooden sticks as I remember that Neal still has the lightener, I punch the tree in frustration, what are we gonna do now, the little girl just smirks at me.  
-"What is so funny!" I ask her angrily.  
-"You being an idiot"she laughs.  
-"Me? Don't you know how dangerous it is out here without being able to light a fire?"  
-"Do you think I am stupid?" She asks with raised eyebrows. What is it with that family just like Arianna this girl is just asking questions all the time!  
-"What?" I snap as she continues to laugh. She pulls up a match box and wiggles it in the air.  
-"You seriously thought I was stupid, didn't you?" She smirks at my shocked expression and with that she lights the fire. We sit down besides it as I give her a long stare taking in all of her features. There is an animal moving somewhere out there.  
-" Are you afraid of the forest?" the little girl asks me amused. She looks a little like Arianna and she sometimes acts like her sister, the girl bursts out to laugh when I don't answer.  
-"And still you are nothing like your sister" i mutter to myself, and she hears it, I should have seen that one coming that girl never misses anything.  
-" You said what?" she sounds alert.  
-" Nothing?"  
-"My sister?"

**follow Dallas on his adventures starting 9/21**

* * *

**THE SEQUEL TO 'NOT SO DEAD AFTER ALL' CALLED 'HIDING SPOT'**

It's four months after the crash, Ally is trying to adapt to her new life as we still try to find out what exactly happened to Austin ad the rest of the guys back in Miami. Brooke is trying to raise her baby daughter. As always the safe life is just a start and everything will turn quite messy as Red light returns...

_PREVIEW:_

I walk towards the huge building, glancing over the gates of high school, oh dear high school, the four years of total ignorance and social status. I sigh, as I open the gate to the high school, my new high school, to be completely straight. I can't say I like school, I mean it is important I know but high school has never been my piece of expertise. I slowly open the door to the building and instantly everyone's eyes are on me, hello year as the new girl in town.  
I am walking towards... well who actually knows towards what, I don't know, I should probably be walking towards the office to get my schedule, maybe am map or two, and once we are on that I could really use a compass as well since this school is huge.  
-"Hello Sweetie, welcome to Grand Owen High, the absolutely best school of New York" A all happy voice sing's as the owner to the voice, a dark haired girl has made her way over to me. She looks cool so I flash her a smile, still something is off she looks way too cool to be that nice, I am not judging anyone just stating the truth. "oh how rude off me, my name is Kira, Kira Long, and you must be the new girl!" she continues.  
-"Yeah.. uhmm.. Hi, Kira!" I mumble, big surprise social skills, not my best side.  
-"Soo...what's your name!" The girl just smiles as she shrugs off my awkwardness. She seriously would make a great cheerleader, she is way too happy it is just 7.45 in the morning.  
-"MMhh.. I'm Ella, Ella Noel!" I tell her as give her a polite smile.  
-"Ella... what a cute name, I like it!" Kira squeals as she grabs my hand and starts dragging me away. "Come on I'll take you to the principals office to get your schedule right away, this is so exciting, I have a feeling that we'll become instant friends..." she rambles on.  
Well it's not like she'll even let me decline, I think as I smile to myself, no the girl really is the sweetest thing ever.  
-"... and Miss Long, you wouldn't mind showing Miss Noel around now, would you?" The principal asks as we are sitting there, in her office, Me getting all of my stuff sorted out but what Kira is still doing there I have no idea.  
-"No not at all, it'll be fun!" she answers once again flashing her perfect smile to him.  
-"Good no move on, I have an important call to make!" The principal tells us and we do as we are told.  
-"He'll call his mom, you know!" Kira whispers in my ear and I let out a giggle.  
-"Aaws you are way too cute, your giggle is just adorable, just like your whole appearance!" Kira trails off again, we make our way to my locker. Kira shows me how to put in my combination and then hurry to her own locker which is not far away to grab her math stuff, we are moth having math in first period. Once he is done she is back there again, helping me to put my stuff on place by holding up some books as I put them inside. I am letting my mind wonder around this girl, she is so pretty and nice and apparently she is also very popular in school, I have gotten that on the way from the door to the office and from the office to my locker, everyone seems to like her, still she is nothing like the populars I used to know, back in my own school.  
-" You know what, we could go to this great coffee shop near by, in second period!" Kira suggests and I nod, I have no one to hang around in free period anyways since all of my friends are somewhere back home. We start to make our way towards the math class as Kira starts telling me who is who and where everything is situated.  
-" There you can see the smart people!" she tells me pointing towards a group of nerds, you see what I mean she is so different from the usual queen Bee's. "and there are the cheerleaders, that over there is my friend Maxine and that is Vicky, she sends them a smile along with a wave and they copy her actions. Maxine is tall, she has long, long legs that are covered by blue jeans, she has a pin top on and her beach blond hair is styled with a 50's like hair-do, when Vicky again looks like she jumped out from a 'legally blond DVD'. "And that would be Marion, she, well don't bother her, she has the tendency to try to make everyone else lives miserable, Kira whispers to me and grabs my hand again. Marion huh? Maybe that would be the girl that would finally answer my expectations about cool people? Why Marion is important, I have no idea!  
-" There are a lot of hot guys here too, just wait!" Kira tells me excitedly. As I follow her.  
-" Hi Pretty!" A voice speaks as I meet a pair of greenish eyes.  
-"This is Ella, Ella that would be Thomas he is well he is Thomas" Kira gives me an amused smirk as we continue to walk and I can feel Thomas eyes burn holes in my back, I can't help to blush, why is he staring at me?  
-"I think he likes you!" Kira tells me. Apparently I spoke the last part out loud... well who cares. "Over there you can see Eric, Josh and Mike and that, that gorgeous God would be...Gavin, Gavin Young!" Kira tells me as she follows my gaze, the guy sends me a wink and I blush.  
-" Way to go Ella, you already have made an impression and have all the guys drooling over you!" Kira giggles.  
-"Thank you Kira!" I finally tell her, even if it comes out more like a whisper.  
-"For what?" She looks at me all confused.  
-"For being so nice to me, with out your help I would have been totally lost today, you are being the saving angel here!" I tell her as she gives me a playful push.  
-"Stop thanking me, it is just what I do, I like people and you looked the friendly type" she giggles.  
-"I looked scared" I giggle along with her.  
-"Well that too!" now she is going on full laughing mode.  
-"Hey Kira, Wait up!" A new voice echoes and makes Kira turn around, to face the owner off the voice.  
-"What's up Dallas?" She giggles, I flinch at the name of my dead friend as I too turn around, my jaw literally drops.  
-"Dallas?"  
-"Ally Dawson?"  
We stare at each other in complete shock, neither of us knowing what to say or what to do, I am not even sure that I registered him using the name, my old name, my real name but I am napped back to reality when Kira's voice shattered my thoughts.

-"No it is Ella Noel, she is the new girl honey!"

**go and read the full chapter in 'hiding spot'**

* * *

**SO THANK YOU GUYS YOU MAKE MY STORIES BETTER, YOU ARE MY INSPIRATION AND I COULD SERIOUSLY NOT DO THIS WITH OUT YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH LOT'S OFF LOVE AND GOOD BYE! :)**


End file.
